Deseando que me mires
by Muraki nima
Summary: Hacer ricos pays mientras cantaba era su forma de disfrutar su trabajo en el pequeño restaurante de su tío Hagnes; poco a poco la clientela aumento porque amaban escucharlo, pero a él, solo le interesaba que el hombre que iba a desayunar cada domingo sintiera que la letra de sus canciones en realidad iban dirigidas a él. AU/DRAMA/Riren
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaa!

Uuuuy hace rato que no me pasaba por aquí, se que debo varias historias aún...pero bueno poco a poco, primero que nada quiero decir que esta es la más...¿linda? x´D que creo que leeran de mi autoria, por lo regular suelo ser algo violenta con los personajes o muy tragica jejeje pero en este intente dar un giro a mi modo de escribir, No tengo idea si sera un fourshort o un fanfic ya que quisier incluir varias cosas que me vinieron a la mente y n ose como ordenarlas :P eeeeen fiiiiin... Espero les guste :D

**ADVERTENCIA:** Está historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a** HAYIME ISAYAMA** yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I:<strong>

Toda historia inicia con un "Había una vez..." pero procurare que esta no inicie así. En una pequeña ciudad, en el centro, donde había un gran parque y una enorme fuente, en unos portales con diseños arquitectónicamente históricos, en un local junto a tantos otros, es donde deberán enfocar su atención porque es ahí donde está historia dará comienzo.

El local se llama: "comida y desayunos: El tío Hagnes" sé que les puede parecer un lugar más o que incluso no tiene clase, pero se equivocan; las historias más hermosas pueden provenir del lugar más remoto junto a una taza de café y una rica rebanada de pay casero. ¿Y por qué? Se seguirán preguntando.

Es simple.

El dueño llamado Hagnes -obvio, lo sé-cuando pudo abrir su pequeño "restaurante" o como les dicen vulgarmente "fonda" hizo todo tipo de anuncios para llamar la atención; con la dedicación y esmero poco a poco comenzó a ganar clientela, pero, de unos meses para acá fue perdiendo gente; ya casi nadie iba a desayunar o a comer antes o después de sus trabajos respectivamente por lo que la poca gente que iba ya conocía de sobra al dueño así como a sus empleados.

Un día el hombre recibió una terrible noticia.

Aquellos que le ayudaron a levantar su negocio habían fallecido; la familia Jaeger, más específico: Los padres de los hijos, Mikasa Ackerman -que era hija de la primera esposa de Grisha y fallecida optado el apellido de su madre- y Eren, -el hijo del segundo matrimonio- de Grisha y Carla Jaeger. Afortunadamente los hijos ya no eran tan pequeños, eran ya adolescentes pero el dolor por la pérdida fue igual; fue que Hagnes, sintiéndose en deuda con la familia de Crisha, tomo el papel de tutor legal. Ellos lo tenían en estima porque a pesar de que el hombre tenía el mal hábito de beber -después de cerrar el local- era buen hombre por lo que el quedarse con él no les pareció mala idea y juntos se ayudaron a soportar la muerte de sus padres en aquel terrible accidente automovilístico.

Eren y Mikasa ayudaban en el local de su ahora tutor pero así mismo trabajaban a lado de Armin Arlet-que fue el único que se quedó con Hagnes después de casi quebrar-, un chico de cabello rubio con aspecto inocente, pero muy inteligente era su amigo desde la infancia de ambos chicos.

Debía admitir el hombre mayor; desde el momento en que ellos llegaron a ayudarle convirtiéndose parte de la planilla de sus empleados la gente aumento considerablemente pero entre los cuatro se daban muy bien a basto.

Mikasa era mesera, atendía a los clientes ganándose pretendientes sin proponerlo ya que era bella, de rasgos asiáticos -debido a su madre- cabello negro, mirada intensa ¿Como no podía llamar la atención? Sin embargo ella nunca parecía interesada por su semblante serio y carácter poco abordable para los chicos que intentaban sacarle conversación.

Armin ayudaba a limpiar las mesas y a cerrar; su trabajo disminuyo con la llegada de Eren y Mikasa pero no por eso flojeaba, ayudaba incluso en cosas que no eran enteramente de sus labores dentro del negocio.

Eren, es el donde debemos poner toda la atención y no porque los demás no sean interesantes, ya habrá tiempo de que los conozcan mejor; no obstante él es la primera de las razones por la que el restaurante de Hagnes comenzó a tener más gente. Él es amante de la música, le gustaba tocar la guitarra pero lo que más amaba era cantar; no era por nada, pero tenía una hermosa voz, no es todo, tenía un secreto: escribía sus propias canciones pero jamás las cantaba porque no se consideraba del todo bueno y porque sufría pánico escénico, aunque Mikasa y Armin se lo decían y le insistían férreamente que sí no pretendía cantarlas que por lo menos las vendiera y así sacaría un dinero extra para sus estudios, él no quería ni una cosa ni la otra por lo que su talento paso a ser solo un hobbie que disfrutaba después de llegar del instituto. ¡Oh sí! Pero falta algo más, Eren no solo tenía ese talento si no también el amor por los postres pero singularmente por lo pays. Su madre le había enseñado a Mikasa pero esta no parecía tener el talento ni la paciencia para ello por lo que el que aprendió fue Eren. ¿Ahora entienden? El chico hacia los pays caseros más deliciosos que puedan imaginar su paladar, que lentamente la gente comenzó a sentirse atraídos por su delicioso y sublime sabor.

La gente que entraba por buscar los deliciosos pays era diversa; joven, vieja, alta, baja, etc. De toda índole. Por disque "obviedad" creían que el creador de dichas delicias era Mikasa por ser mujer pero cuál era su sorpresa que era Eren, ese chico de cabello castaño y ojos entre un color verde y azul, por lo que no solo Mikasa, también Eren recibía halagos pero no solo eso, si no miradas de un interés un poco más personal.

Pero, al igual que la pelinegra Eren no tenía intención de relacionarse con ningún cliente porque se le hacía incómodo. Solo con uno, un señor de edad avanzada que le decía "hijo" desde el momento en que él supo que el chico era el autor de esos pays que se vendían tan rápido como abrían en la mañana. Eren platicaba con el mayor viéndolo como un abuelo, uno que nunca tuvo -ya que los suyos murieron cuando el apenas era un bebe- y lo cuidaba como tal porque a pesar de que tenía diabetes decía que prefería morir comiendo lo que tanto le gustaba, que morirse arrepentido de no comer jamás los ricos pays hechos por Eren.

¿Aburrido? Espero que no.

Porque es donde comienza todo.

Disfrutaba tanto hacer los pays que sin pensar cantaba mientras los hacía. Hagnes lo escucho y algunos clientes por lo que lo animaban a cantar frente a todos; por supuesto, él se negó, detestaba el público por mucho que fuera solo algunas personas y debido a su terquedad fue difícil que se dejara convencer para que cantará al terminar de cocinar los pays en lo que la gente desayunaba.

Poco a poco inicio a perder el miedo así que Hagnes, a las 12 del mediodía, antes del último desayuno servido, antes del último cliente del día dejaba a Eren cantar al final de la barra donde le dio un pequeño espacio para que se parara y cantara de espaldas de la barra pero de perfil hacia los clientes, era su única manera de no sentirse apaniqueadoy tartamudear -como fue en un principio- Unas eran canciones conocidas - que cantaba con Karaoke-, otras eran propias,- que cantaba al compás de su guitarra- por lo que toda la gente que iba a ese lugar lo amaba y amaba ir a desayunar a ese lugar, la atención fue tanta que atrajo la atención de la persona que cambiaría para siempre la vida de Eren como la conocía.

Un domingo como cualquier otro se presentó un cliente que jamás, -en el tiempo que llevaba Eren ayudando a su tío- se había presentado llamando la atención de todos, pero sobre todo de nuestro querido protagonista de la historia. ¿Que tenía este cliente que no tuvieran los demás? Primero que nada, a ojos de Eren; era atractivo todo el. Su cabello era negro como el de Mikasa, solo que más corto y rapado de la nuca en un corte estilo militar, portaba un abrigo grueso y negro -debido a las bajas temperaturas ya que, aunque aún no llegaba el invierno se comenzaba sentir los primeros vestigios del frio- pero se podía ver por el cuello "V" del abrigo que portaba un uniforme de soldado con algunas medallas que seguro gano por su valor y servicio; todo eso aunado con un rostro casi de mármol; ojos grises; fríos, fríos como el invierno que se aproximaba, nariz fina, labios delgados, y un porte que -pese a su baja estatura- imponía con solo verle, haciendo que todo eso se viera como una persona inabordable ¿Se lo imaginan? Pues Eren se sintió atrapado por el atractivo del hombre en cuestión de segundos, en cuanto el llego por primera vez al local y escucho la campana sonar, habiendo terminado el ultimo pay del día.

Fue instintivo.

Como si fuera atraído por un imán, Eren se aproximaba para atenderlo -cosa que casi nunca hacia a menos que tuvieran mucha gente- pero se le adelanto Armin -ya que Mikasa estaba ocupada con otros clientes- por lo que la intención la detuvo a medio realizar. Esa vez su tío Hagnes le pidió cantar para la gente pero le dio vergüenza hacerlo ante un hombre que le había hecho erizar la piel, por lo que no lo hizo.

Espero en vano en la semana que el hombre se apareciera, distrayéndose mientras cantaba o hacia sus pays pero en ningún día el hombre se apareció pensando que quizá era de esos clientes que solo pasaron por ahí por curiosidad y que no lo vería de nuevo.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa.

Al siguiente domingo, casi a la misma hora -11:45- se presentó el hombre misterioso y atractivo. En ese instante Eren cantaba con su guitarra que rodeaba con sus brazos y movía los dedos al compás de su voz y la letra. Era una canción cualquiera, que escribió por puro ocio. Por un momento se detuvo al verlo entrar perdiendo completamente la concentración así como olvidando lo que cantaba pero improviso y magistralmente retomo su canción sin perder de vista a el hombre que se sentó en el mismo lugar que la primera vez. Esa vez Mikasa lo atendió y una vez que el termino de cantar la gente aplaudió y siguió disfrutando su desayuno, cuando la chica se salía de la cocina con la charola llevando la orden de "el cliente misterioso" Eren la intercepto a tiempo.

A ella le extraño que Eren quisiera ayudarle, no porque no lo hiciera sino más bien porque no había mucha gente pero el alego que "había trabajado mucho ese día que descansara, él no estaba haciendo nada" por lo que se dejó convencer y dejo que su medio hermano le ayudara con la orden.

Su mente se puso en blanco, su corazón latía frenéticamente, y los nervios le amenazaban con traicionarlo; aun así saco valor para acercarse al hombre con su orden que le dejo en silencio sobre la mesa en lo que el pelinegro dejaba a un lado el periódico que leía con atención.

-A-aquí está su orden-balbuceo haciéndose presente sin despegar la mirada del cliente.

-Gracias...-Ni siquiera lo miro; tomo su taza y le dio un sorbo volviendo a su periódico.

-No le... ¿gustaría una rebanada de pay? ¡Son caseros!-Ofreció el chico. Fue cuando el hombre le miro; casi se desmaya de la emoción, pero eso duro poco cuando este le dedico una mirada de desaire.

-No me interesa, déjame desayunar-Detestaba las cosas dulces, por eso al escuchar "pay" su lengua se retorció tal cual si le dieran limón agrio.

-Ehm...está bien...nun...nunca lo había visto por aquí...jejeje...debe saber que yo hago los pay, no es por nada pero son delicio-

-Te dije que no, ahora por favor retírate.

-Co-como usted diga, lo siento...-Hizo un reverencia llevándose la charola vacia, se sintió decepcionado pues el hombre era tal cual representaba; difícil de tratar. Echo una mirada de soslayo percatándose que el hombre seguía en una pose inmutable con la bebida caliente y su periódico.-Te negro ¿eh?

-¿Que dices?-Este era el rubio que vio a su amigo un poco distraído.

-Jejeje nada Armin, pensaba en voz alta.-Giro viendo al pelinegro bebiendo su taza.

-Oh ¡ese cliente! ¿Es un poco raro no? Bueno es soldado, no lo culparía.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Los soldados así son Eren, siempre están alertas y se mantienen indiferentes ante las cosas que puedan distraerlos. La primera vez que lo atendí me dio un escalofrió tremendo brrrrr...-El chico se abrazó sobando sus brazos en un modo de representar ese escalofrió-Debe ser difícil pensar que un día de estos puedan llamarlo a la guerra y no tener un momento tranquilo en el campo de batalla.

-Sí, supongo...pero hay algo más.-Y le miro de nuevo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Jeje no me hagas caso, son tonterías-esbozo una sonrisa para distraerlo o le preguntara más ya que ese cliente era más que eso.

A partir de ese momento, cada semana, cada domingo aquel cliente se presentaba a la misma hora 11:45 por lo que Eren comenzó a sentir cierta inspiración escribiendo canciones pensando en aquel hombre que le sacaba suspiros y sonrisas estúpidas al imaginar lo que sería conocerlo, si solo su presencia y su voz le habían cautivado ¿qué más podía conocer que le gustara? Dándose cuenta que nunca lo había pensado ¿era homosexual? A esas alturas le valía, aquel hombre le gustaba, y ya le tenía una canción especialmente para el esperando que le escuchara si se presentaba el próximo domingo.

...

...

...

...

...

La espera de las 8 de la mañana a las 11:45 casi se podía decir que era una completa tortura para nuestro querido Eren. Hagnes le pidió cantar como eso de las 10 de la mañana, pero él quería esperarse a que aquel cliente hiciera acto de presencia. Cuando, de pronto la campana de la puerta se escuchó a la hora exacta: 11:45 de la mañana. Rápidamente Eren lavo sus manos se secó con su mandil, se lo quito, tomo su guitarra, se sentó al final de la barra con micrófono -que Hagnes le compró poco después de que Eren era solicitado- y comenzó su canción, una que le había sugerido bastante cómplice de acuerdo a sus sentimientos por aquel hombre. Aunque usaba la guitarra para canciones propias esta vez quería lucirse.

Fue que, cuando llegaba a la última parte le dedico una mirada a ese cliente que terminaba su té negro que siempre pedía.

_Je soigne les remords,_

_Je chante la romance,_

_Je chante les milords_

_Qui n'ont pas eu de chance!_

_Regardez-moi, Milord,_

_Vous n'm'avez jamais vue..._

_...Mais... vous pleurez, Milord?_

_Ça... j'l'aurais jamais cru!..._

_Eh ben, voyons, Milord!_

_Souriez-moi, Milord!_

_...Mieux qu' ça! Un petit effort..._

_Voilà, c'est ça!_

_Allez, riez, Milord!_

_*.*.*.*_

"_Yo le cuido sus remordimientos,_

_Yo le canto a su romance,_

_A todos los señores_

_Que les han roto el corazón_

_Como a usted mi señor,_

_A pesar de que no sepa_

_Mi nombre ni yo el suyo_

_...¿acaso usted está llorando mi señor?..._

_Mi señor ¿por qué llora si tiene_

_Una sonrisa tan bella?,_

_Regáleme una sonrisa mi señor._

_Puede hacerlo mejor,_

_Un pequeño esfuerzo,_

_¡Eso está mejor!"_

_*.*.*.*_

Termino con una gran tonada de su guitarra y una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar al cliente que le daba la espalda, pero Eren estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos ¿Cómo hacerle saber que esa canción fue para él? Solo esperaba que de verdad lo escuchara.

...

...

...

...

Y como si fuera ya parte de su rutina cada domingo a las 11:45 tocaba una canción ya existente o creada por él. Mikasa y Armin, que conocían bien a Eren sabía que a alguien le dedicaba esas canciones, que por ese alguien le cantaba con tanto entusiasmo.

_Dame un poco de tiempo_

_O quema todo esto_

_Jugaremos al escondite_

_Para cambiar esto,_

_Todo lo que quiero_

_Es el sabor que permiten tus labios._

_Mi, mi, mi, mí_

_Oh dame amor,_

_..._

_...Dame amor como nunca antes_

_Porque últimamente_

_Lo he estado anhelando más_

_Y ha pasado un tiempo_

_Pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo_

_Quizás debería dejarte ir,_

Normalmente le contaba todo a su media hermana, Mikasa, pero desde ese momento en que Eren actuaba diferente por solo soltar suspiros cada cierto tiempo y que parecía con la cabeza en las nubes fue que Armin, un domingo que Hagnes les dio el día libre y que salieron por un helado fue que intento acercarse a Eren cuando la chica pelinegra se detuvo a comprar los helados.

-Eren... ¿todo está bien?

-Sí, seguro Mikasa te pidió que me preguntaras ¿no es así?

-Bueno, no la puedes culpar, ustedes se tienen uno al otro y es normal que se preocupe cuando te ve tan distraído.

-Por favor no le digas-suplico, mirando que la chica aún no se acercara-...Armin... ¡estoy enamorado!

-¿Qué? ¿De quién?-no pudo evitar la sorpresa ante tal confesión de su amigo-¿La conozco?

-No es nadie de la escuela...es...alguien del restaurante.

-¿En serio? No me digas que...¡una cliente!

Eren asintió sonrojado, no podía oculta ese sentimiento que le comía por dentro ya hace dos meses.

-Ni...ni siquiera es mujer Armin...

Entonces su amigo no dijo nada, haciéndole creer a Eren que probablemente lo tachaba de gay y que eso cambiaría su amistad.

-¡Un hombre! ¿En serio Eren?

-Ssshhh... ¡te escuchara!-se refería a la pelinegra que realmente no estaba tan lejos de donde ellos se encontraban sentados-No es que sea gay...bueno...no estoy seguro, solo sé que, cuando lo veo entrar no puedo apartar mi vista de él.

-Bueno...no soy de juzgar a las personas, solo que me sorprende...y a la vez no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-ahora era el castaño quien miraba a su amigo rubio con estupor.

-Creo sabe quién es. Es el soldado ¿no es así?

-¡ ¿Tan obvio soy?!-su quijada se calló de asombro, y sus mejillas se tornaron aún más coloradas.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-rio el rubio con ganas-Si...he visto como lo miras cuando cantas, y puedo asegurar que cantas para el ¿o me equivoco?

-No... ¡rayos! Y quien quiero que se dé cuenta, no lo hace. Como quisiera que mis canciones le hicieran sabe que canto para él, pero creo que a él no le importa; el solo...va a desayunar y punto.

-No es que no le importe-alzo los hombros tratando de decir "no se" en esa acción-Tal vez solo...no te ha prestado la atención que tu quisieras. ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Porque no creo que pretendas cantarle toda la vida.

-No pero...

-¡Ey chicos! ¿De que hablaban?

En eso llego Mikasa con los helados interrumpiendo la conversación de manera abrupta. Tanto Eren como Armin negaron que fuera algo de importancia, pero las miradas cómplices entre ellos decían que esa conversación aun no terminaba.

This is the start of something beautiful

This is the start of something new

You are the one that will make me lose it all

You are the start of something new

Este es el comienzo de algo hermoso

Este es el comienzo de algo nuevo

Tú eres el único que me hace perderlo todo

Tú eres el comienzo de algo nuevo.

Pero había algo incluso peor que el amor no correspondió de Eren hacia el hombre. ¡No tenía idea como se llamaba! Nunca dejaba datos, solo pagaba a veces más de la cuenta o dejaba divido entre la cuenta y la propina; sin embargo, lo que más curiosidad le causaba a Armin era que aquel hombre se iba después de que Eren terminaba de cantar. ¿Coincidencia? Por supuesto se lo dijo a su amigo advirtiéndole que solo era suposición suya y que no se hiciera falsas esperanzas, pero eso no sirvió, solo amedrento a el castaño a seguir cantando cada domingo a las 11:45 de la mañana.

But I can't fix him, can't make him better

And I can't do nothing about his strange weather

But you are invincible, cause I can't break through your world

Cuz you're living shades of cool, your heart is unbreakable

...

And when he calls, he calls for me, not for you

He prays for love, he prays for peace, and maybe someone new

But I can't help him, can't make him better

And I can't do nothing about his strange weather

Pero yo no lo puedo arreglar, no puedo hacerlo aún mejor

Y yo no puedo hacer nada sobre su extraño clima

Pero usted es invencible, porque no puedo romper su mundo

Porque está tonos de fresco viviente, su corazón es irrompible

...

Y cuando él llama, llama para mí, no para ti

Ora por el amor, él reza por la paz, y tal vez a alguien nuevo

Pero yo no lo puedo evitar, no puedo hacerlo mejor

Y yo no puedo hacer nada sobre su extraño clima

Fue entonces que, cuando canto esa canción algo paso.

Por vez primera, unos minutos antes de que Eren terminara de cantar, unos minutos después de que el amor platónico del chico se levantara de su lugar dejando la taza vació con un ligero calor al olvido del líquido que estuvo ahí junto con un pay a medio comer; giro a ver a Eren. Si, por unos breves instantes sus miradas chocaron causando un extraño frenesí en el interior del chico para luego, el hombre se marchara dejando el sonido de la campana tras de sí, como también un vértigo que hizo marear al chico enamorado.

-*_Me vio...¡Me vio!*_-Aquella enorme felicidad sentía que saldría disparada de su pecho.

Esa noche no pudo dormir por la gran alegría que se desbordaba de su joven espíritu, soñando con algún día poder hablarle decirle cuanto lo amaba, aunque eso solo fuera, un sueño, el cual soñó esa noche bajo la luz de la luna que se asomaba por su ventana.

Y cuando sus esperanzas estaban por las nubes, fue que esas mismas junto con la ilusión de volverlo a ver a la siguiente semana le hizo bajar del cielo de un golpe oprimiéndole el pecho, no pudiendo respirar; igual que una enorme piedra llamada enamoramiento sobre su cuerpo no dejándolo moverse, causándole muchísimo dolor.

Su enamorado no se presentó.

No fue todo, paso una, dos, tres semanas, perdiendo la cuenta pero aumentando la necesidad de presencia por verlo una vez más. Ya no podía cantar con regocijo como al inicio, Ya no se encontraba quien lo inspiraba, mirando el lugar vació esperando que fuera llenado una vez más. No fue sino hasta el 2° mes que el decidió canta una última canción dedicada al amor platónico, el primero, el más doloroso, el único verdadero para su corta vida.

Afureru hitomi tojita mama tsumetaku nureta kuchibiru ni

Kiss me good-bye kore de owari to Make me cry

...

Toki wo tomete mou futari no

Maku wo tojite shimaeba ii…

Kyandoru ga kieru made namida ga kareru made

Itsudemo soba ni ita mitsumete hoshii

Kuzurete shimau hodo kowarete shimau hodo

Itsudemo koko ni ite mitsumeteitai

Con los ojos arrasados, cerrados por el húmedo toque de tus labios fríos

Kiss me good bye, este es el final y me hace llorar

...

El tiempo se detiene para los dos

Sería mejor que el telón se cerrara al fin...

Hasta que las velas se apaguen, hasta que las lágrimas se sequen

Siempre estaré contigo, queriendo verte

Entre más me rompa en pedazos, hasta quedar completamente destrozado

Siempre estaré ahí, deseando verte

Esa fue, su manera de despedirse esperando inútilmente que, donde quiera que estuviera, pudiera escucharlo y hacerle sabe lo mucho que lo amaba. Por otro lado, no imagino que alguien más que su amor platónico lo había escuchado.

Al terminar su jornada se percataron, no solo Eren, de que un hombre aguardaba en la barra.

-Ahm...disculpe buen hombre, vamos a cerrar y...-quería decirle que se fuera, sin ser brusco pero eso siempre le costaba trabajo al viejo Hagnes.

-¡Oh sí! Lo se jajajaja estaba esperando eso. La verdad es que me gustaría hablar con uno de sus empleados.

En eso salían Eren, Mikasa, y Armin de la cocina con mochila en hombro dispuestos a irse a sus casas a descansar.

-¡Eres tú! ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-dijo el hombre, entusiasmado.

Se dirigió a los tres chicos que se quedaron mirando entre sí para saber a quién se refería.

-¿Con quién?-inquirió Hagnes que también se llenó de la curiosidad al ver tan interesado el hombre en uno de sus muchachos.

-¡A él! El de ojos hermosos ¿Cómo te llamas?-fue entonces que señalo a uno de ellos en específico.

-¿A mí? mi...mi nombre es Eren Jaeger

-¡Oh! Bonito nombre. Lamento si esto los toma por sorpresa, pero te he escuchado cantar. ¡Tienes una hermosa voz! Además de tu talento para hacer riquísimos pays- el hombre desconocido no dejaba de sonreírle.

-Jejeje...bueno...gracias pero... ¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Bueno...tú eres mi principal interés, pero creo que tus amigos también encajarían perfecto-acomodo sus dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos en manera de cuadro enfocando a los tres chicos.- ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Ahm...yo Armin y ella es...

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-interrumpió la pelinegra mostrando acidez en su voz pues no le gustaba en absoluto la confianza que se tomaba aquel tipo.

-¡Mikasa! No debes ser grosera- le reprendió su tío.

-Sí, sí, lo lamento, que descortés soy-tomo del bolsillo interior de su saco una tarjeta dándosela a Eren-Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, soy director de una compañía disquera y busco nuevos talentos. Me gustaría saber si les interesaría formar un grupo y grabar su primer demo ¿Que dicen?

Hagnes casi pierde la quijada ante las palabras del hombre, mientras que Eren, Mikasa, y Armin se miraron entre sí sin saber que responder ante tal propuesta. Eren había sido visto por alguien importante pero no solo el, también sus amigos formaban parte de ese incertidumbre destino; solo que, todo dependía de su respuesta. Y, aquí, queridos lectores, si han seguido este relato hasta este punto, sabrán que, es donde inicia esta pequeña historia.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones para esté capítulo:<strong>

"_Monsieur Lenobie"-Edit Piaf_

_Give me love"- Ed Sheeran._

"_This"-Ed Sheeran._

"_Shades of cool"-Lana del rey_

"_Kiss me good bye"-Buck Tick._

* * *

><p>Las canciones escojidas son de mis favoritas, si se animan a escucharlas, no se arrepentiran jejeje ;) Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar Follow, Review, o Fav, como gusten se los agradecere muchisisimo :3<p>

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

¡Saludos a todos! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaaaa!**

**Ay...chicas... no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hizo cada uno de sus review TnT, nunca se que esperarme con cada cosa que escribo, sinceramente me hiciero llorar de felicidad, aveces soy muy sentimentalona jejej ¡gracias a las que me comentan desde el face! y las que dejan su review aún si no tienen cuenta. ¡las adoro! tengo un par de aclaraciónes al final de este capítulo. Sin más les dejo la segunda parte de esta pequeña historia.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II:<strong>

Sus labios de movían, su lengua formaba palabras, las palabras que se hacían canción en la voz de Eren dirigidas a ese amor imposible, irracional, y hasta patético. Pero luego, esa mirada, aquel instante en que esos ojos fríos como el mismo hielo, se cruzaron con los ojos cálidos de una agua azul verdosa, un mar salvaje, que pertenecían a un joven ansioso, y soñador, romántico y enamorado, enamorado de un hombre que hasta la fecha no tenía idea de su nombre. Solo tenía eso, esa mirada, y el aspecto que siempre portaba.

- ¡Eren! Mi niño ¿Aún no estás listo?-la voz de una mujer le irrumpió en aquel doloroso pero apreciado recuerdo. Era de cabello castaño sostenido en una coleta, lentes, un traje con falda y zapatillas que la hacía lucir elegante pero sobre todo importante.

-Hanji-san...lo siento...solo dame un minuto y salgo...

-Bien, bien, pero no tardes, la gente anda esperando para verlos en el escenario-le giño el ojo dejando el cuarto tras cerrar la puerta.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo con rededor de luces arreglándose el cabello, calificando su atuendo de camisa roja, corbata de romboides entre negro y blanco con un saco de color negro de lentejuelas, su pantalón de cuero ajustado con sus botas altas de agujetas; ¡Lucia bien! Pero no era de su entero gusto, solo era un imagen para lo que acontecería ese día.

Parecía tan lejana aquella noche en que Erwin Smith se había presentado en el pequeño restaurante de su tío Hagnes proponiéndole algo que en su vida imagino. Ahora, se encontraba saliendo de un camerino, recorriendo un largo pasillo hacia una salida de luces intermitentes, ruido de gente aclamando al grupo musical del momento y ahí, al final del pasillo, lo esperaba Mikasa con una falda hasta la altura de sus muslos, unas coletas, y un ligero maquillaje que acentuaba sus hermosos rasgos, junto con Amín, que portaba un atuendo parecido al de él y una enorme sonrisa.

-Siempre te encanta hacerla de emoción. ¿Estás nervioso?-se aproximó a su medio hermano para sostenerle la mano y dedicarle una mirada dulce.

-¡Estoy bien Mikasa! Sabes que detesto que te portes como mi madre.

-¡Yo si estoy nervioso! ¡Hay mucha gente!- interrumpió el rubio, no dejaba de masajear sus manos en un intento fallido de controla a su sistema nervioso.

-¡Jejeje, tranquilo Armin! Ya hemos tenido varios conciertos antes, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien como siempre -le palmeo la espalda dedicándole una enorme sonrisa- Bueno ¡aquí vamos!

Fue así que el grupo llamado: " Shiganshina Titans" salió a escena haciendo enloquecer a los presentes. Eren con su hermosa voz, y sus letras que provocaba tener varias mujeres detrás del así como chicos, pero sobre todo la euforia que mostraba sobre la tarima. Mikasa con su semblante taciturno pero que animaba a el público con su baquetas y su estruendo talento con la batería. Armín con los pequeños saltos que daba, pidiendo más gritos, pidiendo que siguieran las canciones del grupo que sus fans se sabían de memoria, pero también dejando en momentos mudos y llenos de emoción a sus fans con los solos de su guitarra.

El concierto comenzó con una suave pero movida canción, haciendo callar a los fanáticos embelesados por la letra del más reciente álbum del grupo.

ano hikoi o shita wasure kaketa hana ga saku

aro hikoi o shitta honou mitaina

ano hikoi o shitta mune no botan hazushite wa

anata no yokogao nusumi miteita

zutto ite ne watashi no naka

ima wa waratte kono mune ni moeru honou wa yagate wa kieru keredo...

ano hikoi ga shinda kiete shimoe nanimo kamo

anata no yokogao mienakunaru

zuttoitene kokoro no naka

ima wa nemutte kono mune ni moeru honou wa yagate wa kieru

utsukushii ore no tenshi FLAME

Aquel día que conocí el amor

Comencé a olvida el nacimiento de las flores

Aquel día que supe que el amor es como una flama

Aquel día que conocí el amor,

Arranqué el botón más cercano a mi corazón

Y dirigí una mirada furtiva a tu perfil

Siempre estarás dentro de mí, lo sabes

Mi corazón ríe aún ahora,

Cuando nuestra llama ardiente

Ya se ha extinguido

Aquel día en que nuestro amor murió

Desee que todo desapareciera con él

Cuando no pude ver más tu perfil

Quédate por siempre en mi corazón

Ahora en mi pecho duerme esa ardiente llama

Que terminó extinguiéndose

En la mente de Eren, mientras interpretaba la canción y se movía sobre el escenario en pasos suaves y con mirada melancólica, recordaba como la letra de esa canción llego a su mente, de las veces que su amor platónico pudo verlo a distancia, en un lugar seguro, añorándolo ingenuamente.

Siguiente de esa, siguió una más estruendosa, que era más erótica y provocativa, no solo por los movimientos de Eren si no por la letra.

...

Omae wa queen nakenashi no ai yaseppotchi no yubi de

Hirogeru kizu marude stripper chi no iro no fruit

Black cherry oishi sou na baby

Totemo suteki dayo kuchizuketai

Black cherry mukidashi no baby

Daraku no fuchi e ore wa shizunshimau

Omae wa honey afuredasu mitsu ore wa hizamazuite

Muchuu de kuurau marude inu mitai namida sae nagasu

Black cherry atama kara baby

Tsumasaki ni kakete kuchizuketai

Black cherry zubunure na baby

Daraku no fuchi de ore wa oborechimau

Omae ni wa karukai kuruoshii omoi ga

Omae ni mierukai iyashii ore ga

Subarashii kono toki [kanji: shunkan] yume no you na hitotoki

Subarashii kono toki [kanji: shunkan] yume no you na kono hitotoki wo

...

Eres una reina con poco amor y manos pequeñas

La herida alargada de una fruta roja,

Como un stripper

Black Cherry, eso luce delicioso, nena

Es encantador, quiero besarlo

Blach Cherry, desnúdate, nena

Me sumiré completamente en la profunda lujuria

Cariño, eres dulce néctar desbordante, me arrodillo ante ti

Siempre aguardando como un perro,

Esperando la caída de una gota.

Black Cherry, quiero cubrirte con mis besos, nena

Desde la cabeza hasta la punta del pie

Black Cherry, hasta que te mojes, nena

Me ahogaré en la profunda lujuria

¿Puedes entender mis alocados sentimientos?

¿Puedes ver que soy sincero?

Esto es maravilloso, este sueño parece real

Esto es maravilloso, este momento parece un sueño

...

Fue que le siguieron muchos más éxitos pasados, éxitos recientes, todas las canciones recibidas con gritos y coros por los fans que pagaron su boleto para ver a la banda.

Eran el grupo del momento, pero el más talentoso. ¿Por qué? No por nada llevaban ya 5 años de una carrera exitosa. Disco tras disco que sacaban era un rotundo éxito con enormes cantidades de copias vendidas, además de premios ganados, extenuantes y exitosas giras alrededor de todo Japón y fuera del mismo.

Si, lo olvide mencionar, Mikasa y Armin también tenían talento para los instrumentos cosa que ni el mismo Eren sabia, solo hasta que Erwin les había puesto el ojo. Ahora, los tres formaban una banda juvenil con un gran talento a cuestas así como un excelente futuro.

Amados por unos, odiados por otros, así como el constante accedió de los reporteros, los paparazis, y la enorme farándula que esperaba un pequeño error para mancharlos. No era así; tanto Eren como Mikasa y Armin siguieron con sus estudios teniendo otra carrera aparte de la de músico. Eren era ingeniero en mecatronica, Mikasa era administradora de empresas, y Armin era Veterinario. Sabían que la belleza, la juventud, pero sobre todo la fama no duraría por mucho así que no estaba de más tener una profesión de respaldo en caso de que por alguna razón decidieran disolver el grupo; pero, por el momento, eso se veía muy lejano.

Se preguntaran ¿que impulso a los tres chicos aceptar la propuesta de Erwin Smith? Eren no olvidaba a ese amor platónico ¿Entienden ahora porque es patético? ¡5 años habían pasado ya! Pero el joven era de corazón voluntarioso e infantil que seguía los instintos de su joven actuar, así como esos sentimientos que lejos de desaparecer acrecentaban, el vino que con los años por el añejamiento tenía un mejor sabor. ¿Por qué esa terquedad a un amor imposible? ¡Simple! Creyó ciegamente en que, si seguía cantando, algún día sus letras llegarían a ese hombre del cual seguía tontamente enamorado, aunque Mikasa le decía una y otra vez que olvidara eso, que era inútil -Ya que poco después supo de su amor platónico- puesto que, un día, Armin llego con la noticia a Eren de que hubo un enfrentamiento que desato una guerra en Asia, siendo reclutados soldados de Japón y demás países aledaños que tenían sociedad con el país y ayudaban solidariamente. No era cuestión de adivinar. En el periódico había una larga lista de los soldados reclutados pero había un problema ¿Cómo sabían quién era si Eren nunca supo su nombre? ¡No importo! Era seguro que por ser soldado estuviera en la lista aunque no supiera como se llamaba.

¿Estaba vivo? ¿Estaba muerto? Nada era concluyente, nada estaba dicho; no obstante Eren en ningún momento dejo de cantar, en ningún momento dejo de escribir y en ningún momento dejo de pensar en él. Todas sus canciones iban dirigidas a él, esperando que, si seguía vivo, lo viera en la Tv y lo identificara. Era tonto, absurdo, ilógico según palabras de Mikasa, pero pese a que tenía todo en su contra él no perdía la esperanza.

...

...

...

...

Como todo espectáculo que daba el grupo fue un éxito, tocaron al menos 10 canciones dejándolos sudados por el fuerte golpe de las luces, el movimiento, pero sobre todo por cantar con la voz de su corazón, con la letra de sus más sinceros sentimientos.

Al regresar a los camerinos tanto Hanji su manager, como Erwin, su jefe y alguna gente del staff, los recibieron con flores, serpentinas, y champagne para festejar el final de una gira, pero así mismo el inicio de más éxitos para el futuro.

Les aplaudieron, les sirvieron de la champagne todo parecía armonioso y perfecto hasta que Hanji le ofreció bebida a Mikasa pero esta negó con desanimo.

-¿Que sucede nena? No pareces feliz.

-¡Es que no lo estoy!-gritó, se sentía irritada que se sobresaltó provocando lo mismo a todos pero sobre todo a Eren y Armin que conocían bien a la chica y nunca le daba por explotar de esa manera.

-Jejeje, todo está bien, no se preocupen. Es el estrés y la tensión de terminar una gira. ¿Podrían darnos un momento? ¡Muchas gracias por su valiente apoyo!-Expreso Erwin, pidiendo amablemente a los del staff que se retiraran para solo quedar los involucrados y que no se propagara un escándalo sin sentido.

En cuanto todos salieron el silencio se hizo de un de repente entre las 5 personas que quedaron en el camerino principal, que era el de Eren.

-¿Qué sucede Mikasa?-intento hablar Erwin, pero ella lo ignoro por completo dedicándole una mirada de desdén y tronando los dientes.

-¡El jefe te está hablando!-hizo ver Eren que no entendía la actitud de su hermana-¿Por qué te compartas así? Esto no es algo habitual. ¿Qué sucede? Nos fue bien, no entiendo tu actitud.

-¿No entiendes? ¡Claro! ¡Eres idiota!-en eso se aproximó a su hermano y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a puño cerrado.

-¡Wuaa! ¡Eso doli...auch! ¿Qué te pasa, por qué me pegas? ¡Demonios Mikasa!-se sobaba su cabeza sin entender aun la razón de su hermana por reprenderlo de algo que desconocía.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?-preguntaba indignada.

-¿De qué est...?

-¡Sabes muuuy bien de que te hablo!-interrumpió ella sin dejar a un lado su estupor enfadado.

-No, de verdad que no...Y si vamos a estar jugando a las adivinanzas de una vez me declaro perdedor-se cruzó de brazos rindiéndose ante el enojo confuso de la chica.

-¡No te hagas! ¡La dedicatoria! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Me prometiste que no lo harías más!

Justo a dos canciones de finalizar el concierto Eren dedico la canción a "su amor que andaba de viaje" pidiéndole que volviera, y que lo escuchara donde quiera que estuviera.

I don't know when I lost my mind

Maybe when I made you mine

Ooohh

I don't know when I lost my mind

Maybe it was every time

You said you said you said

That I miss you

And I miss you

These words mean nothing to me

I'm just sitting on a fence of how it used to be

These three words are aching

Come strip and suffocating

No sé cuándo perdí mi mente

Tal vez cuando te hice mía

Ooooohh

No sé cuándo perdí mi mente

Tal vez era cada vez

Tú dijiste, tú dijiste, tú dijiste...

"te echo de menos"

Y te extraño

Estas palabras no significan nada para mí

Estoy sentado en una valla de la forma en que solía ser

Estas tres palabras duelen

Venga tira y sofocante.

Eso era un hábito en cada concierto a modo de llamado a aquel amor platónico de Eren, solo que está vez, Mikasa no se sentía nada contenta con eso.

-¡Aaahh! ¡Así que es eso! ¿Cuál es tu ardor? Sabes que todas las canciones que escribo tienen un motivo y por qué nacen. Y también...-en eso apretó sus puños uno lleno de frustración, tristeza, desasosiego, y el otro lleno de esperanza, determinación, y valentía-Porque yo...quiero encontrarlo...sé que debe estar vivo, sé que un día mis canciones llegarán a él ¿Por qué te cuesta entenderlo?-en eso Eren alzo la voz.

Los demás que no participaban en la discusión se sentían en una posición incomoda y frustrada.

-O-oigan chicos...cálmense ¿sí? No creo que esta discusión lleve a algún lado...Jefe, Hanji-san hay que dejarlos un momento solos, ellos necesitan tener una conversación de hermanos-pidió Armin que se sentía de más en ese pequeño lugar que ahora vio igual a una caja donde todos estaban apretados y en una posición bochornosa.

-Ehm... ¿Seguro Armin?-inquirió Hanji.

-Si...yo sé lo que les digo...ni siquiera yo me meto cuando estos dos discuten, dejemos que lo resuelvan solos-murmuro.

Erwin echo una ojeada de perfil antes de marcharse preocupado por la repentina discusión tras el concierto que sucedió atrás. Armin le susurro a los dos hermanos que los dejarían solo para seguir hacia a salida a Hanji.

Cuando quedaron solos en el camerino, de nuevo vino un silencio antes de lo que se avecinaba.

-Eren...debes entender, lo que haces es absurdo. Sé que todas tus canciones nos han llevado a tener lo que tenemos, que hemos logrado nuestros sueños a través de lo que tu cantas, de lo que Armin y yo hacemos en la banda pero...entiende...ese sentimiento te está destruyendo. Solo estoy preocupada por ti y de lo que esa obsesión tuya está acarreándote.-bajo el tono de voz, intentando sonar dulce, conciliadora, y gentil; incluso, tomo el valor de aproximarse a su hermano para tomarlo de la mano y hacerle pasar su sentir, su amor de hermana.

-¡No!-la chica no se lo espero, Eren le arrojo la mano de un manotazo-¡no seas condescendiente conmigo! Se lo que intentas...pero no lo lograras, Amo a ese hombre, es más fuerte que yo, no puedes entender por lo que estoy pasando.

-Pero, Eren, de eso 5 años ¿No crees que es demasiado?

-¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡Estoy harto! Siempre es lo mismo contigo. ¿Porque no te pones un poco en mi lugar?

-¡El que no entiende eres tú! Date cuenta que es absurdo e ilógico.

-El amor es así, pero como vas a saber si nunca lo has sentido.-tras decir eso giro su vista para ya no ver más a la chica apretando sus dientes.

-No seas cruel...-eso le dolía pues jamás en su corta vida se había enamorado. Su hermano se lo recordó como una espina punzante en el corazón que no puedes sacar y se ha convertido en llaga.

-Tú lo eres conmigo...

-Eren...el probablemente esté muerto...debes olvidarlo...por tu bien...

-¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar eso de ti.

-Eren...hermanito...yo...

-¡No! ¡Vete al diablo!

Ya no quería seguir con la misma perorata hiriente de Mikasa, así que, en un intento de que lo que decía ella, pudiera ser verdad, salió del camerino disparado como chinampina encendida.

-Eren, ¿Qué pa...a dónde vas? ¡Oye! ¡Eren!-la puerta le pego justo en la nariz de Armin y mientras se sobaba el golpe miraba como su amigo salía corriendo.

-¡Ay no! Ahí va otra vez...-dijo con pesar Hanji que se paró de lado con una mano sobre su cintura, mientras hacía unas llamadas.

-¿De nuevo? ¡No, este jovencito me sacara canas verdes!-este fue Erwin que se tomó de los cabellos histérico ante una acción que, según al parecer, ya era algo normal el que Eren saliera huyendo después de una fuerte discusión con su media hermana.

...

...

...

...

Afortunadamente nadie lo venía persiguiendo en su huida infantil, se metió a un callejón, se soltó su cabello- ya que lo traía largo-, se acomodó unos pañuelos en el pecho para parecer mujer, se puso unos lentes que traía en su bolsillo y salió a la calle para pasar desapercibido, sabiendo que Hanji seguro ya había mandado a toda una parvada de hombres de seguridad tras el para regresarlo de vuelta sano y salvo, pero sobre todo, lejos de los reporteros que pudieran andar cerca del estadio donde se presentó el concierto.

Su disfraz no era algo convincente y menos por lo improvisado que fue, con lo que traía en los bolsos, pero al menos para la gente que lo viera de reojo no lo identificaría tan fácil al hacerse pasar por una mujer debido a sus rasgos hermosos y varoniles, había algo que lo hacía ver como una mujer si se lo proponía. Camino por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja en un intento de mantener un perfil bajo.

-¡Ey tú!-fue que escucho una voz detrás- ¡Joven Eren deténganse!-Lo habían identificado pese a su "disfraz".

Otras veces regresaba sin protestar, pero en ese instante seguía molesto por Mikasa, por todo, que no quería ver a nadie sino hasta que su furia se calmara. Salió disparado tratando de perderse entre los transeúntes de la banqueta; Y, sin embargo, al cruzar la calle dando por perdidos a los del traje de negro de seguridad tropezó con una persona que le hizo caer sentado directo al suelo.

-¡Auch...mierda!

-Tsch...¿Eres ciego? ¡Ah! Eres una chica... ¿no crees que tienes un lenguaje muy grosero para ser una mujer?

-¡Lo siento! Es que me venían siguiendo y...

Entonces, todo se detuvo. Ese momento, ese instante en que sientes que el tiempo se detiene solo para otorgarte esos valiosos minutos como los más preciados de tu vida; ese instante en que quisieras que no existiera un reloj con su persistente "tic tac"; ese instante en que, cuando crees que todo ha sido en vano, el destino te hace cambiar de parecer, Ese momento, ese fragmento de vida que se llama: Reencuentro. ¿Lo adivinan? Ante los ojos del joven que se encontraban abiertos de ojos de par en par se encontraba el amor de su corta vida. Solo 5 años, 5 años tuvieron que pasar para volverlo a ver.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones usadas en esté capítulo:<strong>

_"Flame"-Buck Tick_

_Black Cherry"-Buck Tick_

_"Miss you"-Ed Sheeran._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINALES: Ya se, ya se, le deje en una parte super mega intrigante, ¡no me maten! xD pero es presiso que terminara en esa parte pues seria un capítulo mega largo y de cualquier modo quedaria intrigante, no se ya escribo estás cosas en automatico :v Para el proximo no se cuanto me demoré ya lo tengo hecho se los dije ¿no? yo escribo y luego publico, pero el detalle es que tengo una Beta que me ayuda, y me da panico hacerlo sin que ella me diga "está bien o aqui no le entiendo, o fijate en esto o en el otro" x´D mi ortografia a mejorado mucho por ella, por eso le debo mucho -w- así que todo depende de ella, no les digo quien es porque me la acosaran :P así que dejemosla como anonima. Mmmm recuerdo que algo más diria de este capítulo pero...no recuerdo... -_- ¡Oh si! ¿Qué paso con Levi? bueno en este capítulo ya se aclaro :p ¿Malo Levi? jajaja no, mi idea en esta historia no es un Levi que sea cruel con Eren, como acostumbre en mis otras historias, lamento si di esa impresion, sin embargo ¡ojo! no PIENSO CAMBIAR A LEVI con referencia a su personalidad solo porque sea una historia romantica y cursi, pero tampoco será del todo frio...¿confuso? espero que no, ya llegará el momento en que vean "que piensa el" sean pacientes por favor :33 .<br>**

**Algunas le atinaron a lo que pasará luego pero no diré nada xD quiero que sea sorpresa para las que no son tan perspectivas jejej. ¡Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Prometo que el siguiente será de su entero agrado y si no...que me parta un rayo -mira el cielo que no este nublado (?)- Se que antes no hacia estas notas, pero me di cuenta que hacian falta en mis otros fics para aclara cosas. Así que espero no les moleste :3**

**CONTESTANDO REVIEW DE LINDAS LECTORAS SIN CUENTA:**

**Perla: **Jeje, gracias, esa es la idea, me alegro haberlo logrado siendo que yo me siento inutil para ser cursi :p ¡espero verte de nuevo! ;)

**Guest:** ¡oh! ya te extrañaba :P jejeje te tengo presente como tantas de mis lectoras. gracias :) pues ya está aquí. ¡nos vemos!

**AyaneMagnus:** ¡jajajjaja! si...pensé que alguien me diria algo sobre mi forma "sangrienta de escribir" :v pero debes admitir que de vez en cuando se necesita un poco de miel. Ya regresaré con una historia que tengo pendiente por ahí; dame paciencia, ya ando en ella pero todavia no está lista. ¡Gracias por seguirme! ;)

**Meli:** Mmmm...no recuerdo haberte visto, pero¡bienvenida! me alegra saber que te guste y gracias por leer *o* Aawwww ¡que lindaaaa! -le abraza- gracias por bellas palabras, y pues si...la idea es que sea un relato, y pues no me está quedando del todo mal ¿oh si? jejje ¡espero verte en el siguiente review! :) ¡saludos!

**Bueeeeno pues es todo, no quiero hacer leer nada inutil y tedioso :p ¡las quieroooo! en serio, me animan a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar. No olviden dejar fav, follow, review o lo que ustedes quieran; recuerden, para una escritora de fanfics que lo hace por mero placer nuestra unica paga es un comentario y lo mejor de todo ¡es gratis para ustedes! ;) jejeje**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Holaaaa!**

**Bueno, mi beta me recompenso y se apuro con el capí tres :D pues...igual que en el otro capítulo tendré que dejar unas aclaraciones a final del capítulo para que no se me desvien XD sin más que decir les dejo leer -w-**

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAJIME ISAYAMA yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO III:<p>

...

Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes

But it's the only thing that I know

When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes

It's the only thing that makes us feel alive

We keep this love in a photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Our hearts were never broken

And time's forever frozen, still

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me close until our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home

Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul

And it's the only thing that I know

I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya

And it's the only thing to take with us when we die

We keep this love in a photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Our hearts were never broken

And time's forever frozen, still

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me close until our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

And if you hurt me

That's okay baby, there'll be worse things

Inside these pages you just hold me

And I won't ever let you go

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

...

Amar puede doler, amar puede herir a veces

Pero es lo único que sé

Cuando se pone duro, sabes que puede ser difícil a veces

Es la única cosa que nos hace sentir vivos

Mantenemos este amor en una fotografía

Hicimos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos

Donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran

Nuestros corazones nunca se rompen

Y tiempo de congelado para siempre, aún

Así que puedes mantenerme

Dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones rotos

Sosteniéndome cerca hasta que nuestros ojos se encuentren

Nunca estarás sola, espera a que llegue a casa.

Amar puede sanar, amar puede curar tu alma

Y es lo único que sé

Te juro que se volverá más fácil, recuerda que nunca estamos repitiendo ya

Y es la única cosa que llevemos con nosotros cuando estemos muertos.

Mantenemos este amor en una fotografía

Hicimos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos

Donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran

Nuestros corazones nunca se rompen

Y tiempo de congelado para siempre, aún

Así que puedes mantenerme

Dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones rotos

Sosteniéndome cerca hasta que nuestros ojos se encuentren

Nunca estarás sola

Y si me haces daño

Eso es bien bebé, habrá cosas peores

Dentro de nuestras páginas sólo abrázame

Y no te dejaré ir

Espera venir a casa

Espera venir a casa

Espera venir a casa

Espera venir a casa

...

Todo parecía haberse ensordecido, e incluso detenido. ¡Era el! El hombre por el cual 5 años lo había hecho perder parte de su oxigeno así como alimentaba la esperanza con cada suspiro de estúpido enamorado. "¡Pero qué manera tan común de reencontrarse!" Sí, eso deben pensar, pero por si no les ha quedado claro, en lo más sencillo esta lo más especial. Este instante lo era.

-¡Ey! ¿Tomaras mi mano o seguirás en el piso como tonta?-la voz, aquella gruesa y recia voz le hizo saber que no era una mentira lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-¡Ah! ¡lo-lo siento!-Y como si se viera así mismo siendo protagonista de su propia historia desde un sillón en una sala de cine, tomo la mano del hombre que lo atrajo hacia arriba con fuerza estando al instante frente a él.

Su corazón no paraba de latir frenéticamente, lo sentía en los oídos dando ese "tum, tum" una y otra vez; rebelde, feliz, excitado, así era su corazón y ni el mismo podía detener ese latir. Y tomar su mano...esa mano pequeña pero dura, la mano de un hombre que a pesar de su apariencia fría su mano demostraba una regocijarte calidez en el joven.

-¿Me devuelves mi mano, mocosa?

-¡Lo siento!-ni siquiera se había percatado de que lo seguía sosteniendo. Se sentía arder, las orejas increíblemente calientes.

-¡Tsch! No haces otra cosa más que disculparte-vocifero, sacudiéndose su ropa por la caída de hace unos instantes.

-Lo siento...-volvió a repetir Eren, si podía decir eso era mucho, la garganta se le cerraba, las lágrimas le querían traicionar. Siempre imagino el momento de verlo pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente... ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Se acordaría de el a pesar del tiempo? Sus sentimientos se desbordaron del vaso de contención de amor que no sabía qué hacer con el derrame, quería escupirlo, pero incluso en su mente una pequeña parte de razón le decía: "no seas estúpido, sonaras como un maldito acosador"

-¿Y? ¿Quién te sigue?

De nuevo lo distrajo de su mente, de sus planes para decirle lo que tanto guardaba.

-¡U-unos tipos!

-¡Ahí está! ¡Vuelva aquí!-Era la voz de uno de los guardaespaldas a una distancia en que todos los de la calle miraban a quien se dirigía.

-¿Quiénes son?-inquirió el hombre a lado de Eren que también vio a los hombres trajeados a solo unos cuantos metros de la calle.

-¡Eso no importa!-entonces algo en el cerebro de Eren hizo "clic"-¡Ayúdeme! ¡No deje que me atrapen! ¡Por favor!-le tomó del brazo aferrándose a él.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni de broma! No me quiero meter en problemas-inútilmente intentaba soltarse del agarre. Irritado porque aquella chica se le pego como sanguijuela a su brazo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!-le miraba con suplica.

-¡Rayos!

-¡Regrese! ¡No huya!-gritaba el hombre corriendo para alcanzar a Eren.

-¡No deje que me lleve! ¡Se lo ruego!

El amor platónico de Eren se debatía miradas entre el hombre que se aproximaba y "la chica" que le pedía ayuda. Tenía que tomar una decisión y debía ser rápido.

-Tsch... ¡bien! ¡Sígueme!-le tomo de la mano y la arrastro con él.

-¡Alto ahí!-gritaba el hombre trajeado que poco tardo para que su compañero le alcanzara y le ayudara a rescatar a Eren.

Un suspiro de alivio vino a los pulmones de Eren, pero era acompañado por otro llamado incertidumbre y nerviosismo al ser tomado de la mano de nada menos que su amor de hace 5 años. ¿Seguía soñando? No, esto no era un sueño, pero por un momento lo deseo, porque no quería despertar ni mucho menos dejar de soñar.

Llegaron a un callejón donde se metieron; aunque aquel era más bajo que Eren, cubrió a "la chica" con sus brazos recargados en la pared y nuestro protagonista se escondió entre su pecho, nervioso, ansioso; aspirando la aroma a limón con un toque de masculinidad que desprendía su camisa y su piel. Lo olio todo lo que podía, si iba a morir, si se iba a acabar el mundo, tenía que llevarse eso de recuerdo, el aroma de su gran amor.

Los hombres que perseguían a Eren pasaron de largo ignorando que ellos estaban en ese callejón. Él se asomó percatándose de que se dieron vuelta a una calle buscando a "la chica" que protegió.

-Parece que los hemos perdido.

-Si...gra-gracias...

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante. Eren se sintió desnudo, aquella mirada era taciturna, fría, pero lejos de alejarlo solo hizo que su corazón no dejara de latir contra su pecho como si quisiera salir y ser el que dijera lo que tanto había guardado. Ese "te amo desde hace tiempo" que no quería parar más.

-Bien...ahora vete y déjame en paz-se retiró de el para irse.

-¡No, espere!-le detuvo de la muñeca.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Di...Dígame su nombre...debo saber el nombre de quien me rescato...por favor...

-¡Qué infantil!

-¡Por favor...!

El hombre suspiro, cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de enzima a Eren.

-Levi Rivaille... ¿Satisfecha? ¿Y el tuyo mocosa?

"Levi Rivaille" ¡Dios! Cuanto tuvo que esperar para saber su nombre, ¡Era perfecto!

-Si...mi nombre es Ere...-entonces recordó que iba vestido de chica, y que él no había sospechado de su "inútil" pero al parecer muy efectivo disfraz-Ere...Erenina... jejeje Erenina Junger- hubiera querido decirle su nombre, quien era, cuanto lo amaba, pero su atuendo no era precisamente algo que pudiera explicar con facilidad.

-Bien...ahora cuídate, no sé porque te seguían pero por su atuendo puedo decir que eran tus guardaespaldas ¿no es así? Mejor regresa, o realmente podría pasarte algo malo. Tuviste suerte de toparte conmigo, otro ya te hubiera violado. Inmadura.

-Si...gracias...

En eso Levi se disponía a irse. No, no podía dejarlo ir así de fácil, tenía que pensar algo y rápido.

-¡Espera!-le volvió a detener

-¿Ahora qué? Eres demasiado confianzuda ¿lo sabias?

-Yo...no me deje solo...sola...es que...algo malo podría pasar, quédate conmigo hasta que...dejen de buscarme...yo siempre regreso, pero ahora no quiero...además, como dijiste, puede pasarme algo.

-¿Qué? Primero que nada, deja de tutearme que soy más grande que tu mocosa, y segundo ¿por qué habría de ayudarte? Solo me has dado problemas desde que choque contigo.

-¡Ya se! Pero...no quiero regresar todavía...te lo...se lo ruego...

Rivaille volvió a soltar un suspiro pesado, rindiéndose.

-De acuerdo, pero luego te iras y me dejaras en paz.

-¡Lo prometo!

Caminaban uno a lado del otro. Levi lo llevo hasta su auto, le hizo que subiera y arranco rumbo a un destino incierto.

La felicidad de Eren era desbordante, rosa, que no podía dejar de sonreír interiormente ¿Quién iba a imaginar que aquella huida el destino le jugaría esa partida tan llena de suerte? Bueno no era precisamente que el creyera en algo como el destino, pero ahora mismo juro que así fue pues no sabía a qué más echarle la culpa; no, espera, tenía que agradecerle a su hermana después, eso claro, cuando arreglara el pleito que tuvo con ella que ahora ya hasta la había perdonado. Ya nada importaba si podía estar al lado del hombre que amo, amaba, seguiría amando; y que ya tenía nombre: Levi Rivaille.

...

...

...

...

Llegaron a un edificio de departamentos, lo supo en cuanto llego al lugar. Durante todo el trayecto ninguno dijo nada. Eren no sabía que decir, ni como decirlo, ni como iniciar. Levi Rivaille solo se mantuvo con la mirada fija hacia el volante y el camino.

Ya en el departamento Rivaille hizo pasar a Eren y este, pudo ver que era un lugar amplio, limpio, y blanco. La mayoría de los muebles eran del mismo color y todo parecía ordenado y estático, como si se tratara de una foto de un departamento en venta. ¡Era perfecto! En silencio el pelinegro le dijo que se sentara en uno de los sofás, lo dejo solo un momento, pudiendo ver con libertad el hogar de su gran amor. Amplio, ordenado, pero sobre todo a leguas costoso. Sabía que era militar y entonces encontró la evidencia. En un pequeño librero había premios, medallas, retratos, reconocimientos por toda una pared. "Vaya...parece muy importante" se dijo, sintiendo que si antes que no conocía nada de él, ahora que estaba en su hogar, se estaba enamorando más y más si es que era posible. De pronto, su vista se detuvo en una foto donde dos hombres y una mujer más altos que Levi lo rodeaban; pero, sobre todo, uno de esos hombres rodeaba con confianza el hombro de Rivaille mientras este mostraba cara de desagrado y el otro reía cálidamente. ¡Le era familiar! "Ese no es..."

-Además de grosera, eres curiosa-La voz del pelinegro llego por su espalda negándole la vista al bajar el retrato no pudiendo aclarar la duda del hombre que se le hacía conocido, que abrazaba a Rivaille con tanta confianza.

-Lo...lo siento...-recibió en sus manos un vaso con agua que le dio su amor platónico.

-Como sea...-dejo caer su trasero en el sofá con cuidado mientras tomaba una copa de vino que se sirvió de un mini bar que tenía a lado de la sala, alternando entre la bebida y el cigarro que fumaba con estilo, según a ojos de Eren. ¿Qué demonios tenía ese hombre? No podía quitarle la vista por más que quisiera. Su forma de tocar con sus labios la copa, la forma de sostener con delicadeza el cigarro, incluso la forma en que soltaba el humo. Era ruda, pero fina al mismo tiempo. Si podía estar así toda la eternidad mirándolo se quedaría en ella.

-¿Qué tanto demonios me ves?

-¡Ah! Lo siento...

-Tsch...Ya deja de pedir disculpas por todo; mejor dime, ¿Por qué te seguían esos tipos?

-Yo...hui...me peleé con mi hermana...así que...

-¡Ya veo!-afirmo y "ella" asintió-No sé cuántos años tengas, ni me interesa, pero deberías dejar de hacer esas niñerías.

-Tengo 22 años...¡y no son niñerías, ella no me entiende!-de repente vio que Rivaille alzo la ceja, entonces lo supo, subió la voz sin darse cuenta-Co-como sea, no quiero volver por ahora. ¡Gracias por ayudarme!

-Ni lo menciones...

-No en se-

-¡Jamás!

El silencio se volvió a hacer entre ellos, Volvieron a platicar entre silencios al menos unas dos o tres veces; cuando pasaron dos horas, Rivaille se disponía a levantarse de su lugar mirando su reloj; Eren lo supo, era momento de irse, Su corazón no quería, pero la razón apelaba más.

-Ya debes irte, creo que ha pasado un buen rato para que te retires a tu casa.

-Si...lamento las molestias...-hizo una reverencia en lo que Levi le abría la puerta. Eren con los pies pesados como bloques de cemento se dirigió hacia la salida, se giró viendo a Levi recargado en la puerta con cara de fastidio-Gracias por todo, espero pueda...verlo de nuevo...

-¡No cuentes con ello!

Eren quiso decir algo más pero la puerta le fue cerrada en sus narices dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y ese sentimiento que ahora, lejos de disminuir solo había crecido más.

No solo sabía su nombre, ahora sabia donde viva. ¡Bendita suerte! Al salir del edificio de departamentos la sonrisa le hacía doler las quijadas al no parar de esbozarla. Ya nada podía arruinarlo. En ese momento mientras se trasladaba de vuelta hacia la disquera en su mente comenzó a nacer la letra de una canción, tarareaba el cómo sonaría ya con los instrumentos de Mikasa y Armin, mientras iba tomando forma al menos en su mente. Si, definitivamente Levi Rivaille era su muso ya fuera antes de ser famoso, durante su éxito, él siempre era el principal culpable de las letras de sus canciones.

...

...

...

...

Como era costumbre, había gente en la entrada de la disquera -ya fuera de día o de noche, siempre, siempre la gente estaba fuera esperando ver a los famosos en turno, es decir, "Shiganshina Titans"- así que Eren tuvo que entrar por un lado, brincándose la barda cayendo a unos arbustos donde era un pequeño jardín de la empresa. Para la hora que era ya estaba oscureciendo, abrió una gran puerta de cristal, camino por un gran espacio hacia la que era la recepción sacando de su camisa los pañuelos que le hacían de busto y recogiéndose el cabello con un listón que traía en su bolsillo. Entonces vio la media luna de recepción y arriba, en la pared un gran letrero con el nombre de la disquera: _"Rose Récords"_

-¡Joven Eren!-la mujer se levantó de su lugar en cuanto dejo de atender la llamada al ver quien entraba.- ¡Todos lo andan buscando como locos!

-Jejeje lo se Petra, no les avises que llegue ¿sí? Armaran un gran lio, yo mismo subiré a la oficina de Erwin.

-Es-Esta bien.

El chico regreso el gesto con una ademan y una sonrisa a la peli naranja para abordar el elevador, subiendo hasta el 3 piso, camino un pasillo blanco, luego una especie de puente de cristal para dar con una gran puerta de metal. Antes de tocar dio un largo suspiro sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Tras escuchar un "adelante" volvió a soltar un suspiro aún más pesado que el anterior y abrió la puerta, en cuanto entro, la discusión que había en ese momento entre Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa e incluso Armin, se fue interrumpida por su entrada acompañada de un silencio incomodo, pero sobre todo para nuestro joven protagonista.

-Supongo que estaban hablando de mí.

Nadie dijo nada, otorgando todos la razón a el castaño. En eso Hanji se lanzó hacia Eren y lo atrajo hacia su pecho como una madre preocupada.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías tan preocupada! ¿No tienes nada? ¡¿Una herida?!

-Ha...Han...ji...sa...san...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-No me...de...dejas...respirar...

-¡Ah! Jajajaja ¡lo siento!-le soltó sonriéndole como tonta.

-¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! ¿Qué tal si te reconocen en la calle? ¡Dios! ¡Me quedaría sin cantante! ¿Qué haríamos sin ti en la banda? ¡Se más consciente Eren!-Ya se lo esperaba, el sermón tal cual un padre de Erwin que parecía que se le caería el cabello cada vez que él se desaparecía.

-¿A dónde te fuiste? Los guardaespaldas nos dijeron que huiste con un desconocido y que te perdieron la pista.-Este fue Armin que se aproximó con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

-Jejeje...tranquilos, estoy bien ¿no me ven? Ya saben que me harta un poco estar en un solo lugar además...-en eso miro la espesa cabellera negra de su hermana que se trataba de esconder tras una de las sillas frente al escritorio del director-saben por qué me fui...Todo está bien, en serio. Me sirvió irme porque, ahora tengo una canción nueva en mi mente que muero por escribir jejeje; si me disculpan...-hizo una reverencia dándose la vuelta.

El chico se disponía a irse cuando Mikasa le tomo de la mano fijándose el chico que ella tenía la mirada ensombrecida, oculta por los cabellos que caían a su cara.

-Perdóname...perdóname por todo lo que te dije Eren.

-Mikasa...-en eso miro a todos que le decían con su lenguaje corporal y señas "ya hagan las paces"; Eren le levanto la cara con una mano en su barbilla-Tranquila...no tengo nada que perdonarte, solo que agradecerte. ¡Gracias!-le beso la mejilla y salió de la oficina tal cual si llevara una mecha de dinamita en la espalda.

Todos quedaron perplejos por las palabras del castaño pero sobre todo la pelinegra que se sostenía la mejilla incrédula y estupefacta por el extraño "agradecimiento" de su medio hermano ¿Gracias, de qué? Todos se preguntaron, pero seguro nunca lo sabrían.

...

...

...

...

...

Only you can make this world seem right

Only you can make the darkness bright.

Only you and you alone

can thrill me like you do

and fill my heart with love for only you.

Only you can make this change in me,

for it's true, you are my destiny.

When you hold my hand,

I understand the magic that you do.

You're my dream come true,

my one and only you.

Only you can make this change in me,

for it's true, you are my destiny.

When you hold my hand,

I understand the magic that you do.

You're my dream come true,

my one and only you.

One and only you.

...

Solo tu puedes hacer que este mundo parezca bueno

Solo tu puedes hacer la obscuridad brillante.

Solo tu y tu solo

Puedes emocionarme como lo haces

Y llenar mi corazón con amor para ti solamente.

Solo tu puedes hacer este cambio en mí,

Es verdad, eres mi destino.

Cuando tomas mi mano,

Entiendo la magia que haces

Tu eres mi sueño hecho realidad,

El único y solo tu

Solo tu puedes hacer este cambio en mí,

Es verdad, eres mi destino.

Cuando tomas mi mano,

Entiendo la magia que haces

Tu eres mi sueño hecho realidad,

El único y solo tu.

Único y solo tu.

...

-¡Si...es...es perfecta! -Termino de escribir, dentro del estudio donde grababan admirando su nueva creación.

La leyó, la releyó y cada vez más se enamoraba de la letra y de lo bien que quedaba para lo que hace, tan solo unas horas había sucedido. Obviamente "el" lo tenía que cambiar por "ella" y "único" por "única" pero no le importaba. Abrazo la hoja hacia el como si el que abrazara fuera a su gran amor.

- ¿Ya la tienes?

La voz de Mikasa le sustrajo de su ensueño y su admiración propia hacia lo que había escrito.

-Si...-le extendió el papel para que lo tomará y leyera.

La chica acepto la hoja leyendo con atención en lo que el castaño esperaba paciente para saber su opinión.

-Eren...es...es hermosa...pero dice "el" y bueno como la cantas tu...

-Sí, ya se...

-No tengo que preguntarlo pero... ¿fue por "el" que la escribiste no?

-¡Así es! Ya sé que te molesta que lo tenga todo el tiempo en la mente cada que escribo pero, es el único que me hace tener esa clase de inspiración.

-No es verdad, siempre la haz tenido. Antes de conocerlo igual escribías canciones muy bonitas.

-Bueno...si...-se rasco la cabeza algo cansado por la misma platica de siempre, no quería volverse a pelear con ella-Pero las canciones que nacieron después de conocerlo son mejores, lo acabas de decir al elogiar la canción que acabo de escribir.-sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado la discusión.

-Tramposo...

-Jejeje...

En eso la puerta se abrió siendo Armin quien entraba.

-¿Todavía están aquí?

-Eren ya escribió la canción-notifico la chica dándole el papel a el rubio.

-¿Oh en serio? ¡Déjame ver!-entusiasmado leyó la hoja, sonriendo de lado a lado al terminar-¡No puede ser Eren! ¡Lo volviste a hacer! ¡Es genial!

-¿Verdad? ¡Mañana iniciaremos con la música! Debe sonar perfecta para la letra.

-¡Si, si! Si quieres cuando llegue a casa me pongo a trabajar en eso y luego me das tu opinión mañana.

-¡Claro! Así va que adelantamos

-Aaah...

Armin siempre tenía esas reacciones con Eren al leer letras nuevas que escribía, Mikasa no le quedaba de otra que aceptarlo aunque no le gustara "el por quien fueron hechas" debía admitir que eran buenas y amaba que al menos en la batería podía desquitar un poco el disgusto de ello. Su modo de liberar su estrés.

En eso también llego Hanji que también se puso entusiasta por la letra. Luego, cada uno se fue al departamento que compartían no muy lejos del estudio de grabaciones.

Para cuando Eren estuvo, solo, en su habitación escuchando "a Buck Tick" su grupo favorito, dejo a lado los audífonos para ponerse a escribir algo más que vino a su mente.

...

I paid all my dues

And she wanted to know

That I'd never leave her

Now I'm ready to go

And strange as it seems

She's endless to me

She's just like paperwork

But harder to read

Patience, my enemy

And loving's my friend

It's harder to leave

With my heart on my sleeve

Than to stay and just pretend

Oh, she knows me so well

Oh, she knows me like I know myself

I made all my plans

And she has made hers

She kept me in mind

But I wasn't sure

I searched every room

For a way to escape

But every time

I tried to leave

She keeps holding on to me

For dear life

And blocking my way

Patience, my enemy

And loving's my friend

It's harder to leave

With my heart on my sleeve

Than to stay and just pretend

Oh, she knows me so well

Oh, she knows me like I know myself

...

Pagué todas mis deudas

Y ella quería saber que nunca la dejaría

Ahora estoy listo para irme

Extraño como parece, ella es infinita para mi

Ella es como papeleo, pero más dificil de leer

La paciencia es mi enemiga, el amor es mi amigo

Es más dificil irme con el corazón en la manga

Que quedarme y solo fingir

Oh, ella me conoce tan bien

Oh, ella me conoce tanto como yo mismo

Hice todos mis planes, y mientras ella hacia los suyos me tuvo en su mente pero yo no estaba seguro

Busqué en cada habitación una forma de escapar

Pero cada vez que intento irme ella sigue aferrándose a mi por placer

Y bloqueando mi camino

La paciencia es mi enemiga, el amor es mi amigo

Es más difícil irse con el corazón en la manga que quedarse y solo fingir

Oh, ella me conoce tan bien

Oh, ella me conoce tanto como yo mismo

...

Termino con ella, satisfecho por escribir dos canciones inspiradas en Levi, contento de lo que había logrado; Cuando se disponía ir a dormir por el día ajetreado que vendría una llamada a su celular lo detuvo de su acción.

_-¿Eren? ¿Sigues despierto?_

-Hola tío Hagnes ¿Cómo estás?

_-¡Pregúntele si vendrá pronto! Jean no deja de preguntar por el_-esa fue la voz de una chica que se escuchaba bastante animosa del lado del teléfono donde Hagnes hablaba.

_-¡Yo no dije eso Sasha!_

_-¡Claro que sí! No dejabas de insistirle al señor Hagnes que llamara a "el bastardo de Jaeger"_

_-¡Que no!_

_-Jajajaja deja de ponerte rojo "cara de caballo"_- rio con ganas Connie que uso el insulto que Eren usaba con Jean.

_-¡Dejen de molestarme! ¡Van a ver ahora!_

De repente se escuchó mucho ruido, ajetreo, risas y el movimiento de sillas y mesas arrastrándose.

-Jejeje...se oye todo animoso por haya...-trato de hablar el castaño tras escuchar las voces de sus amigos de la escuela.

_-Si...todos te extrañan hijo. Parece que fue ayer cuando dijiste que si a el señor Erwin, pero mira... ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora eres toda una celebridad. No creí encontrarte, a veces me es difícil localizarte._

-Yo también los extraño...pero tuvimos una gira recientemente, andábamos de un lugar para otro que no pude responder mi teléfono en ningún momento; lo lamento.

_-No, no tienes que disculparte. Yo entiendo. ¿Cómo está tu hermana? ¿Cómo esta Armin? ¿Están comiendo bien?_

-Bien, los dos están bien. Con mucho trabajo. No tienes que preocuparte, en serio.

_-No me pidas eso. Desde que tus padres fallecieron y que me hice cargo de ustedes, se volvieron mi mayor preocupación. Solo quiero que estén bien y sean felices._

-Lo sé. Gracias tío.

_-Bueno tengo que cerrar, ¡nos vemos! no olvides llamarnos de vez en cuando ¿eh? ¡Chicos despídanse!_

El ruido que sus ex compañeros de instituto hacían se calmó y se oyó como todos corrían hacia el teléfono.

_-¡Llama de vez en cuando bastardete! Sigues siendo una persona, que no se te suban los humos ¡presumido idiota!-_ese era Jean.

_-¡Tráeme comida tradicional de donde viajas! No seas egoísta-_le siguió Sasha

_-¡Buena suerte Eren, llama pronto! No olvides a tus amigos-_por último Connie

-O_k ya, chicos, pónganse a acomodar las mesas que desordenaron._-Se escuchó que dijo Hagnes para luego regresar con Eren al teléfono-¿Los escuchaste?

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Cómo no escucharlos? Espero ir pronto tío. Gracias por llamar.

_-Pero que no sea siempre yo, tú también puedes llamarme ¿eh?_

-Claro, lo haré. Nos vemos, debo ir a dormir.

_-Sí, sí, lo sé. ¡Buenas noches hijo!_

-Buenas noches tío.

Fue que termino la llamada. Desde que Eren, Mikasa, y Armin dejaron el restaurante de Hagnes se dieron cuenta que lo dejarían solo con el negocio, por lo que tuvieron que buscar sus reemplazos, fue así que los amigos de los tres; Jean, Sasha, y Connie entraron a trabajar durante las mañanas antes de entrar a la escuela -el resto del día llegaban otros dos chicos a ayudar. Berth y Annie- o su tiempo libre y en vacaciones. Ahora, que sus vidas habían dado un cambio drástico, a veces, por su tiempo libre tan miserable, hablaba con su tío o, como siempre, la mayoría de las ocasiones, Hagnes era el que le habla.

Se preparó para dormir con una camisa ligera y su bóxer, extasiado por todo lo que ese día había sucedido. Conocer el nombre de su amor platónico; se dijo que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad se lo contaría a Armin, tal vez luego a Mikasa, pero por ahora, ese secreto y esa dicha era solo de él.

...

...

...

...

Se estaba impacientando un poco el esperar, cada vez que quedaban para cenar, almorzar, o desayunar, en uno de los restaurantes de la ciudad, su compañero llegaba tarde y era algo que él no podía pasar por alto.

-Llegas tarde, como siempre-fue su saludo al verlo acercarse a su mesa y tomar su lugar en ella justo enfrente.

-Lo siento Levi, sabes como es mi trabajo. Dirijo muchos grupos, y uno de esos es "Shiganshina Titans" mi mayor orgullo.

-Sí, claro. Tu solo los explotas, les vez cara de billetes a esos mocosos, siento pena por ellos que se dejan manipular por ti.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Tú siempre exagerando, haces que me vea como un tirano y avaro.

-No exagero, te conozco de años...Erwin.

-Y yo a ti...Levi.

Ambos hombres se miraron de manera confabuladora, Amigos de años, enemigos de siglos. Así se decían a sí mismos por la relación un tanto extraña que ambos tenían. Levi no lo admitía, pero Erwin era de los pocos que podía considerar amigos y, claro el rubio Smith pensaba lo mismo. No tenían mucho en común, o más bien casi nada, pero de algún modo su amistad se había mantenido. Sé que pueden estar pensando, pero esto, es solo el inicio de lo que seguramente muchos de ustedes, lectores, entenderán más adelante.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones usadas en éste capítulo:<strong>

"_Photograph"- Ed Sheeran._

"_Only you"-Platters_

"_She"-Ed Sheeran (le cambie "ella" por "el" para que quedará más acorde x´D)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS FINALES: <strong>

**Primero que nada la cancion de photograph la puse al inicio por lo que dice de todo mantener "en tiempo congelado" espero haya quedado entendido aunque yo no lo dijera xD. segundo; NO ME ODIEN A ERWIN xD es bueno, se los juro...bueno ese papasito a mi me gusta y mucho verlo con Levi *-* pero aqui no será, así que no me lo odien antes de tiempo, el tendra un juego importante y algo...retorcido en todo esto jaajaj mmm que más...espero que les haya gustado las canciones que elijo, si tienen alguna que crean que queda seria bonito y lindo que me lo hicieran saber para checarla y ver si cabe en algunos de los capítulos de lo que viene.**

**Dios...me sorprende (y no xD) que están atinando a lo que pasará luego :O bueno al ser una historia cursi supongo que se vuelve predecible -_- pero entre este capítuo y el que sigue, seguro ya sabran en que termina...espero que no xD mi idea es sorprenderles un poco con el giro de la historia y todos los enrredos que poco a poco ire desenvolviendo :3 Creo que es todo...espero no haber olvidado nada, si no lo aclararé en el siguiente capítulo :P ¡muchisisimas gracias! por leer y comentar, me hacen muy feliz -w- no son millones y millones de review pero eso no me importa :) yo soy feliz con los que tengo no porque sea conformista si no porque me llenan de amor (?) ya para terminar, ACTUALIZARÉ CADA JUEVES en caso de que no pueda lo notifico :) el siguiente capítulo esta listo solo falta ser beteado.**

**CONTESTANDO REVIEW DE LINDAS LECTORAS SIN CUENTA:**

**Perla: **¡Holaaa! que hermoso verte aquí de nuevo comentando -w- ¡muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente! jeej si la intriga me encanta *-* espero que este no haya quedado tan intrigoso xDDD ¡gracias! espero verte en el siguiente review -w-

**Patch:** ¡Hola! bienvenida, :D jeje gracias por leer y comentar... ¿que? ¿dejarlo? ¡jamas! yo siempre termino lo que empiezo. tranquila, puedes estar segura que terminaré está historia a tiempo y bien :3 espero verte de nuevo en el siguiente review.

**Meli:** ¡Hola! :D ehm...no te recuerdo de otro de mis fics n_nU disculpa tengo memoria de dolly ;O; pero me alegro tenerte de...vuelta (?) que bueno que te este gustando este fic, muchas gracias! jajaaaj me dio mucha risa lo de Mikasa jajajajja ya me extrañaba que nadie lo mencionara, pero ella no es mala, ni tiene intenciones incestuosas (?) solo es una hermana que se preocupa :3 ya habrá tiempo para que veas l oque ella diga o piense cuando Eren les cuente xD ¡nos vemos! te espero en el siguiente review -w-

**Sin más por el momento, me paso a despedir. No olviden dejar review, fav, follow, o lo que gusten. Recuerden, mi paga es su comentario y es gratis para ustedes -w- jejejej ¡las adoroooo!**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holaaa!**

**¿Cómo están? :D yo ando muy feliz, por todos sus comentarios. ¡muchisisimas gracias! me alegra saber que les guste y que puedan olvidarse de deberes y esas cosas molestas por un rato -w- jeejje Tengo que aclarar algo al final de esté capítulo como he venido haciendolo. Gracias por leer incluso eso, se que igual puede parecer muy random, pero son algunas aclaraciones en base a la historia. Es importante pues xD sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo. ¡disfruten! ;)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV:<strong>

En el siguiente día nuestro querido Eren no pudo esperar. Se tomarían 15 días de vacaciones después de su larga gira. Tenía que aprovechar ese tiempo para poder seguir viendo a su amor de casi toda su vida.

Sabía dónde vivía, su nombre. ¿Pero cómo hablarle de sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo decirle quién era? ¿Lo recordaría acaso? Todo eso había pensado en la noche sin poder dormir del todo, hasta que llego a una conclusión. Seria cauteloso, seguiría fingiendo ante el que era una mujer, una joven, pero mostrándole cosas que él hacia; como él "Eren" que él era.

En cuanto llego al edificio de departamentos, con disfraz ya puesto (ahora mucho más elaborado. Maquillaje, un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera color morada junto con un suéter lila que contrastaba el atuendo, su cabello suelto, un folder de plástico bajo su brazo junto a un estuche de guitarra tras su espalda).

-¿Disculpa? ¡Ey muchachita! ¿Dónde crees que vas?-La detuvo al ver que se dirigía a la puerta del elevador sin hacerse anunciar ante el hombre mayor que vigilaba la puerta.

-¿Eh? Ah...discúlpeme... ¿me tengo que anunciar? vengo a ver a Levi...Levi-san ¿él se encuentra en su departamento?-se giró a mirar al hombre haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Oh, pero si eres tú! Viniste con el señor ayer, ¿no es así?

-Si...jejeje... ¿Él está?

-No...salió hace poco...-respondió viendo que la felicidad de la chica se apagó en un instante.

-Ya veo...-saber que no se encontraba lo hizo sentir un poco decepcionado-Pero... ¿Me dejará entrar?

-¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso señorita...soy el encargado de cuidar este lugar, me harán responsable si algo sucede a las pertenencias del inquilino o incluso al inquilino mismo. Perdóneme.

-Lo sé, es su trabajo pero... ¿no podría hacer una excepción? Solo soy una chica, ¿Qué podría hacer yo? Por favor...

Lo estaba poniendo en un predicamento al pedirle que la dejara pasar con esa cara de súplica.

...

...

...

...

Durante el pedido de la orden, así como hasta que llego, los dos sujetos se mantuvieron en silencio. Uno de ellos sabía interpretarlo bien, el otro se estaba tomando su tiempo para hablar. Entonces, el rubio, el que llego después, tras tomar un poco de su café dejo la taza sobre el plato haciendo un leve sonido.

-¿Entonces...me dirás que pasó?-pregunto, esperando su respuesta, cualquiera que fuera lo escucharía atentamente.

El otro sujeto sostenía la taza de té negro entre sus manos, mirando su reflejo en el líquido que despedía un vapor de calor agradable para su olfato.

-Nada...

-¿Cómo que nada?-inquirió sorprendido, añadiendo;-Explícate-pidió.

-Al terminar ese conflicto absurdo...regrese, regrese a ese lugar...pero...

-¿Pero...?-pregunto, diciendo con eso que continuara mientras podía mirarlo afligido. Sabía que su amigo no era de mostrar sentimientos en su rostro, ni mucho menos expresarlos, pero sabía perfectamente que no estaba del todo bien. Hace rato que sabía de su historia, hace rato que sabía de su sentir.

-Nada...él ya no estaba...

-Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó?

_***-FLASH BACK-***_

Pocas veces desayunaba fuera, el preparaba su comida todo el tiempo. No tenía familia; sus padres hace rato que habían muerto dejándole una vaciá herencia tras sus espaldas pero ninguno hermano que le hiciera compañía. Se dijo que era mejor, no tendría por qué haber pleitos sobre a quién le tocaba más y porque; sin embargo, el dinero no era algo que el amara, era tan banal, no le hacía falta; su profesión, su dedicación a ser soldado tal cual su padre le estaba dejando, un legado pero le daba igual porque sabía que en cualquier momento podría morir en el campo de batalla y todos sus bienes se irían a los heridos de guerra, así lo dispuso en su testamento que ya había hecho hace un par de años.

Pero entonces, cuando creía que su vida era vacía, cuando creía que entregaría su vida a una bomba volándole todos los sesos para representar a su país y un par de corruptos que solo querían más poder, fue que entro a ese pequeño restaurante al escuchar una voz que provenía de ese lugar junto con un aroma dulce que si de por si no era algo que le robara el apetito, si le robo la curiosidad.

Entro a lugar, mirando que era pequeño y acogedor, haciéndose la aroma de lo que supo ahora era pay aún más intenso; manzana, durazno, zarzamora, piña, durazno, y un leve muy leve aroma a plátano. No, no le dio asco, hasta eso se le hizo agradable y eso que él, no era de comer nada dulce. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía ese ambiente? No supo descifrarlo, pero entro, se sentó en un lugar junto a la ventana que vio vació. Encontró la carta y lo que ahí servían, sin embargo el solo busco que vendieran té negro. Eso mismo pidió.

El lugar tenía esa aroma dulce todo el tiempo, junto con la voz de quien vio que cantaba desde que entro ¿Era una especie de restaurante bar? No parecía tener clase, pero le agrado esa atmósfera.

Luego de ese día decidió presentarse una y otra vez, el mismo día (el único que podía) a la misma hora (a la única hora que podía) echando un vistazo, a ese chico que cantaba y que supo, por su boca, que él era el culpable de ese aroma dulce. Se dijo que luego regresaría, pero, luego, sucedió lo que ya se venía rumoreando en la milicia. Fue llamado para ayudar en un conflicto sin sentido no sabiendo si volvería con vida.

Para cuando paso aquella guerra sin sentido donde muchos de sus subordinaros perdieron la vida inútilmente, decidió regresar a ese restaurante. Con un brazo herido, y un ojo lastimado. Se presentó en ese lugar; sin embargo, algo cambio.

La aroma de pay de diferentes sabores era diferente, pero no solo eso, aquel chico que cantaba, ya no estaba más. Lo busco con la vista de entre los empleados pero todos era desconocidos y nuevos para él. Era de esperarse, el ya no estaba. Tantos años pasaron, espero demasiado.

_***-FLASH BACK-***_

-Erwin... dime una cosa...

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que esto es absurdo? ¿Crees que esto es normal? ¿Es... normal... estar... enamorado de alguien que apenas si he visto... después de tanto? Debería darme un tiro.

-Jajajaja no se Levi... ¿Qué esperas que diga? Siempre te lo he dicho ¿no? Puede ser un buen soldado, un buen sargento, tus subordinados te odian, te respetan y quizá unos te aman en secreto, pero... para cuestiones del amor eres muy torpe.

-Tsch...no ayudas en nada...solo me dices cosas que ya se...

-Jejeje perdona...mira...no importa lo que piense yo, si no lo que tu sientas. ¿Por qué no contratas un investigador privado?

-Esos farsantes no sirven para nada. Son unos oportunistas que abusan de tu desesperación por encontrar a alguien importante para sacarte cuánto dinero puedan para "sus investigaciones".

-Eres demasiado desconfiado, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-No. ¿Qué se supone que le diré al investigador si lo contrato? No sé su nombre, apenas si recuerdo su cara. No tendría sentido hacerlo Erwin.

-Mmmm... Sé que está de más pero... ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste nada?

-¿Qué le diría? Puede sonar fanfarrón, pero supe desde la tercera vez que fui a ese restaurante que cantaba para mí. Lo confirme con el único vistazo que le di en la última ocasión que tuve la oportunidad de ir.

-¿Entonces?

-¿"Entonces que"?

-Si lo sabias... ¿Por qué no le hablaste? ¿Por qué no le diste indicios de que te dabas cuenta de lo que hacía?

-No podía hacer eso...en el cuartel se empezaba a correr el rumor de que llamarían a los más capaces a un enfrentamiento en Asia. No le prestaba atención ya que no es bueno fiarse de rumores. Después del último domingo que fui, que lo mire...fue que me llamaron. Creo en parte fue mejor así. ¡Imagina! Si le hubiera hablado o algo, si yo hubiera muerto...He vivido esto antes Erwin; mi padre murió en batalla, si no fuera porque ya tenía dinero extra guardado para un caso así, mi madre y yo hubiéramos quedado olvidados. Te dan una pensión en compensación de la perdida. Pero eso a mi madre y a mí no nos importó, nada nos regresaría a mi padre. No podía hacerle pasar por eso a ese chico que...Aaaahhh...todo esto es una mierda, ni siquiera sé porque te estoy hablando de esto.

-Je...No, está bien, no me molesta, entiendo tu punto. No querías hacerlo sufrir tu regreso innecesariamente-Levi asintió en silencio dándole un sorbo a su te-Escucha; lo hecho, hecho está. Solo te daré un consejo. Si de verdad ese chico te sigue importando a pesar del pasar de los años creo que no deberías dejarlo pasar. Empieza por ir de nuevo a ese lugar, preguntando de forma casual, quizá alguien te de una pista por la que puedas saber que paso con él.

-Tsch... tú dándome consejos, eso me enferma.

-Bueno, si no los quisieras no me citarías diciéndome "necesito hablar contigo" por teléfono ¿oh si?

-Pedazo de mierda...eres el único que...se puede decir que es un amigo...no me hagas arrepentirme.

-Está bien, tranquilízate.

-¿Y tú? ¿Sigues con ese mastodonte de hombre?

-¿Mike? no... él...enfermo de cáncer...y...hace un par de años que falleció.

-Vaya...lo siento...no lo sabía.

- No, está bien... mejor... ¿Por qué no mejor... que te parece si...? ¿Me darías un poco de consuelo? Porque no vienes a mi casa y...la pasamos bien.

-¡No jodas Erwin!-se levantó de lugar exaltado provocando que la gente de la cafetería lo miraran con cara de interrogación al ver que alzo la voz.

-¡Jajajajaja! Estoy bromeando Levi, relájate. Solo quiero que dejes de poner esa cara de deprimido.

-¡¿Cual cara idiota?!

-Esa...esa que solo yo conozco. Recuerda que tú y yo tuvimos un desliz, te conozco más de lo que crees.

-De eso hace muchos años. No puedo creer que sigas recordándolo, éramos jóvenes, estúpidos y estábamos ebrios.

-Ya sé...pero no me arrepiento. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco, pero no es algo que quiera repetir.

-Ni yo Levi. Prefiero tu amistad-en eso le sonrió.

Hace rato que Levi regreso a su lugar frente a Erwin. Miro esa sonrisa que él tenia, esa sonrisa que en momentos detestaba pero le calmaba. Él era el único que le soportaba su pésimo humor. Luego sorbió su te.

-Esto se enfrió...-alejo la taza-me voy, estoy cansado mentalmente y quiero estar solo.

-Como quieras, pero no deseches lo que te dije. Si tanto te importa ese chico, búscalo. Entonces nada será en vano ni mucho menos absurdo.

-Sí, si... adiós Erwin...

En cuanto Levi dejo a Erwin solo en ese restaurante, el rubio abrió su celular viendo fotos que tenia de su éxito y mayor orgullo: "Shinganshina Titans" una foto donde Mikasa, Eren, y Armin posaban para una de las portadas de sus discos.

-*Me pregunto...Levi, si supieras que Eren...es ese chico que buscas con desesperación... ¿Qué harías? Perdóname amigo mío...pero no pienso facilitarte tu encuentro con él...tendrás que poner un poco más de tu esfuerzo para encontrarlo. Aunque, seguro me matara cuando lo descubra...jajaja no importa...valdrá la pena ver su cara de asombro...*

[No, queridos lectores, no piensen mal de Erwin, no es el villano en esta historia, el villano es alguien más y no es precisamente una persona, pero seguro pronto se darán cuenta de quién se trata en realidad.

Realmente no es que este hombre de cabellera rubia no quiera que Levi encuentre a Eren, si no que él se divierte con este tipo de cosas ¿un poco retorcido, verdad? Pero este hombre así es. Se divierte siendo espectador de la vida de Eren y Levi al igual que su servidor. Este narrador.]

...

...

...

...

En el instante que salió de la cafetería donde se había quedado de ver con Erwin camino sobre la banqueta pasando lado a lado personas sin importancia, transeúntes igual que él; fue ahí, se detuvo en uno de los aparadores de un local que vendían televisores donde todos tenían el mismo canal viendo a un grupo desconocido para él. Un chico cantando, una chica en la batería y otro con su guitarra en un escenario.

...

There are things

I could have told you

There's a time and a place

Where my words

Would allow me

To say what i won't change

And don't let me know

As it's happenin'

Oooooh don't let me know

What you said

Ooooh ooh

There were birds

All around me

There were bats pressed to me face

And in time

You will forget me

And i'll try and do the same

Don't let me know

As it's happenin'

Ooooh don't let me know

What you said

Oooooh oh ooooh oooh

It's been years

Since i saw you

But each day i see your face

And in time

You will remind me

That i wish we were the same

And don't let me know

As it's happenin'

Ooooh donn't let me know

What you said

...

Hay cosas

Que podría haberte dicho

Hay un momento y un lugar

Donde mis palabras

Me permitirían

Decir que no cambiare

Y no me dejes saber

Como fue que paso

Ohhhh, no me dejes saber

Lo que dijiste

Ohhhh, ohh

Había pájaros

A mí alrededor

Había murciélagos presionando contra mi cara

Y con el tiempo

Me olvidaras

E intentare hacer lo mismo

No me dejes saber

Como fue que paso

No me dejes saber

Lo que dijiste

Ohhhhhhh oh ohhh oh

Han pasado años

Desde que te vi

Pero cada día veo tu cara

Y con el tiempo

Me recordaras

Que me gustaría que fuéramos lo mismo

Y no me dejes saber

Como fue que paso

Ohhhh, no me dejes saber

Lo que dijiste

...

No supo porque esa banda le llamo la atención pero al finalizar anunciaron el nombre del grupo _"Shiganshina Titans"_ lo volvía a hacer, a conquistar corazones con su nuevas rolas y esa era una de las que vendrían en su nuevo disco; pero no, eso no fue lo que le importo, si no el chico que cantaba. Se parecía a...no, no podía ser. Rio, rio para sus adentros diciéndose cuanto esa canción le había quedado a él, sobre todo la parte donde decía:"_Hay cosas __q__ue podría haberte dicho, hay un momento y un lugar, donde mis palabras_

_me permitirían, decir que no cambiaré"._

Era verdad, él no cambiaría, se dijo que, tan pronto como pudiera volvería a ese restaurante para preguntar por aquel chico que le había robado algo más que solo su atención.

...

...

...

...

...

Iluminas el cuarto

Y ni siquiera lo sabes.

Es todo lo que puedo hacer

Dejarte solo.

Pero no me traigas flores,

Te preocupas demasiado.

Oh, corazón.

Saber que me ves,

Es suficiente.

...

Podemos bailar

Por toda la cocina.

A la luz de las velas.

Podrías hacerme un anillo

de la tapa de la leche

Cuando el dinero se acabe,

Quizá nos detengamos.

...

Por más que le insistió el recepcionista que vigilaba el edificio de departamentos no le dejo pasar dejándolo como alternativa que esperara en el lobby hasta que llegara Levi, fue entonces, que, un tanto para matar el tiempo, pero otro poco porque ya no aguantaba las ganas de verlo de nuevo que comenzó a componer una canción de la nada. En cuanto la tuvo lista, saco su guitarra, la comenzó a afinar, encontrando las notas que él se dijo encajarían con lo nuevo que había escrito. No era una letra tan mala, se dijo, pese que la había hecho solo para matar el tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Levi, en cuanto entro al edificio noto la música que se intentaba crear en el lobby viendo una cabellera castaña. No tenía idea de quien fuera, no le interesaba, iba a pasar directo hacia la puerta del elevador pero fue detenido por el vigilante.

-¡Señor Levi, señor Levi! ¡Qué bueno que llego!

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas señor. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Ahm bueno...recuerda a la chica con la que vino ayer...pues...-y con el dedo índice le señalo a esa cabellera castaña que había visto antes cuando entro.

-Aaahh... ¿Y qué quiere?-pregunto con fastidio, no tenía ánimos de lidiar con nadie.

-No lo sé, le dije que usted no estaba, me insistió en dejarla pasar pero no lo hice...usted sabe. Entonces dijo que esperaría a que usted llegara.

-Bien, gracias, yo me encargo.

Estaba tan ensimismado afinando su guitarra, interpretando el primer párrafo de lo que escribió, haciendo notas en otra hoja para pasárselas luego a Armin cuando vio unos zapatos negros bien lustrados enfrente de él. Levanto la vista quedándose mudo de quien le miraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió con fastidio, teniendo los brazos cruzados, y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hola! es...es decir… ¡buenas tardes Levi-san!-se levantó torpemente tirando las hojas que tenía desperdigadas sobre la mesa del lobby, manteniendo el equilibrio de la guitarra que casi se le caía de las manos, y al mismo tiempo intentando hacer una reverencia.-¡Gracias por lo de ayer!

-Sí, eso ya quedo establecido. Te repito: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento...solo quería verlo...-en eso de percato que esas palabras fueron escupidas por su sentir y no por su razón poniéndose colorado de las orejas en un instante revelándose estúpidamente-Qui-quiero decir...saber cómo estaba...si eso...jejeje...¡ay! ¡Lo siento mucho!-expreso al ver que las hojas estaban tiradas en el suelo.

-Diablos...sí que eres una chica torpe...-Levi se agacho para recoger las hojas viendo en unas escrito todo a medio renglón. Eran canciones, lo supo por eso pero también por ver en otras notas musicales que aunque las conocía no tenía idea de cómo se leían-¿Escribes canciones?

-¡Ah sí!-Antes de dejarlo leer le quito las hojas de las manos, no porque no quisiera que viera las canciones que traía, ni la que había escrito hace poco, sino porque en una de esas hojas se puso a escribir "Levi-san" con un corazón como punto en la "i" así como corazones que tenían dentro dos iniciales: " Ly E" haciendo mención a "Levi y Eren"-Gra-gracias...-re ordeno las hojas y las guardo en el folder que traía.

-¿Ererina, no? Eres bastante grosera, tras que te ayudo me arrebatas las cosas.

-Perdone...es que no...no quiero importunarlo.

-Eso ya es demasiado tarde. Como sea...-soltó un suspiro deteniéndose con su dedo índice y pulgar el tabique de la nariz en un acto de tranquilizar el enojo que de la nada provocaba esa niña que por una extraña razón se le había pegado a sus zapatos tal cual un chicle-¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?

-Jejeje...no, no mucho...pero si quiere mejor me voy.

-No, ¿ya estás aquí, cierto? A diferencia tuya tengo modales. Acompáñame, pero te advierto una cosa-le puso el dedo índice enfrente suyo para señalar "una cosa" lo que le quería advertir-No me quites mucho tiempo, que no estoy de humor.

-¡Lo prometo! ¡Gracias!

Los ojos de Eren se llenaron de un brillo singular a la esperanza. La espera por algunas horas bien habían valido la pena con tal de poder convivir con él aunque eso fuera solo un momento. Se cargó la guitarra en la espalda y siguió a Levi hacia el elevador para subir hacia el departamento.

...

...

...

...

En cuanto entro, la aroma a limpio y a "Levi" inundo su nariz aspirando todo lo que pudo, ya se había grabado esa aroma, pero olerla de nuevo era mejor que solo recordar cómo era.

-Bien siéntate... ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Agua está bien. ¿Puedo dejar mi guitarra aquí?-inquirió mostrando que la dejaría en uno de los sofás.

-Sí, está bien.

Eren se sentó frente al mueble donde se encontraban todos los reconocimientos de valor y buen servicio como soldado; sonriendo como tonto, como si eso fuera suyo; más que nada se sentía feliz por él, orgulloso, y más enamorado, si es que se podía. Abrió de nuevo su folder, pero solo saco las canciones guardando las hojas vergonzosas y cursis de su nombre con él de Levi.

Igual que en la anterior ocasión le dio el vaso con agua y él se sirvió una pequeña copa de whisky.

-¿Puedo ver eso que escribes?-interrogo el pelinegro extendiendo su mano para que le diera las canciones.

-¡Ah claro!

Dejo la copa de whisky sobre la mesa central de la sala leyendo las canciones de Eren, en lo que este, jugaba con sus dedos ansioso y nervioso ante la expectativa de lo que le dijera por esas letras.

-Vaya...

-¿Qué, no le gustan?

-No... no es eso...eres una niña grosera, pero eres buena, aunque un poco cursi. Dime, ¿te volviste a escapar?

-Gracias...y no, saben que salí.

-¿Qué eres? ¿La hija de algún embajador, una cantante?

-No, nada de eso...jejeje...solo mi padre es importante, yo no-mintió, aún no era el momento de decirle quien era.

-¿Empresario?

-Algo...así...-divago en su respuesta teniendo en mente la cara de Erwin en ese momento. Si, él era algo así como su padre, aunque también se imaginó a Hagnes.

-Mmm... quiero que me expliques algo ¿Por qué viniste?

-Por que...me siento muy agradecido...cida... jeje de que me ayudara. Es todo.

-¿Ah sí?-levanto la ceja mordazmente, era obvio, no le creía-A mí me pareces más una maldita acosadora.

-¿Le molesta que lo venga a ver?

-Normalmente con "gracias" me hubiera bastado, pero mírate, aquí estas. ¿No crees que eso sea algo parecido al acoso?

-Lo siento...no volveré a importunarlo.

-¿Puedo creer en esas palabras?

-Si...lo lamento mucho, y gracias por todo...-ni siquiera se terminó su agua, dejo el vaso medio lleno y paso a retirarse.

No obstante, Eren volvió a aparecerse en el edificio una y otra vez, con pretextos tontos. "vine a ver qué opina de esta canción" "vine a ver como estaba" cosas sin sentido. En ocasiones lo encontraba y a Levi no le quedaba más que hacerla pasar porque sabía que no se iría, en otras la encontraba en el lobby. Por más que quería saber una razón por la cual esa chica se aparecía del diario, no la encontró, por lo que ahora el recepcionista del edificio ya la conocía; así que, sin más Rivaille le pidió que la dejara pasar aunque él no estuviera viendo que la esperaba frente a la puerta como un cachorro y le sonreía tras ver que salía del elevador. Al final, termino dándole una llave para que entrará ¿Por qué, un hombre como Levi Rivaille hizo eso? Ni el mismo lo sabía, quizá solo se estaba acostumbrando a tener quien lo esperara al regresar a casa.

Ese día precisamente le pidieron en el cuartel que se anunciara para saber cómo se encontraba de su herida de brazo. Así como para darle una medalla por su valentía, y también hacer honores a los cuerpos que se encontraron de algunos de sus subordinados y otros tantos desconocidos. Detestaba eso, porque lo hacía recordar cuando él estuvo entre esa familia que perdía a su ser querido en una tonta guerra. Se vio a si mismo con su madre sosteniéndole la mano mientras él veía fijamente la tumba de su padre con la bandera de Japón encima de su féretro juntos a tantos otros.

En cuanto llego al edificio de su departamento, cansado, y estresado, lo único que pensaba era en quitarse el molesto traje de Sargento así como darse un largo baño.

Pero su plan de descanso fue frustrado por el recepcionista que le hizo saber que aquella chica llego y estaba en su departamento. Con pesar abordo el elevador para llegar a su piso.

Inmediatamente al querer entrar escucho que la chica cantaba junto con un singular aroma a dulce de manzana. No supo porque, no supo cómo, pero su cuerpo se movió rápidamente para abrir la puerta. En cuanto estuvo dentro, se dirigió hacia la cocina haciéndose cada vez más fuerte el aroma a manzana.

Entonces la vio, preparando lo que parecía un pay mientras seguía cantando.

-¿Qué estás...?-no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta chica se parecía "a ese chico"? No solo en que cantaba, o que suponía que aquel muchacho escribía esas canciones, sino también en que sabía hacer pays. ¿Por qué tanta maldita coincidencia? Eso definitivamente no era normal, era la maldita jugada del destino que se burlaba de él.

-¡Ah! ¡No lo escuche entrar! Espero no le moleste que me haya tomado la libertad de usar su cocina, prometo recoger y limpiar todo. Mire, sé que no le gustan las cosas dulces pero, pruebe; lo hice yo. Es dulce de manzana, pero no está listo todavía, pienso hacer un pay con esto y...

-¿Cómo es que sabes que no me gusta lo dulce?-le interrumpió- ¿Cómo sabes que el pay de manzana es lo único que me gusta? ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¿Quién demonios eres mocosa?!-No pudo evitar llenarla de preguntas, exaltarse, no le parecía lógico que esa mujer tuviera tanto parecido con el chico del restaurante. No podía ser.

-Yo...lo siento... ¿lo moleste, verdad? No era mi intención...-herido, y triste dejo lo que hacía sobre la mesa y se dispuso a retirarse pasando a un lado de Levi sin que este pareciera inmutarse porque se fuera, sin atreverse a decirle algo más puesto que pudo ver que le había importunado.

Tomo su mochila con las cosas que había llevado para preparar pay, así como algunos ingredientes. Lo único que quería era hacerle recordar a través de eso que él era ese chico, pero entonces se dio cuenta que hizo mal.

-Oye...

La voz de Rivaille le hizo detenerse justo cuando ya tenía su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo de departamentos del edificio.

-No tiene que decir nada...sé que lo moleste...

-Ehm...creo que deberías hacer lo que tenías planeado...Yo no sabría qué hacer con lo que dejaste a medio terminar-Se estaba disculpando. Levi, rara vez decía "lo siento" cuando de verdad lo sentía; con Erwin podía hacerlo, pero con esta chica no era tan sencillo. Supo que ella no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada.

-¿De verdad? ¿No está molesto?

-No, no estoy molesto. No debí haber gritado.

-Jejeje, está bien, no me importa.

Entonces Eren, o más bien Ererina, se puso el mandil de nuevo en lo que Levi miraba que lo hacía y luego pasaba a lado del para entrar de nuevo en la cocina, pero él pelinegro le detuvo de la muñeca.

-Espera...¿no piensas hacerlo así, con el cabello suelto o si?

-¡Ah, es verdad! Me pondré de nuevo la red que traigo en mi mochila.

-No... ven, siéntate.

La jalo hacia una silla para que se sentara, se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a recoger su cabello haciéndole una trenza. Todo esto en silencio.

Por un lado Levi recordaba de las veces en que llego a tocar el cabello de su madre y le ayudaba a peinarla; Por el otro lado, Eren tenía las manos sobre su regazo, sintiendo como su corazón latía contra su pecho amenazándole con salirse por la garganta. ¡Levi lo peinaba! Con solo sentir que sus manos de hombre, sus manos cálidas, tocaban su cabeza y su cabello era suficiente felicidad. Quería seguir y seguir sintiendo ese pequeño rose que para el pareció más que nada caricia.

-¡Listo! Ahora no dejaras cabellos en lo que estabas preparando.

-Sí, gracias. No sabía que usted peinaba.

-Lo hacía con mi madre, ahora apúrate a hacer eso que quiero comer un poco.

-¡Si, por supuesto!-no pudo evitar sonreír.

-*No entiendo porque esta chica se le parece...se le parece mucho...comienzo a pensar que...después de todo...ya no me molestan tanto sus visitas...*-Cavilo el pelinegro en lo que observaba lo que "Ererina" hacia en la cocina sin dejar de cantar esa canción, coincidentemente esa canción. Esa canción que fue la última con la que lo escucho y que lo vio por primera y última vez.

...

But I can't fix him, can't make him better

And I can't do nothing about his strange weather

But you are invincible, cause I can't break through your world

Cuz you're living shades of cool, your heart is unbreakable

...

And when he calls, he calls for me, not for you

He prays for love, he prays for peace, and maybe someone new

But I can't help him, can't make him better

And I can't do nothing about his strange weather

Pero yo no lo puedo arreglar, no puedo hacerlo aún mejor

Y yo no puedo hacer nada sobre su extraño clima

Pero usted es invencible, porque no puedo romper su mundo

Porque está tonos de fresco viviente, su corazón es irrompible

...

Y cuando él llama, llama para mí, no para ti

Ora por el amor, él reza por la paz, y tal vez a alguien nuevo

Pero yo no lo puedo evitar, no puedo hacerlo mejor

Y yo no puedo hacer nada sobre su extraño clima

...

Y, mientras el pay tomaba forma y color en el horno, y mientras Eren lavaba los platos usados sin dejar de cantar esa canción; Levi pensó, que quizá no sería malo olvidar a alguien que quizá ya no lo recordaba y que había hecho su vida; para, enamorarse de esa extraña chica.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones usadas en este capítulo:<strong>

"_Blue Skies"-Albert Hammond._

"_Cupidity - Kismet Diner - Cornetto México (es un video de cornetto en Youtube, busquenlo ;) de ahí saque la rola jejeje )_

"_Shades of cool"-Lana del rey._

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS FINALES:<strong> 

Dios...¿qué me pasa? He querido aclararles algo desde el primer capítulo y se me pasa y se me pasa...-se sapea (?)-tengo una memoria terrible ;o; y ¿por qué digo esto? Es que un comentario de una linda lectora me lo recordó, y si no lo digo entonces me reprochare por siempre u.u

Este fic está inspirado en un video llamado: ""Cupidity - Kismet Diner" algunas lo reconocerán algunas no, ademas en este capítulo use una canción de ese video y con más razón debo hacérselos saber.

Para quienes lo vieron: ESTA INSPIRADO más NO ES IGUAL, solo en el concepto del mismo "mesera enamorada de un cliente" solo que aquí es mesero enamorado de un cliente, y aquí el cliente no es sordomudo como en el video, es soldado. Lo de los pays, ahí tiene todo mi nombre (?) xD porque amo los pays *-* y ver que Eren los cocine, no se, se me hace tierno, y me dije que haría un fic donde el fuera especialista en prepararlos.-W-

Sobre este capítulo ¿les gusto? Bueno ya me lo dirán en un lindo review -w- esté capítulo me gusto mucho escribirlo, no paraba de sonreír como idiota enferma cuando lo reelei y me gusto lo que plasme jaja xD ¡otra cosa! Por favor, se los suplico, se los imploro (?) no me odien a Erwin, como dije en el fic, solo es espectador, le encanta ver que él es parte de ese relación, pero ninguno de los dos (Eren y Levi) lo sabe :D el no tiene intenciones con ninguno de los dos, solo se divierte, entiendanlo, se aburre (?) :v Creo que con este cap quedo claro porque nuestro sargento no se da cuenta que Eren es ese chico que busca :P

Ya para irme, lamento que tener que decir esto, pero está historia ya va a terminar...T.T pero traeré algo más así que espero me sigan en esa otra historia, ya les diré luego de que trata :3

**CONTESTANDO REVIEW DE LINDAS LECTORAS SIN CUENTA:**

**Patch:** ¡Hola!:D jejeje si, es una placer hacerlo si ustedes se toman el tiempo para dejarme un lindo review lo menos que puedo hacer es contestar -w- aahhh jejeje, se conocen, tu como muchas piensan mal de mi guero hermoso, pero ya verás que onda en esté capítulo se aclarará una o dos cositas. Si Levi es un tonto total :v Gracias por leer :D espero con ansia tu siguente review *o*

**Perla:** ¡Hola! jajajajaja me alegra se parte de tu alegria chica -w- ¡gracias por regresar a comentar! *w* siiiiii seguro pensaste que algo sexy pasaria (?) pero no, aún es pronto, me encanta la intriga y el suspenso, ya sabes :P ¡gracias! espero tu siguiente rev querida -w-

**Meli:** ¡Hola! uuff siiii jajjaja perdón ;O; soy muy torpe u.u... y gracias por regresar a leer y comentar. ¡Siiiiii! fuiste la unica que se dio cuenta *o* jejej lo que pasa es que soy de dar "pistas" a el lector, pero creo que no son tan obvias :P me alegra saber que lo notaste -le regala una paleta en forma de Levi (?)- ¡tu lo has dicho! es un poco malicioso, pero es un buen hombre *iii* lo amoooo -corazoncitos gay (?)- xD espero tu siguiente rev con gusto :D

**Pues...es todo mis queridas lectoras -w- me paso a retirar para regresar el próximo jueves sin falta ;) ¡las amodoro! *u* no olviden dejar fav, follow, review, baile erotico (?) jaaja lo que gusten. es gratis para ustedes ,es una paga para mi :p  
><strong>

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Holaaa! :D  
><strong>

**Lamento muchisisiisismo no haber actualizado este jueves, se me complico porque mi Beta no me entrego el capítulo a tiempo, pero no la culpo, esta en examenes y además esté capítulo es algo...largo... justo como algunas me dijeron que les gusta :p y bueno porque esté es el final. Como saben, notas de esta historia al final del capítulo. ¡GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEW! :D no saben como me levantan el animo, y lo que me alegra saber que les gusta lo que escribo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V:<strong>

Después de aquella velada Eren parecía que caminaba sobre nubes, que incluso volaba. Levi lo peino, e incluso le elogio el pay que con tanto amor le preparó. Esa noche tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no podía disimular ¿cómo algo tan simple lo hacía tan feliz? Pero venia igual a su mente que en algún momento tenía que decirle quien era; No, no, quería arruinar su poca felicidad con eso. Y, era lógico, que tanto Mikasa como Armin se dieron cuenta de su cambio repentino de humor, entre los dos le preguntaron pero él lo negó, alegando: "estoy como siempre" pero la verdad, la verdad era otra.

Para el siguiente día se dirigieron hacia la disquera, así mismo al estudio de grabaciones para iniciar con las nuevas canciones que Eren había escrito, para la planeación del siguiente disco.

Iniciarían lo que sería la grabación cuando Hanji interrumpió el estudio de golpe.

-¡Alto, alto!-vocifero exaltada.

-¿Ah? -Estaba a nada de cantar, a nada de salir la primera estrofa después de unas cuantas notas por parte de Mikasa y Armin pero fue detenido abruptamente.

-¿Qué sucede Hanji-san?-inquirió Armin.

La pelinegra solo se detuvo dejando sus baquetas a lado mirando con duda a su manager.

-Erwin me notifico que...¡ya conseguimos la entrevista de_ Sina-ARTIST_! ¿No es genial? ¡Alístense! Será a las 8 de la noche.

-¡¿Qué, en serio?!-expreso el castaño que miro a Armin y a Mikasa que igual parecían contentos con la noticia.

"_Sina-ARTIST"_ En el mundo del espectáculo era de las mejores revistas reconocidas dentro del medio, por lo cual era algo que alegraba a los chicos, pues no a cualquiera entrevistaban; ahora, que estaban en la mira supieron que no podían desaprovechar esa oportunidad única, eso, y que Erwin se la pasó mucho tiempo insistiendo.

-¡Mikasa! Necesito que me acompañes.

-¿A dónde?-inquirió sorprendida-Tenemos que grabar al menos dos o tres canciones hoy, el disco debe salir el próximo mes-justifico, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de salir con su manager; no era que no le agradara, simplemente no le gustaba ir de compras, pues ya lo suponía.

-¡A comprar ropa! ¿Dónde más? Las grabaciones pueden esperar a mañana, la entrevista es hoy en la noche y no podemos desaprovecharla. No nos darán otra oportunidad si nos ponemos especiales ¡anda! ¡Tienen que lucir despampanantes y tú eres la única que sabe los gustos de estos dos!- señalando a Armin y a Eren.

La chica no se movía de su lugar, se negaba rotundamente; sin embargo, Hanji no le importaba si quería o no, tenía que ir de todos modos así que en contra de su voluntad se la llevo mientras Eren y Armin con el ademan de "adiós" le decían "buena suerte". Si, ellos, incluso sin ir con Hanji, sabían por boca de Mikasa que su manager siempre se tardaba mucho en eso, así que ellos lo tomaron como un descanso. Eren salió un momento, en cuanto regreso encontró algo que ya sospechaba desde hace un tiempo pero que ahora se confirmaba.

-Ejem...lo siento...solo vine por mi mochila...lamento interrumpir...-trato de taparse los ojos, como si viera algo indebido.

-¡Ah! ¡Eren no te vi entrar!-el joven rubio trato de re acomodarse no solo la ropa si no el cabello.

-Esto es un mal entendido...-dijo el otro, que imito el acto de Armin.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Oh vamos! Armin, Erwin-san. Estoy al tanto, bueno...lo sospechaba, esas miradas que se echan no son nada normales.

-¿No te molesta?-pregunto preocupado Armin.

-¿Qué? Puufff ¡claro que no! Por mi está bien, solo no lastime a mi amigo Erwin-san.

-Jejeje...Eren, suenas como un padre dando la bendición a su hijo-rio divertido el rubio mayor.

-¡Erwin-san! No diga cosas vergonzosas- no sabía dónde esconder la cara.

-Jajajaja, me encanta cuando te pones todo colorado. Eres tan lindo-le tomo de la barbilla mirándolo casi como si se lo quisiera comer.

-Este... ¿todavía estoy aquí eh?-notifico Eren para hacerse notar.

-¡Oh si lo siento! Ya, nos vemos luego Armin.

-Si...

Eren y Armin quedaron solos en el estudio de grabaciones. En lo que el castaño buscaba su mochila y se la echo al hombro Armin recobro su ánimo normal.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Bueno, como Hanji se llevó a Mikasa y sé que se tardaran horas en comprar, saldré un rato.

-¿Te acompañaran los guardaespaldas?

-Jejeje...pareces a Erwin-san, no. Tengo algo más en mente, descuida estaré bien. Regresare a tiempo para la entrevista.

En eso se disponía a retirarse pero un "espera" de Armin lo detuvo en su intención de ir a ver a Levi Rivaille.

-Eren... tú... ocultas algo...

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Si, lo haces! Mikasa está preocupada de que andes en malos pasos, y yo bueno...tengo mis sospechas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Encontraste al soldado, verdad?

El castaño quiso esconderlo incluso en ese instante, pero el brinco por la sorpresa lo delato irremediablemente. Giro a ver a su amigo que lo veía serio.

-Tu cara me lo dice, además de que andas en las nubes, te escapas, y escribes canciones sin parar. Te conozco de años; Mikasa lo sospecha, pero yo...

-Armin...sí, es cierto...¡lo encontré! El día que...

-El día que los guardaespaldas dijeron que te fuiste con un desconocido. ¿Era él cierto?-le atajo, haciendo que por segunda vez Eren diera un brinco de sorpresa. Su amigo a veces causaba miedo por su capacidad de percibir que tenía. Seguro si fuera detective o policía seria de los de temer.

-Si...

-¿Él sabe quién eres? ¿Sabe lo que sientes por él?

-No... es... complicado...-descolgó la mochila de un hombro, abrió el cierre, y le mostró la ropa de mujer que traía, luego la volvió a guardar.-Cuando escape fingí ser mujer...el cree que lo soy; sé que debe estar mal, pero tengo el plan de que, le mostraré que soy yo, que soy Eren Jaeger. Él debe recordarme ¡yo lo sé! Y cuando eso pase, entonces le diré toda la verdad-más que convencer a Armin, parecía querer convencerse a sí mismo.

-Ay Eren... ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-Por la vez que me vio, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. ¡Yo sé que él me recuerda!

-¿Y cómo le piensas hacer para decirle que eres hombre y no mujer? ¿Crees que lo tomara bien? Seguro creerá que le viste la cara, o que te burlaste a sus espaldas. Lo siento por destruir tus luciones y ser yo quien te lo diga, pero, también debes considerar esa posibilidad. ¿Lo has pensado?

-Yo...-apretó los cintos de su mochila, frustrado, porque pese a que le dolía, Armin tenía razón-¡Ya lo sé! Pero...quiero intentar...lo he amado desde hace mucho, y lo sabes. Quizá no lo entiendes pero...yo sé que el siente lo mismo, algo me lo dice. Yo quiero creer.

-Entiendo...-guardo silencio, viendo que sus palabras habían afligido a su amigo, no quería herirlo, pero nadie como el para decirle la verdad, era el o Mikasa-Yo te apoyaré, pase lo que pase. Pero, Eren, solo te advierto que...tienes que estar preparado para lo que venga, sea lo que sea.

-Gracias Armin y perdón por no decirte hasta ahora.

-Jejeje no hay problema...creo que...quedamos a mano por lo de...Erwin-san.

-Jajaja sí, eso sí.

Se sonrieron quedando en común acuerdo.

-No se lo digas a Mikasa ¿sí? Se lo diré cuando llegue el momento.

-Sí, está bien.

-Entonces...me voy...

-Si...no tardes mucho, si Erwin nota tu ausencia es capaz de mandar a la milicia a buscarte.

-Jajaja lo sé, descuida, estaré aquí de regreso pronto.

El chico retomo su camino, rumbo a parte trasera, se cambió de inmediato pues ya traía puesta ropa abajo para apresurarse y se dirigió hacia el departamento de Levi Rivaille; no tenía idea de que pretexto le diría ahora para justificar su visita, pero se pensó que ya se le ocurriría en el camino.

...

...

...

Se dijo, que si iba a intentar olvidar, tenía que arrancar todo de raíz; saber, que pasó con aquel chico para matar esa incertidumbre y ese sentimiento y quizá...intentarlo con aquella chica que de algún modo se había metido en su vida.

Para aquella ciudad tuvo que manejar durante algunas horas, dejo su auto en un estacionamiento y camino de ahí hacia el pequeño restaurante. Camino las calles, estaban justo como las recordaba, y encontró aquella plaza. La fuente que estaba en el centro ya se veía desgastada, no funcionaba más. Luego recorrió los portales hasta dar con aquel local ¡todavía estaba! Algo en ese lugar lo hacía sentir extraño, no era el mismo ¿Pero si "él" ya no estaba ahí, por qué? Era como si la presencia de ese chico siguiera latente.

En cuanto entró escucho la campana que anunciaba su llegada; busco el mismo lugar de siempre y afortunadamente estaba vació. Entonces procedía el plan, preguntar de manera casual, como le había aconsejado el estúpido de Erwin.

-¡Buenos días señor! ¿Qué le sirvo?-se le acerco una chica de cabello castaño atado en forma de coleta y con una singular sonrisa.

-Un té negro por favor y... una rebanada de pay de manzana.

-¡Claro, en un momento!

La chica se retiró, luego regreso minutos después con su orden.

-Aquí tiene. ¿Algo más?

-No, gracias.

Ya que había pedido la orden se dispuso a tomar su té, luego a cortar con el tenedor un cacho de pay para introducirlo a su boca. En cuanto entro en contacto con su paladar y sus papilas gustativas algo de ese dulce era...distinto.

-Sabe...diferente...-entonces recordó que en una de esas tantas idas acepto probar el pay casero enamorándose del de manzana así como de la persona que los preparaba. En este, aunque era el mismo sabor no era igual, algo en él era diferente. Era una idiotez, pero tal vez solo se debía a que hace mucho que no los comía que igualmente ya habría olvidado su sabor. Y, curiosamente, los pay de esa chica llamada Erenina le sabían igualmente deliciosos que los de "aquel chico" ¿por qué?

Retiro el pay y solo se puso a tomar su té pensando en una manera de sacarle información a la camarera. Cuando termino le hizo una seña a la chica que iba con una cafetera llena.

-¿Si, se le ofrece algo más?

-No, solo...-entonces vio una pared atrás de la chica llena de fotos del grupo que Erwin le menciono que administraba _"Shiganshina Titans" _en forma de altar reconociendo al chico así mismo recordando su cara pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba eso ahí?-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió a la chica señalándole detrás de ella.

-¿Ah?-giro su mirada hacia atrás para saber de qué le hablaba-Oh...es el sobrino del Hagnes-san, el dueño.

-¿El sobrino...?-algo en su mente hizo "clic" supo que iba por el camino correcto.

-Sí. Él también trabajo aquí, pero como cantaba y eso, llamo la atención de un director de disquera o algo así. ¿No lo conoce? Es muy famoso, amo sus canciones es bueno en lo que hace. A veces Hagnes-san le habla por teléfono, le decimos que venga, pero como está lleno de trabajo nunca puede.

-Mocosa, ¿sabes el nombre de ese director?

-Mmm... Smith... no recuerdo su nombre, pero ese era su apellido, si estoy segura. ¿Por qué?

Pero ni siquiera recibió respuesta, solo vio que el hombre le dejo la paga de lo que consumió saliendo disparado del restaurante.

-*Ese maldito...¡él lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Tengo que dar con él...*

Tan velozmente como pudo camino hacia el estacionamiento, arranco su auto de vuelta a la ciudad.

...

...

...

...

Estuvo practicando un rato con su guitarra, luego fue a ver a Erwin a su oficina en la cual hacia una llamada, el solo paso en silencio, se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y espero.

-Sí, sí, gracias por preguntar. Yo le aviso...si...adiós-colgó el teléfono y presto toda su atención a el chico.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde anda Eren?

-Él...ehm...salió...

-¿Qué, a dónde?-se levantó exaltado de su lugar-¿Los guardaespaldas lo acompañaron?

-Jejeje...no, cálmese Erwin-san, él está bien, no es un niño.

-Pe-pero...

-Tenía que hacer algo, y no le gusta que lo estén escoltando, es más obvio. Estará bien. Dijo que regresaría a tiempo para la entrevista.

-Bueno...si lo dices tú...-rodeo su escritorio, tomo la mano del rubio haciendo que se levantará de su lugar-...Creo que...está bien...-lo tomo de la cintura y lo junto a su cuerpo.

El chico se dejó hacer por el mayor, que tomo sus labios en un apasionado beso, en ese instante, que parecía que en cualquier momento ese beso subiría a otro nivel, tocaron la puerta de la oficina, quitándoles la inspiración en un suspiro que dejo escapar Armin por la sorpresa.

-¿Si? ¡Adelante!-dijo Erwin y en eso entro Petra alarmada.

-¡Erwin-san! ¡Erwin-san! Hay un...

-¡Hazte un lado!-se escuchó del otro lado y Erwin y Armin vieron como Petra fue empujada y tras eso entro aquella persona.- ¡Ahí estás! ¡Hijo de puta!

Sin deberla ni temerla, el hombre acorralo a Erwin sobre una pared con su brazo sobre su cuello estrellando su espalda contra un cuadro haciendo añicos el vidrio.

-¡Erwin-san!-expreso con preocupación Petra y Armin-_*¡No puede ser...! es...es el... ¡el soldado! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y por qué conoce a Erwin-san?*_-cavilo el joven rubio al reconocer a Rivaille.

-Jejeje...tra-tranquilos estoy bien.

-¡Voy a llamar a los guardias!-expuso Petra que se disponía a ir por ellos.

-No, puedo manejarlo. Déjenme solo con él un momento.

-Pe-pero Erwin-san...-mostró preocupación hacia su amado Smith.

-Estaré bien Armin, salgan los dos por favor...

Realmente fueron forzados a que salieran, Petra incito a Armin que no se quería ir; fue entonces que se quedaron solos.

-Je...debe costarte...trabajo...tenerme en esta situación... ¿no Levi?-decía esto con sorna, refiriéndose a su altura ya que él pelinegro era mucho más bajo que Erwin.

-Tsch...Pedazo de mierda...¡lo sabias! ¡Lo sabias! ¿Por qué carajos me lo ocultaste?

-Oh...así que ya lo sabes...dime, ¿Qué hiciste para investigarlo?

-¡Eso no importa! ¿Dónde está?

-No está...suele salirse sin que nos demos cuenta. No le gusta estar vigilado.

-¡Mientes!-encajo más su brazo mostrando los dientes como una fiera a punto de morder.

-No miento...-de repente la cara del rubio dejo a un lado su sonrisa llena de burla mostrándose serio.

-¡Mierda contigo Erwin!-se alejó de él, permitiendo que el rubio se acomodara la ropa y el cabello debido al arrebatado agarre-Lo supiste desde que te conté y te lo callaste, sabiendo quien era él. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Je...si, quería que tú mismo te dieras cuenta, yo te di muchas pistas Levi. Pero, justo como eres, no pudiste darte cuenta. Sabía que esto pasaría.

-Tsch... para ser mi amigo eres un maldito loco.

-¡Jajajaja! si...puede ser...

-¿Cómo se llama?-volvió a preguntar, quería ocultar la desesperación por saber su nombre, pero había esperado años; al diablo todo.

-Averígualo-le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa diabólica.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Vete al carajo! Al menos me dirás ¿Dónde vive?

-Sí, eso sí puedo. Uno de los guardaespaldas puede llevarte-se aproximó a su escritorio, saco una ficha bibliográfica, hizo unas anotaciones, y se la dio a Levi-Toma, está es la dirección.

El pelinegro tomo la ficha, leyendo la dirección.

-Esto es...cerca.

-Sí, así es mejor para ellos y para mí. Pero si te digo algo, no creo que este ahí. Normalmente regresa acá.

-Bien, no importa.

Sin más fue hacia la puerta para salir.

-¡Levi!

-¿Ahora qué?-inquirió con fastidio.

-Él también está enamorado de ti.

-...Adiós Erwin...

Salió de la oficina viendo a Armin y a Petra que lo vieron con cara de "¿qué le hizo a Erwin-san?" pero si supieran que fue al revés.

Sin mucho que pensar fue hacia aquella dirección temiendo no encontrarlo ahora que estaba tan cerca de dar con él. ¿Qué pasaría con Erenina? No tenía idea, lo importante era encontrar a "aquel chico" y ver qué pasaba. No tenía idea de que le diría, o como es que se acercaría a él. Erwin tenía razón; él era torpe para cuestiones de amor. Sin importar, tenía que cerrar ese siclo fuera como fuera el resultado.

...

...

...

...

Estaba exhausta, le dolían los pies, pero sobre todo la cabeza, mientras que Hanji no dejaba de hablar y hablar y sacar la ropa de las miles de bolsas de ropa que habían comprado.

-¡Wuaa! ¿Y qué te parece este? ¡Eren se verá muy mono con este atuendo! Y este ¡Armin es tan lindo! ¡Y este para ti! ¡Oh y este otro!

-Sí, sí, los vi cuando los compramos Hanji-san...Estoy cansada.

-Jajaja pero es que ¡mira!

En eso tocaron el timbre quedándose ambas viéndose a sí mismas, nunca nadie tocaba. ¿Sería un fan? ¿Un paparazi? Sigilosamente Hanji fue a la puerta diciéndole a Mikasa con señas que se escondiera mientras ella abría, en eso volvieron a tocar.

-¿Hay alguien? Soy Erd.

Ambas mujeres soltaron un suspiro de alivio, ya que Erd era uno de los guardaespaldas. Hanji abrió la puerta pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que el hombre no venía solo.

-¿Levi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no te importa cuatro ojos. ¿Dónde está él?-haciendo a un lado la mujer para abrirse paso.

-¿"Él"? ¿De quién hablas?-pregunto sorprendida.

-¡No te importa! ¡Déjame pasar!-entonces vio a Mikasa-¿Tu...?-levemente la recordó, si, ella trabajaba en ese restaurante con "él que buscaba"

-¿Usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?-ella también lo reconoció.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo es que se conocen?-Hanji los miraba ambos en busca de que cualquiera de los dos le dieran una explicación.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Necesito hablarle!-exigió, ignorando por completo a la castaña.

-Él no está.

-Tsch... ¡Me lleva! Mocosa, dime entonces ¿cómo se llama?

-¿Para qué? Ahora luego de 5 años ¿ya le interesa? ¡Déjelo en paz!

Tanto el guardaespaldas como Hanji se miraban confundidos pues no sabían de qué hablaba.

-Maldita escuincla...-luego miro a la castaña-Oí loca, dime ¿cómo se llama?

-¿Eh? Pero...Levi...no sé de qué me hablas...

-¡Demonios!

Sin más se retiró del lugar dejando a Erd, Hanji, confundidos, pero a Mikasa aturdía. ¿Cómo es que aquel soldado había dado con Eren? Algo estaba pasando y no le agradaba nada.

...

...

...

...

Ya casi serían las 6 de la tarde, llevando ahí casi medio día esperando verlo; no obstante, Levi Rivaille no hacia acto de presencia, decepcionado, y cansado de esperar se dijo que era mejor irse, aún tenía que arreglarse para la entrevista que era a las 8 de la noche y seguramente a esas alturas Erwin ya estaría tronándose los dedos por no saber dónde estaba. Tomo su mochila dispuesto a irse del departamento cuando un ruido de una llave abriendo le detuvo en seco viendo que se trataba de Levi Rivaille.

-Oh...estás aquí ¿por qué no me sorprende? ¿Ahora qué quieres Erenina? No estoy de humor en este momento.

-Ahm...lo siento...solo...quería...hablar un poco...ya sabe...me aburro en casa y me gusta venir a verlo...

En silencio Rivaille dejo su saco sobre el perchero, se aproximó a la chica y le extendió la mano.

-Dame la copia de llave que te di.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-No quiero que vengas más, quiero que salgas de mi vida.

-Pe-pero...no, no puede hablar en serio.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio jovencita. Ahora, dame la llave-volvió a pedir.

-No...¡No me diga eso!-sin que quisiera saco la llave y el pelinegro se la arrebato, sentía morir, tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

-¡Maldición! O te vas por las buenas o haré que te corran.

-¡Hágalo! Pero aun así no me iré, no y no-se sentó en el sofá, haciendo un puchero.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces me largo yo. Cuando regrese espero que ya te hayas largado maldita mocosa acosadora. Y si vuelves, juro que dejaré de ser un caballero y te sacaré a patadas-volvió a tomar su saco y sin ponérselo azotó la puerta dejando a la chica sola.

Eren no entendía, el día anterior compartieron una velada hermosa y ahora lo corría ¿por qué? ¿qué había pasado? No, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, ya no podía seguir con la mentira. Dejo su mochila en el sofá y salió. Para cuando abordo el elevador para llegar hacia el lobi Levi ya salia del edificio.

-¡Espere Levi-san!

-¡Diablos contigo! ¡dejame en paz niña!

-No, necesito decirle algo, es importante.

-No me interesa, no quiero saber nada.

Eren iba detrás de él hablándole, pidiendo que se detuviera, pero Rivaille no quería escuchar razones, no quería saber absolutamente nada de nada. Quería estar solo, olvidar, pues a pesar de que estaba tan cerca de aquel chico parecía que la vida, el destino, o quien sabe que, no se lo permitía ni se lo permitiría nunca.

No tenía un rumbo fijo, solo quería que esa mujer dejara de seguirlo, de acosarlo, el que se pareciera a "ese chico" era peor, porque no se había enamorado de ella por ella, si no por parecerse a "él". Entonces, Levi echo a correr cuando vio una vía de tren, Eren no alcanzo a pasar porque en eso bajaron las señales y tenía que esperar a que el tren pasara, pero si hacia eso, entonces Rivaille huira de él.

-¡No, no se vaya! ¡Yo lo amo!

En eso Rivaille detuvo su intención de huir. Dándole la espalda a la chica.

-Estás loca...apenas si me conoces, no puedes decir esa tontería.-la miro de soslayo dedicándole una mirada demasiado afilada, que cortaba.

-No... usted no entiende...

Sonaba la alarma de que no pasara nadie mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos el ruido de un tren acercarse.

-¿Qué debo entender? Tú eres la que no entiendes. Llevo estúpidamente 5 jodidos años enamorado de un imbécil que ni siquiera se su nombre. Y todo por mi torpeza. Sí, soy gay ¿entiendes ahora? Yo no podré estar enamorado de ti jamás.

-¿Enamorado de un...hombre?

-Si...lo conocí en un restaurante, el cantaba, cantaba tan bien; hacia los mejores pays que yo haya probado. Pero tuve que ir a la guerra, cuando regrese él ya no estaba. Dios...ni siquiera sé porque demonios le estoy diciendo esto a una mujer como tu...como sea...ya es demasiado tarde y...ahora lo sabes, te ordeno que me dejes en paz. Adiós mocosa.

-¡No! ¡No es demasiado tarde!

En eso Eren empezó a tararear y luego, soltó un suspiro largo empezando a cantar a capela una canción que se dijo, que cuando encontrara a Rivaille, se la cantaría.

...

Me muero por suplicarte

Que no te vayas, mi vida,

Me muero por escucharte

Decir las cosas que nunca digas,

Más me callo y te marchas,

Mantengo la esperanza

De ser capaz algún día

De no esconder las heridas

Que me duelen al pensar

Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más.

Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar

Me muero por abrazarte

Y que me abraces tan fuerte,

Me muero por divertirte

Y que me beses cuando

Despierte acomodado en tu pecho,

Hasta que el sol aparezca.

Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,

Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan

Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,

Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

Me muero por conocerte,

Saber que es lo piensas,

Abrir todas tus puertas

Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,

Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,

Cantar contigo al alba

Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios

Y ver en tu rostro cada día

Crecer esa semilla,

Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,

Apartando el miedo a sufrir.

Me muero por explicarte

Lo que pasa por mi mente,

Me muero por intrigarte

Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,

Sentir cada día

Ese flechazo al verte,

Que más dará lo que digan

Que más dará lo que piensen

Si estoy loco es cosa mía

Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,

Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

Me muero por conocerte,

Saber que es lo piensas,

Abrir todas tus puertas

Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,

Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,

Cantar contigo al alba

Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios

Y ver en tu rostro cada día

Crecer esa semilla,

Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,

Apartando el miedo a sufrir.

...

En lo que cantaba, se sacaba de su ropa el busto falso, se quitó las pestañas postizas, se retiró con las manos la sombra, el labial, y con un pañuelo se retiró el maquillaje quedando él, solo él. Eren Jaeger. En cuanto termino de cantar, termino de quitarse ese disfraz. Saco de su bolsillo unas tijeras que ya había aprevenido por si eso pasaba.

-Soy yo... todo el tiempo he sido ese chico que ha buscado...Levi-san...-En eso dejo caer el cabello que se mocho con las tijeras, viendo que el viento se lo llevaba y parte quedaba en el suelo; dejándose el cabello corto, como esos 5 años atrás-Y yo...también lo he amado todo este tiempo...-junto con esa confesión florecieron a él las lágrimas de unos ojos llenos de dicha al poder revelar lo que ya no aguantaba más sobre su pecho.

Rivaille sintió que desfallecería por la sorpresa; si nunca se reflejaba estupefacción en su rostro, este sí que fue un momento crucial para que sucediera. Algo, parecido a un resorte, lo impulso a ir hacia él pero en ese momento el tren comenzó a pasar separándolos una vez más, dejando solo el sonido "traca, traca" que hacia el tren al mecerse sobre las vías.

-¿Por-qu-é no-m-e-dijis-te-si-sa-bias-que-era-yo-?-gritaba viendo entre los espacios de cada vagón que Eren intentaba verlo y escucharlo.

-¡N-o-po-di-a-no te—nia-idea-de-que-usted-me-hubiera-notado-ha-ce-5-años.

-Ento-nces-me viste—la-cara-todo-es-te-tiem-po-

-No-se-equi-vo-ca-yo quería-busc-ar-el-mo-mento-apro-piado-est-ar-se-gu-ro.

El último vagón termino de pasar, dejando el sonido ruidoso y molesto atrás poco a poco perdiéndose en la distancia, la alarma volvió a sonar mientras Eren y Rivaille esperaban a que las vallas de seguridad se levantaran, se miraban a los ojos, así, sin decirse absolutamente nada. Cuando las vallas se levantaron al fin. Ninguno parecía querer hacer el primer movimiento, pero entonces Eren comenzó a caminar hacia el hasta quedar frente a frente provocando que Levi levantara la vista.

_*Hiatus - Tiny Doors (feat. Shura)*_

-Maldición...eres tan jodidamente alto...-notifico él pelinegro.

-Jejeje... ¿Le molesta?

-No.

Y volvió el silencio; Eren era un joven, que seguía sintiendo el nerviosismo tal cual de un prepuberto, Rivaille no tenía ni la más remota idea de que decirle. Pero debido a lo impulsivo que es nuestro lindo protagonista, fue que sin deberla ni temerla lo abrazo fuertemente casi cubriéndolo por completo con sus brazos.

-Oh...no sabe cuánto, cuanto espere para poder verlo de nuevo...poder decirle cuanto lo amo...cuanto me criticaban y me decían que era inútil. ¿Sabe? Todo lo que escribí cuando me hice famoso fue por usted, esperando que me notara, que donde quiera que estuviera supiera que, a pesar del tiempo, siempre, siempre lo tenía en mi mente. Y pensar que usted siente lo mismo por mí, me hace muy muy feliz. Lo amo Levi-san.

El mayor se quedó estático, sin saber que decir, disfrutando su cercanía solamente; lentamente le retiro para verlo a los ojos, a esos ojos que pudieron decirle que él fue todo el tiempo, ese color que era su favorito: verde, con toques azul como agua salvaje golpeando contra las olas.

-Oí...no se tu nombre todavía.

-Si...lo siento...mi nombre es Eren, Eren Jaeger.

-Je..."Erenina Junger" "Eren Jaeger" no eres muy bueno cambiando tu nombre.

-Bueno...esa era la idea, pero como usted no sabía mi nombre daba lo mismo.

Sin decir "agua va" Rivaille le acaricio el cabello, luego puso su saco sobre la cabeza de Eren cubriéndolo.

-No debiste cortártelo de esa manera tan premeditada. Te podrán reconocer.

-Tenía que hacerlo...así me conoció. Solo así me reconocería.

Se miraron un momento y luego lentamente, el silencio les dijo a ambos que era momento de algo más, momento de un beso que ambos buscaron con desesperación.

Levi sostenía la cara de Eren para forzarlo a que bajara a su altura cosa que al castaño no le molesto; nervioso, apoyo sus manos en la cintura del pelinegro. El primer beso; El castaño temblaba de solo la emoción de no creer que tuvo que esperar tanto para poder besar aquellos labios; Rivaille se deleitaba con ese sabor dulce, lleno de juventud y dándole risa en sus adentros por sentir que todo el temblaba como gelatina. No sabían cómo, no sabían que, solo se dejaron llevar por el fruto de ese sentimiento que había crecido en sus corazones, arriazándose con locura. Aquel saco, era los que los cubría a ambos como siendo un pequeño secreto lo que ocurría abajo de la prenda. Ninguno quería terminar esa unión, un tanto por la adicción entre ellos, otro poco por no saber que decir o hacer después de ese beso.

EL mayor se alejó sin dejar de mirarlo en lo que Eren solo se quedaba viéndolo como un cachorrito feliz moviendo la cola. Rivaille bajo sus manos viendo las de él castaño tomando su mano derecha, obligándolo a que diera la vuelta por donde habían llegado a ese lugar.

-Ven Eren...

-¿A dónde?

-Solo sígueme.

Caminaron de regreso en silencio, tomándose de las manos. Eren disfrutaba el calor de esa piel. Era dura, fuerte; no era para menos, era soldado después de todo, aquellas manos habían portado un arma, había probablemente asesinado muchas personas, pero él, solo le interesaba el calor que emanaba de ella. Era como un cálido viento rosando tu cara, el calor de una chimenea. Simplemente, disfrutaba el poder tocarlo así, de esa manera. Apretó su mano, Rivaille lo miro de soslayo por aquel acto pero no dijo nada solo le sonrió de lado. No había tanta necesidad de palabras, era como si se conocieran de años, siendo que ambos eran completamente desconocidos, amando uno del otro solo un reflejo, una sombra, pero pese a eso, el amor entre ellos era realmente verdadero.

_*Hiatus - Tiny Doors (feat. Shura)*_

...

...

...

...

Regresaron de nueva cuenta al departamento de Rivaille. Entraron en silencio; el pelinegro le retiro el saco que traía Eren sobre su cabeza pidiéndole que se sentara en una silla del comedor, luego le pidió que esperara un momento. Cuando regreso de su habitación le dijo que alejara la silla lejos de la mesa, a un lado, le puso una toalla sobre su cuello cubriendo su espalda, le mojo el cabello con un poco de agua de un atomizador y comenzó a córtalo.

-¿Qué hace?

-Voy a recortártelo de modo que quede decente, te lo dejaste echo una mierda.

-Jejeje...está bien.

El único ruido que los acompañaba era el de las navajas de las tijeras recortando, así como la respiración de ambos; pero entre ambos, podían sentir claramente la tensión sexual que ellos mismos imponían. Ahora era diferente, el hecho de que estuvieran solo indicaba que, ahora que sabían quiénes eran, sus nombres, el amor que ambos sentían, el uno por el otro, ya no podía reprimirse por mucho tiempo ya.

Cuando termino, Eren recogió el cabello tirándolo a la basura, viéndose en un espejo de mano que le dio Rivaille como había quedado.

-Wuao... se ve bien...

-Yo me recorto el cabello a veces, cuando no puedo ir a un peluquero.

-Gracias Levi-san.

-No es nada.

Y, parecía ser, que el mutismo ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre desde ahora; no, era que ambos no sabían exactamente que decir o que hacer. Rivaille se sentía estúpido, actuando igual que el mocoso de Eren.

-Yo...me siento un poco extraño...como Erenina podía hablarle pero como...yo...

-No eres el único...realmente creo que hay mucho que hablar.

-¡Sí! Levi-san...quería pedirle algo.-Levi solo lo miro esperando que era aquello-Bueno...vera...quisiera probar su té negro.

-¿Ah? No creo que te guste.

-A usted tampoco le gustaba los pay-enfatizo.

-Je...bien...vamos a la cocina entonces.

Entonces Rivaille saco de la alacena el recipiente donde guardaba aquellas hierbas para preparar el té. Eren le ayudo a poner un poco de agua en la tetera para calentar.

-Entonces... ¿cómo es que terminaste con Erwin?

-¿Lo conoce?

-Si...es algo así como...un amigo.

-Entonces...bueno es que, la primera vez que estuve aquí vi una foto de usted con otras personas, y se me hizo familiar.

-Sí, Erwin, Hanji, y Mike. Éramos compañeros de preparatoria, pero luego cada uno tomo su camino. Después de eso al único que frecuente fue a Erwin.

-Oh...

-¿Entonces, cómo fue?-quiso saber.

-Pues un día llego a el restaurante quedándose al final del trabajo, nos hizo la propuesta a los tres y pues...aquí estoy, jejeje.

-¿A los tres?-pregunto en lo que coloco las hierbas en la tetera ahora que ya había soltado el hervor el agua.

-Si, a Armin, Mikasa y a mí.

-Oh... ¿tus amigos?

-Sí, Armin, porque Mikasa es mi hermana, bueno, mi media hermana.

-Ya veo...

En eso la tetera comenzó a sonar advirtiendo que el té estaba listo. Rivaille lo saco de la estufa buscando dos tazas una para él y otra para Eren.

-Bien, tómalo. Pero no creo que te guste, es un poco amargo. Yo lo prefiero así pero puedes echarle un poco de azúcar.-recomendó el pelinegro.

-Está bien, huele bien-aspiro el aroma del vapor que emanaba el líquido en la taza.

Rivaille le miro con atención como le dio un sorbo en lo que él hacía lo mismo.

-Si...es amargo...pero creo que está bien.

-Te dije que podías echarle azúcar.-repitió.

-No...me recuerda justo a usted.

-¿A mí? Je ¿Por qué?

-Puede parecer turbio, algo oscuro y amargo, pero...cuando lo probé, era cálido, con un sabor especial. Si, justo como usted-Sonrió para él pelinegro haciendo la comparación entre el té y él.

-...Puuff...-Rivaille casi escupe lo que tomaba, sin poder aguantar más-¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! Eres demasiado cursi mocoso ¿lo sabias?

-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?-él sonrojo vino a sus orejas y a sus pómulos al ver que así como podía ser serio Rivaille también podía sonreír.

-No...solo que, entiendo porque me enamore de ti. Eres todo mi opuesto.

-Ah...ya veo...-No sabía dónde esconder el rostro, Rivaille le dijo que estaba enamorado de él ¿había escuchado bien? Sí, no era mentira. Algo en el después de todo, le decía que sentía lo mismo y no era mentira-Le...le ayudare a lavar los trastes...-dijo como escusa mientras recogía la tetera y las tazas vacías con deje de olvido al calor del té.

El castaño, aún nervioso tomo el mandil para lavar los trastes en silencio no pudiendo evitar que su estómago se sintiera oprimido o, como vulgarmente se dice "mariposas en el estómago". Rivaille solo se le quedo mirado desde donde se encontraba parado, viendo su espalda y sus hombros moviéndose por lo que hacía. Lentamente, como un león a su presa, se acercó por la espalda, tomando una de las puntas del listón del mandil que Eren tenía sobre la cintura, deslisandolo lentamente para desasir el nudo , acercando su boca y su respiración peligrosamente a la nuca del castaño.

-¿Qu-Qué hace?-en cuanto sintió su presencia se sobresaltó como un pequeño niño.

-Eren...ya no puedo esperar mucho...

-¿Le-Levi-san?-Entonces sintió que algo en su trasero, caliente y duro se encajaba con saña-*¡Está...esta duro...!*-Lo que hacía, hace un instante que dejo de preocuparle.

El pelinegro le hizo girar abordando sus labios sin previo aviso en lo que sus manos le tomaron de la cadera subiendo a Eren en la barra a un lado del fregadero. Tenía que admitirlo, él castaño tampoco podía esperar mucho, aunque nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo ansioso se abrazó del cuello de Levi sobre su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

-Ri-Rivalle-san...-soltó el nombre en un suspiro, por las caricias de esas manos que iniciaban a colarse por debajo de su blusa -si porque era de mujer- en su vientre hasta que sintió que dio con uno de sus pezones y lo apretó-Ah...-gimoteo sin perder atención a esos labios que mimaban los suyos.

-Eren...-resolló cuando sus labios se paseaban libremente por ese cuello que le daba espacio, aspirando esa aroma a piel y perfume.

De repente, un sonido proveniente del bolsillo trasero de Eren interrumpió lo que se estaba cocinando en ese lugar, cortando abruptamente las caricias y respiraciones que comenzaban a agitarse.

-De...deben estarme buscando...

-No, no contestes...-pidió con voz casi como un susurro mientras le desabrochaba la blusa que llevaba.

-Tengo que...-levanto un poco su trasero para sacar el teléfono del pantalón-¿Bueno?

_-¿Eren? ¿Dónde estás? ¡La entrevista es en media hora!_

-¡Dios, se me olvido por completo!

_-¡No puede ser contigo! ¡Ven ya!_

Colgó la llamada, no quería irse, quería estar un tiempo más con Rivaille, pero tenía que atender responsabilidades primero.

-Tengo que irme...tengo una entrevista a las 8.

-Tsch...déjala para luego-pidió, o mas bien, ordeno con molestia.

-No puedo...es vital que este ahí.

-Demonios...-Sin mucho querer, se apartó de Eren acomodando su propia ropa.

-Lo siento Levi-san.

-No, está bien. Te puedo llevar.

-¿No es molestia?

-No lo es, anda vamos.

Salieron del departamento, bajaron a lobby y Rivaille le llevo en su auto hasta la disquera. Tuvieron que entrar por la puerta principal pero gracias a Rivaille y los guardaespaldas que se acercaron oportunamente en cuanto reconocieron a Eren es que pudo pasar sin mayor complicación. Luego de eso Rivaille y Eren entraron tomados de la mano en la oficina de Erwin donde se encontraba el rubio y Hanji.

-¡Eren, por fin!-esbozo el rubio-¡ya íbamos a buscarte! ¿Ah? ¿Qué le paso a tu...cabello?

-Ya, estoy aquí, jejeje un cambio. ¿Les gusta?

Tanto Erwin como Hanji vieron a Levi junto con Eren pero no dijeron nada.

-Ven, tenemos que cambiarte y arreglarte para la entrevista-especifico Hanji llevándose a Eren fuera de la oficina.

Por lo tanto Erwin y Rivaille quedaron solos en ese cuarto.

-Diste con él, después de todo.

-Si...pero no gracias a ti infeliz.

-Jajajaja...me alegro por ti Rivaille.

-Si, como no.

-Bueno y... ¿quieres ver donde será la entrevista?

-No me importaría realmente...

En el estudio fotográfico ambientaron un escenario parecido a un recibidor para los entrevistados y el entrevistador. En un rato más apareció Armin, Mikasa, y Eren con un atuendo sencillo pero llamativo justo para la entrevista. Tres maquilladores se acercaron a los integrantes del grupo para darles un retoque para que no les brillara la cara frente a las luces que estaban justo para tomarles fotos para la revista. Entonces, cuando todo estuvo listo, el reportero inicio con las preguntas mientras que los fotógrafos soltaban el flash de sus cámaras cada tanto. Hanji estaba a lado de los fotógrafos entusiasmada y excitada por lo maravilloso que se veían sus niños en lo que respondían a las preguntas con astucia y elegancia; en lo que, Erwin y Rivaille estaban más al fondo.

-¿No es hermoso? Desde que lo vi cantar en ese restaurante supe que sería un éxito rotundo.

-Cállate idiota, no hables así de Eren...no es un objeto...-mostró rabia en esas simples palabras.

-¿Celoso?

-Tsch...cállate idiota...

-Jajajaja...

Entonces ambos hombres callaron. En lo que Mikasa respondía una de las preguntas Eren giro a ver detrás de esas luces pudiendo divisar a Rivaille que estaba de brazos cruzados a lado de Erwin. El pelinegro alzo su mano en modo de saludo en lo que el castaño contesto ese acto sonriendo y con un leve agitar de su mano.

...

Como un cuchillo

En la mantequilla

Entraste a mi vida

Cuando me moría

Como la luna

Por la rendija

Así te metiste

Entre mis pupilas

Y así te fui queriendo a diario

Sin una ley, sin un horario

Y así me fuiste despertando

De cada sueño, donde estabas tú

Y nadie lo buscaba

Y nadie lo planeo así

En el destino estaba

Que fueras para mí

Y nadie le apostaba

Que yo fuera tan feliz

Pero cupido se apiado de mí...

...se apiado de mí...

...se apiado de mí...

Como la lluvia

En pleno desierto

Mojaste de fe mi corazón

Ahogaste mis miedos

Como una dulce voz

En el silencio

Así nos llegó el amor

Amor del bueno

...

Todo ser humano, en algún momento de su vida, desea enamorarse. Pero nada se da gratis, mucho menos el amor. El amor no es algo que ya exista cuando dos personas sienten estar enamoradas, el amor es algo que, esas dos personas, lo hace, lo riegan diario, y lo hacen crecer. Eren y Rivaille aún tenían mucho que enfrentar, pero, de lo que cada uno estaba seguro, era de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Amor verdadero.

¿El fin? Si, para contar esta historia, pero no para este par de enamorados, esto, estimados lectores, es solo el inicio. Y, recuerden, que un amor verdadero puede nacer en cualquier lugar, con un buen té negro, y un pay casero.

**~*~FIN~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones usadas en éste capítulo:<strong>

"_Sin miedo a nada"-Alex Ubago_

"_Hiatus - Tiny Doors "-(feat. Shura) (es solo una melodía muy melancólica que me pareció acorde para ese momento, espero la escuchen, es buena :) )_

"_Amor del bueno"-Reily  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINALES:<strong>

**Si, ahora dirán ¿Y el porno, dónde está el porno? x´D ¿lo dije no? Es una historia tierna, con un único enemigo (que espero se hayan dado cuenta quien fue, y no no es Erwin, leean otra vez y se darán cuenta -w- ) donde todo es lindo, inocente, y tierno. Perooooo no se me desanimen, y quieran ya lincharme con trinchetes y antorchas (?) haré un epilogo dónde...tendrán su vicio XD jajaja ( Y bueno porque se lo merecen estos dos -w-) ¡gracias por leerme hasta el final! Se que no fue una historia muy larga, no suelo hacerlas tan largas, (a excepción de "A solo una mordida" pero igual es corta) porque tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, y no me gusta desgastar una sola y estar quebrandome la cabeza en "¿Qué pasará ahora?" o perder el rumbo de lo que realmente quería escribir (como muchas escritoras por aquí que no diré :P ) debo aún dos historias más...o quizá tres, no se, creo que luego de ello me retirare por un tiempo del fandom SNK. No se todavía, aveces me viene a la cabeza una idea y trabajo en ella. Pero quiero escribir de Tokyo Ghoul descansar de SNK. Quizá no muchas me sigan en ese fandom pero, es más que nada para mi propia satisfacción. En el epilogo les diré de que va la siguiente historia, espero les interese y sean pacientes**hasta** que la tenga lista, :3 ¡Nos vemos!**

**CONTESTANDO A LINDAS LECTORAS SIN CUENTA:**

**Perla:**¡Hola! gracias por regresar, lo aprecio mucho :3 jijiji siiii sabia que eso les dejaria de: WTF jaajaja si, lamento no haberles complacido, pero no fue cosa mia u.u bueno si y no jaja :P que bueno que te gusto, gracias, espero tu siguiente review con gusto -w PD: siiii jajajaja me encanta *-* xD

**Patch**: ¡Hola! :) jejeje no es nada, me encanta hacerlo -w- pues...si, dejo pistas en el fic, pero ya verás aquí se resolveran. Espero jaajj ¡gracias por regresar! no sabes cuanto me alegran tus comentarios jjjeje ¡besos! :*

**Ayane: **¡Hola! te contesto los dos rev aqui jejje. No te preocupes, yo entiendo :3 me gusta que me dejes review, es muy lindo de tu parte -w- y pues si Levi es un poco, es decir, muy torpe, pero espero que esté final te agrade. ¡Gracias por leer! nos vemos :D

**Guest: **¡Hola! :D hace rato que no te veia, jejje ¿cómo estás? -w- no, no tranquila, no entristescas ;O; ya verás que esté capi te pondra feliz. ¡Gracias por leer! :)

**Yang: **¡Hola! bienvenida :D que linda al decir eso, gracias, espero te guste esté final -w- ¡gracias por leer! Espero ver otro rev tuyo, hasta luego :3

**Pues...es todo por hoy, regresaré con el epílogo. Probablemente el próximo sabado o domingo :D y será todo de está historia. No olviden dejar fav, follow, review, baile erotico, dulces (?) jajajaj todo es bien recibido :) ¡LAS AMODOROOOO! -les regala paletas en forma de levis a todas (?)- ¡besos! :*  
><strong>

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6Epílogo

**¡Holaaaa!**

**Aaaay... lo se u.u me demoré muchisisimo TmT pero fue porque no me gustaba como iba quedando, tuve que editar un buen de veces hasta que al fin me quedo, me preocupaba que a ustedes no les gustará, espero lo disfruten mucho y se aclaré la duda de quién era él real enemigo de Eren y Levi, si no me daré un tiro xD es algo largo...creo xD al menos unas 40 paginas en word si fueron x´D y viene una sorpresitaaa espero si les sorprenda, al menos a mi beta si le sorprendio jajaj en fin, ya no las entretengo más.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)  
><strong>

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO.<strong>

Tras aquella entrevista, su fama de la banda subió todavía más, ya que en ella Eren, Armin y Mikasa respondieron las preguntas con mucha inteligencia; y, como en todos, que les intentaban sacar cosas personales como si tenían pareja, o que pensaba su familia, supieron manejarlo bien. Eren hubiera querido gritar a los cuatro vientos el amor que sentía por Rivaille, pero se dijo que, pese a querer compartir su felicidad con sus fans, no era muy apropiado. Uno: era hombre, igual que él; dos: Rivaille seguro no le gustaría andar en la boca de todo mundo y no poder tener una vida tranquila, no, no era buena idea.

Luego, cuando creyó que podría tener un momento de calma con Rivaille, tuvo que desechar esa idea. Vino enseguida horas y horas de trabajo en él estudio de grabaciones para el siguiente disco, no solo eso, también la siguiente gira que ya le tenía planeado Hanji y Erwin. Si, se veía con Rivaille, comían, salían a pasear, pero siempre, por alguna extraña razón, cuando parecía que podrían tener aquel encuentro intimo que ambos deseaban con anhelo se les venía abajo con una llamada inoportuna. Rivaille le pedía, no, exigía que apagara el teléfono, pero Eren no podía complacerlo aunque quisiera, su hobbie ya era un trabajo; y, aunque lo disfrutaba, ahora mismo para estar con Levi le era igualmente frustrante.

Entonces, rápidamente vino la fecha de la gira, sabía que no lo tomaría bien, sobre todo porque no habían podido tener momento a solas como ellos querían, además de que, ahora no podría evitar a Mikasa como venía haciéndolo al preguntarle sobre Levi y como es que había dado con él.

-¡¿Mañana?! Tsch...¿Cuándo demonios regresas?-esa había sido su reacción al soltarle la noticia de la gira a Rivaille en una cena que estaban teniendo esa noche.

-Si... lo lamento... pero solo faltaba ponerle fecha, yo también me sorprendí. Como es gira, iremos a 5 países en Latinoamérica. Colombia, Perú, Chile, Argentina, y al último México. Mmmmm... Más o menos...ay...Levi-san, no te va a gustar...

-De cualquier modo, no me agrada la idea, pero puedo imaginarlo. ¿Es mucho tiempo no es así?

-Si...

-¡Carajo!-soltó la maldición al igual que dejo la mesa para ir a mirar al ventanal de su departamento dándole la espalda al castaño.

-Serán solo días, uno 20 más o menos entre fecha y fecha...Es algo agotador, pero, es eso, o meses. Como hace poco.

-No entiendo por qué demonios aceptaste trabajar con ese tirano diabólico de Erwin.

-No diga eso, mi único pensar era que, si cantaba públicamente, para más gente, usted algún día me vería.

-Cantas muy bien Eren, pero no soy un aficionado.

-Ya sé...

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Eren se frustraba cuando eso sucedía, Levi era cálido, pero a su manera, y era igual que una cebolla; tenía que pelarlo capa por capa para saber que sentía, o siquiera imaginar cómo reaccionaría ante cualquier cosa, pero, lo que si podía saber es que, nunca reaccionaba bien a nada que los separan o los interrumpiera. Sigilosamente se aproximó a él abrazándolo del cuello y recargando su barbilla en el hombro del mayor sintiendo su calor, su respiración, y viendo su perfecto perfil.

-Levi-san...desde que entro al restaurante de mi tío Hagnes, en las noches me la pasaba pensando en cómo seria, cuando no sabía ni su nombre. Cantar fue con lo que usted me miro. No sabía que más hacer y es por eso...

-Y los pays-interrumpió girando un poco para verlo.

-Jejeje, si, también, pero era más fácil que músico a que fuera un repostero.

-Sí, puede ser...

Levi, con cautela, se deslindó de los brazos de Eren sin quitar la cercanía, tomo su rostro y lo beso tiernamente.

-No me agrada la idea de estar tanto tiempo separado de ti, mocoso estúpido.

-Ni a mí... pero...mire el lado positivo, cuando regrese nos dan 15 días de vacaciones. Sin llamadas inoportunas, sin grabaciones cansadas. Cero interrupciones.

-Mmmm...¿Qué día regresas?

-Pues...-en silencio hizo sus cálculos recordando la fechas en que se presentaba en cada país y lo que les demoraría el regreso a Japón-estamos a 22 de noviembre...solo es ir, y al segundo día partir entre país y país así que...el 12 de diciembre estaríamos de regreso. De todos modos, ehm...puedo llamarle y avisarle.

-Bien, para irte a recoger al aeropuerto ese día.

-Ehm...suena complicado eso...

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo fans...los reporteros...

-Tsch...

-Aunque...puede que "Erenia" nos ayude en está ocasión-dijo, guiñándole el ojo a Levi, para darle a entender a qué se refería.

-Eso me parece bien.

Al siguiente día entre las prisas, los reporteros enterados de su partida a su gira, entre tumultos de gente, maletas, y los guardaespaldas que hacían su trabajo para evitar el acoso tanto de fans que los despedían, como de reporteros impertinentes, pudieron llegar a su avión y abordar para ir a el primer país que visitarían: Colombia.

...

...

...

...

En el transcurso de lo que duraba la gira Eren se mandaba mensajes con Levi por celular, o hablaban en video llamada en las noches, pero solo era un momento porque al otro día la banda tenía que levantarse temprano para partir al siguiente destino. El castaño hasta eso fue astuto para evitar a su hermana y como todo era de prisa era el pretexto perfecto para que no le preguntara; sin embargo, por fin, cuando tuvo un momento de respiro fue cuando abordo el avión de vuelta a Japón sintiendo el cambio de horario tan abrupto de un lugar a otro y ahora al que él conocía, el de su país.

Miraba por la ventana del avión, el cielo, y lo lejos que estaba del suelo, y lo emocionado que estaba porque, dentro de unas horas, llegaría y vería a Levi después de un largo tiempo, al menos para él.

-Eren... ¿puedo sentarme?

-Eh... claro Mikasa...

Su hermana lo atajo sin previo aviso, se dijo que ya no podía prolongar más la conversación pendiente con ella; Pues solo le había dicho como se llamaba, y que día se habían encontrado, pero Eren le pidió tiempo para platicar de todo a detalle, si todo salía bien, no terminarían disgustados.

-Eren... dijiste que luego lo hablaríamos pero, me has evadido todo este tiempo, yo, necesito saber.

-Lo sé, es que... no es que no confié en ti, sé que no lo tomarías a bien. Cuando supiste que estaba enamorado de él, cuando te diste cuenta que no podía olvidarlo a pesar del tiempo, no dejabas de sermonearme. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionarias cuando te lo contará, pero, me lo imaginaba.

-No es eso, solo quiero saber ¿cómo diste con él? Mira, hay algo que no sabes. El día de la entrevista de Sina ARTIST, te fue a buscar al departamento, desesperado por encontrarte, pidiendo saber tu nombre. Aunque en un inicio me molesto...y me vinieron muchas dudas de cómo había dado contigo y eso, me di cuenta que, él pasaba por lo mismo que tú ¿Él...te ama? ¿Te trata bien? Algo me dice que tiene mal carácter.

Nuestro lindo protagonista rio nervioso, Mikasa no se le escapaba nada, y era muy maternal con él. No podía culparla, se tenían el uno al otro, pero sobre todo ella, solo que no podía evitar que esa sobre protección en ocasiones fuera un poco molesta. Y saber que lo fue a buscar al departamento, lo hizo aún más feliz.

-Bueno... no voy a mentirte, tiene su carácter, pero... él es amable, cálido, y muy cariñoso conmigo, pese a lo que pueda parecer. Le disgusta mucho que estemos separados la mayoría del tiempo, él no lo dice, pero sé que es porque hace poco nos encontramos, y que no podamos estar juntos pues es algo... molesto, pero pese a eso, entiende, me apoya. Es difícil que lo creas... pero él es bueno, y me ama, no lo dice tanto como yo que seguro ya le tengo harto jejeje...pero...tiene sus momentos. A veces es muy directo con sus palabras y me pone muy nervioso, y cuando come mis pays parece un niño pequeño con dulce, además de que...¿Mikasa?-vio que su hermana cubrió su boca con su mano agachando su cabeza, su cabello opacaba la visión de Eren para ver que le pasaba.

-Jejeje...me da gusto por ti, en serio Eren-al levantar la vista, sonreía, pero junto con ello lágrimas.

-Gracias pero ¿por qué lloras?

-Solo estoy feliz. Lamento todo lo que te decía. Eso es lo que admiro de ti hermanito, nunca te das por vencido eres tenaz, y crees en tu fuerza. No me interpondré entre tú y Levi, pero eso sí, quiero conocerlo.

-Mikasa...-conmocionado, abrazo a la chica pelinegra-Gracias...te prometo que buscaré el momento oportuno para que lo conozcas ¿sí?

-Está bien.

Y volvieron a abrazarse, en lo que Armin veía a lo lejos a los dos hermanos suponiendo de qué hablaban. En eso Hanji se aproximó a los dos hermanos.

-Mikasa, ¿me permites un momento con Eren?

-Ehm... si... claro...

Entonces Mikasa volvió a su lugar, y se le aproximo Armin, en lo que Hanji quedaba a solas con Eren; debo aclarar que, iban en un avión privado por lo que tenían libertad de pasearse en las instalaciones del avión sin problema mientras llegaban a su destino.

-Ya se Hanji-san, usted también quiere saber de mi relación con Levi ¿no es así?

-Eh...-iba a decir algo pero se detuvo rascándose la cabeza avergonzada y riendo exageradamente de la nada-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Levi-san me dijo que fueron compañeros de preparatoria.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Habla de mí? Siempre he pensado que le desagrado.

-Le desagradas, jejeje pero creo que te tolera.

-Auch... que malo Eren.

-Jejeje lo siento...

-No, está bien, éramos cercanos, cuando en prepa, supongo que porque éramos los cuatro. "El equipo dinámico" jajaja así nos decían en la escuela.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?-se mostró curioso.

-Por qué éramos los mejores en casi todo jejeje y siempre hacíamos equipo para los trabajos y eso. Bueno...-suspiro para cambiar de tema-lo que quería preguntarte. ¿Cómo es que pudiste domarlo? Digo, no es secreto, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.

-Jajajaja...bueno...

Entonces lo más rápido y conciso que pudo le contó cómo lo conoció, como dio con él después de tanto tiempo; a grandes rasgos, tratando de omitir detalles.

Siendo así, el viaje fue menos tedioso. Eren se preparó anteriormente con su plan de llevar el ropaje que le permitirá pasar desapercibido ante los medios y los fans que seguro los esperaban. En cuanto él capitán les aviso que estaban a nada de aterrizar, se colocaron sus cinturones de seguridad y esperaron a llegar al suelo nipón de nuevo.

...

...

...

...

Fuera de la cafetería del aeropuerto, Dos hombres; uno impaciente por tronar los dedos cada tanto, mirar el reloj, y dar vueltas de un lado a otro tal cual león enjaulado, el otro riendo divertido la escena, esperaban.

-Levi

-¿Qué quieres?-miro su reloj-Demonios...

-Si sigues dando vueltas de un lado a otro, harás un surco en él suelo.

-Tsch... ¡Cállate! Estoy harto de esperar y si no llega, te golpearé para liberar mi frustración ¿Qué te parece eso?

-Y si mejor volteas...-le tomo de los hombros haciéndolo que girara de modo que le diera la espalda.

En eso un cabello castaño, largo, con una falda, mallas negras con rombos de colores, falda, y maquillaje se acercaba con un hombre vestido de negro a lado.

Ererina lo buscaba con la vista, chocando con su mirada justo enfrente del café, como habían quedado.

-Levi...

Por un momento se quedó estático, no creyendo que ahora, ya estarían solos, y que seguro pasaría lo que lo tenía nervioso todo el tiempo que duro la gira. Su corazón latía contra su pecho efusivamente lleno de anhelo, sus nervios le tenían temblando las piernas pensando que no podría dar el paso sin que se cayera; no obstante, corrió sin freno hacia Levi en cuanto este también lo vio y levanto su mano saludándolo.

-¡Leviiiii-saaaan!-en cuanto llego lo abrazo del cuello y sus piernas sobre su cadera, tomando sus labios buscando recordar lo que era besarlo, ese aliento con sabor a té negro.

El rubio, un tanto incomodo se quedó mirando la escena, pero al mismo tiempo divertido.

-Ejem...me alegro que estén de regreso, Eren.

-¡Oh Dios! Lo lamento Erwin-san, no lo vi-ya se había bajado de los brazos de Levi avergonzarse por lo que había hecho en presencia de su jefe.

-¡Jajajajaja! Está bien, es lógico que quisieras llegar por Levi. Sé que no tengo ni que decirlo, pero...disfruta tus vacaciones, seguro que lo harás-le guiño el ojo y paso a retirarse lentamente con un ademan.

Al irse el Jefe del castaño, Eren y Levi quedaron solos, al fin.

-Así que...Erenina.

-Jejeje...solo así no me seguirían.

-Sí, es útil...-guardo un momento silencio, bajo su mirada y le tomo la mano a Eren-Bien... ¿Dónde quieres ir? Tengo algunas ideas, pero supongo que tu igual.

-Eh...yo...bueno...-ahí estaba de nuevo, esa manera en la que él mayor le atajaba, sobrecogiéndole que tuviera una mirada tan dura, dando la apariencia de una persona fría, cuando era todo lo contrario pues decía o hacia actos muy dulces que lo hacían desfallecer-Me...me gustaría ir a un lugar, un lugar que hace mucho tiempo no he ido.

-De acuerdo.

...

...

...

...

Ya en él auto, le contaba cómo había sido esa gira, lo que cada país le ofreció tanto en fans, como en su cultura, y recuerdos que compro, también que llevo regalos para él y que luego se los mostraría una vez que estuviera en su departamento. Rivaille solo iba manejando, respondiendo "si o no" a lo que Eren le decía o solo asentía para darle a entender que lo escuchaba; probablemente no sonreía, pero lo hacía por dentro ¿quién iba a imaginar que un día estaría así, con Eren? ¿Qué irían de paseo como si se conocieran de años? Definitivamente, cada minuto, cada risa, cada platica, la disfrutaba y la resguardaba en su memoria como el mejor de los tesoros.

Hace rato que, Levi supo a donde se dirigían, notando por un momento, mientras entraban a la ciudad el castaño se quedó mirando alrededor, a los parques, a las calles, a todo su exterior guardando completo silencio.

-Oí... ¿Qué pasa? De repente guardaste silencio.

-Jeje...es que...venir aquí...me trae muchos recuerdos-a lo lejos observo algo señalándolo-¡Todavía esta esa heladería! Ahí iba con Mikasa y Armin. ¡Venden unos helados deliciosos! De regreso debemos pasar Levi, seguro te gustarán...-en eso giro a verlo, percatándose de lo que por descuido, dijo-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Acabo de tutearlo, ¡lo siento mucho!

-Está bien...no me molesta, ya se me hacía extraño que siendo mi novio me siguieras hablando de usted, para ser honesto me hace sentir un anciano.

-¿So-Somos...novios?-se removió en su asiento, nervioso, jugando con un pañuelo que traía entre las manos, inquieto, y rojo hasta las orejas; si, le agradaba la forma en que sonaba, y dicho por los labios de él pelinegro lo hacía todavía más feliz.

-Si... ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué subo a cualquier mocoso en mi auto y lo llevo a pasear solo porque si?

-No pero...es que...suena tan...extraño que...no me lo creo...

En eso Levi detuvo el auto en una de las calles girando a ver a Eren recargando su brazo en el asiento del castaño, acortando la distancia.

-¿No quieres?-le tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera a la cara, pero el castaño tenía los ojos cerrados por la vergüenza que eso le causaba, solo incitando a Rivaille a tomarlo en ese instante si se podía-Eren...mírame...

-No... no puedo...verlo me pone...muy nervioso...

-Jum...mocoso...mi mocoso...

Afianzo más el agarre de la barbilla del chico provocando que abriera un poco sus labios y los tomo. Le beso sintiendo como temblaba pero le aceptaba, y le seguía la muestra de cariño que sus labios, que sus lenguas, que su saliva les daba.

-Eres mi novio, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si...

-Bien, entonces deja de poner esa cara de tonto.

Solo sonrió dejando que Levi volviera al camino; realmente no faltaba mucho así que manejo unas calles más hasta entrar en un estacionamiento, de ahí Eren tuvo que cambiar su atuendo en los baños públicos pues no podía llegar vestido de mujer, tendría que dar varias explicaciones. Se dejó una ropa de lo más común y unos lentes oscuros; para entonces listo, solo caminaron unas cuadras, y, justo cuando estaban enfrente del destino Eren se detuvo por unos instantes, dubitativo, temeroso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que...hace tanto que no vengo a este lugar que...temo que no esté igual...o que...algo sea diferente.

-Tonto, es diferente porque tú no estás más, además tú querías venir en primer lugar.

-Si lo sé...-miro un rato más enfrente, dio un suspiro-¡Bien!-palmeo su rostro con las dos manos-¡Entremos Levi!

El chico entro primero, siguiendo Levi atrás avisando su llegada la campana del lugar.

-¡Buenos días! En que pode... ¿Eren?

Se quitó los lentes mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Sasha!

-¡Wuaaa! ¡Hagnes- san! ¡Hagnes-san! ¡Eren está aquí!

-Niña, ¿a qué se debe el alboroto? Estoy ocupado en la cocina y tú con...-al salir a la barra miro a Eren que hizo "hola" con la mano mostrando una sonrisa tímida-¡Eren! ¡Pero que sorpresa!-torpemente se limpió las manos en su mandil, salió de la barra abrazando a su sobrino al grado de levantarlo del suelo.

-Jeje...tío... bájame...me abochornas...

-¡Jajaja! Lo siento, es que... ¿por qué no avisaste que vendrías?

-¡Quería sorprenderte! ¿Y los demás?

-Connie fue por un encargo, y Jean está sacando la basura. Deja le hablo-le miro un momento, asombrándose de lo mayor que ya se veía, no solo en edad, también en personalidad y lo que había logrado con su talento, soltando unas leves lagrimas-Oh...hijo...como has crecido...

-Jejeje...gracias...

-¿Y Mikasa, y Armin? ¿No vienen contigo?

-Ehm... no... la verdad fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando llegue al aeropuerto, pero vengo con Levi, ¿lo recuerdas? Era uno de tus clientes.

-Oh... si, levemente. Mucho gusto.

-Sí, buenas...

Se percató el castaño que Levi era un tanto antisocial y apenas si mostró educación ante su tío, no lo culpaba, seguro lo estaba haciendo sentir incomodo ante la gente que Eren conocía, y lo conocía, pero Rivaille no.

-Oiga viejo, se le olvido sacar los vasos rotos de las bolsas y tuve que recoger toda la mierda con mis manos, aparte me corte, necesito antiséptico y una...-al levantar la mirada vio quien había llegado, quedándose completamente mudo.

-Hola, cara de caballo...-saludó.

-¿Eren? Pero que...¡oye idiota! ¡No me digas así de nuevo! No vienes en años y lo primero que escucho es esa mierda de insulto.

-¿Por qué? No miente al decirte así-interfirió Connie que llego viendo al castaño por la espalda.

-¡Connie! ¿Cómo va todo?

-Jeje bien Eren, ¿Qué me dices tú? Supe que te fuiste apenas de gira, Sasha es una fan tuya y no deja de hablar de tu éxito.

-Jajaja...

-¡Cállate! Eren canta genial, tiene talento para sus letras, se ve que no sabes de música Connie-rezongó la chica-¡por cierto!-saco su libreta donde anotaba las ordenes-hubieras dicho que vendrías, tengo un póster que quiero que firmes, pero por lo pronto... ¿puedes firmarme esto?

-Jajaja...claro...-le recibió la libreta dejándole una pequeña dedicatoria y con su firma en ella al final.

-¡Oh Eren, gracias!

-Bueno, bueno chicos, pónganse a trabajar. Eren ¿Quieres comer algo?

-Oh no tío, no podría...

-No discutas, seguro que tú y tu acompañante vienen con hambre, anda vamos. Siéntanse-a ambos los invitaba a que tomaran uno de los lugares antes de que se llenara de gente.

-Bueno...solo porque me lo pides.

Tanto sus amigos como Hagnes tomaban sus respectivos lugares y trabajos en el restaurante; Rivaille, no dijo nada, sino hasta que pudo, dentro de ese ambiente familiar para Eren, hablarle en privado.

-Eren, te espero ahí-Le dijo Levi, mostrándole aquel lugar junto a la ventana, aquel lugar que siempre tomaba desde hace cinco años.

-Eh...si Levi, lo siento...no conoces a nadie y...

-No importa.

-Bueno...voy un rato a la cocina...

-Corre, yo no me moveré de aquí.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres de desayunar? Mi tío es buenísimo haciendo desayunos.

-Lo que tú creas que me gustará.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, anda.

-Entonces regreso dentro de nada.

Entro un rato a la cocina, conviviendo con todos. Sasha tomaba las órdenes, Hagnes las preparaba, Connie las servía, y Jean estaba vendándose la cortada en la mano. Aún era temprano, pero había uno que otro cliente mayor, en si, por eso Eren podía sentirse tranquilo al estar como el sin recibir acoso por ningún fan o paparazi.

-¿Dónde están los otros dos?-inquirió refiriéndose a Mikasa y Armin.

-Vine de improviso... ¿Cómo ha estado todo aquí?

-Pues no viene la misma gente que cuando la hacías de cantante aquí, pero está todo bien.

-Qué bueno, me quede un poco con el pendiente cuando me fui.

-¡Ja! Si claro, si has de estar con los millones, que te has de preocupar.

-Oye Jean, ¿Qué sucede contigo?-esbozo un poco sorprendido el tío de Eren.

-Tsch...¡Nada!

En eso el tío del castaño salió un momento de la cocina dejando a Jean y Eren solos.

-Oye...Eren...vienes solo de paso ¿verdad?

-Sí, vengo con Levi.

-Ya... ¿tu novio?

-Eh...si...

-Entiendo...-oscureció su mirada, dando como pretexto que miraba cabizbajo porque se vendaba la mano, apretó el puño de la mano sana y arrebatadamente tomo la muñeca de Eren atrayéndolo hacia afuera.

-¿Jean? Wua... ¿que...? ¡Espera!

Pero no le dejo decir nada, en cuanto salieron por la puerta trasera, Jean lo atrajo hacia él y lo beso haciendo que los ojos de Eren se abrieran de par en par por aquel acto premeditado del rubio.

-Bas...mmng...Je...-le empujo tirándolo al suelo hacia atrás-¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-¡Me gustas Eren!-murmuro, levantándose del suelo sin dejar de tener la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

-¿Qué...acabas de...?

-¡Que me gustas, me gustas idiota! Tsch...me lleva...-se podía ver que reprima el coraje de aquel sentimiento que ya no pudo ocultar más, estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser tan estúpido al confesarse siendo que Eren ya estaba con alguien más, pero el verlo de nuevo, hizo que ese sentimiento revoloteara no pudiendo ocultarlo más.

Entre el ruido lejano de autos, el ruido del interior del restaurante, los dos chicos pudieron escuchar eso tan claro debido al silencio que los cubría.

-Jean...yo no...

-¡Ya lo sé! No te creas demasiado infeliz.

-Perdón...

-Déjalo, no importa. Ya lo dije y me siento mejor. No tienes por qué tenerme lastima ni nada parecido, haz de cuenta que no dije nada.

-Pero...no puedo hacer eso.

-¡Hazlo! ¿Éstas con alguien más no? Ese soldado o militar o lo que sea...

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-inquirió con sopor, ya que Jean llego a trabajar en el restaurante mucho después, no había forma de que lo supiera.

-Por Armin, él me dijo.

-Ya veo...oye, cara de...no, Jean...perd...-intento acercarse pero recibió un manotazo alejándolo con brusquedad.

-¡No necesito eso! ¡Olvida lo que dije, olvídalo!-No pudiendo más con el dolor de aquel amor no correspondido entro de nuevo a el restaurante.

Minutos después Eren hizo lo mismo viendo que Jean ante los demás, incluso ante él, se comportaba como "si nada hubiera sucedido" ¿Jean enamorado de él? ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado! La idea le alagaba, pero igual le confundía así como lo apenaba. No, no podía ponerse triste por eso, después de todo, si le pidió que lo olvidara eso haría. Regreso con Levi ya con las órdenes tanto suya como la del mayor y se sentó justo enfrente de él.

-Oí, tardaste mucho.

-Jejeje lo siento...espero te guste.

El castaño, para sí mismo, pidió pan tostado, tocino, papas fritas, y un jugo de naranja; para Levi dos rebanadas de pan tostado, papas fritas, verduras al vapor, un té negro, y un jugo de naranja.

Eren entonces vio que Levi miro hacia la ventana, y apenas tocaba su desayuno.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

-Es bastante, ¿quieres ponerme en engorda?

-Jajaja...lo que no quieras déjalo Levi.

Entonces empezaron a comer, el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima, estando tan feliz y tan conmocionado aún por el hecho de que nunca creyó que cantaría profesionalmente, que volvería a dar con Levi luego de tanto tiempo -realmente nunca perdió la esperanza- y que estarían desayunando como parte de la clientela en el restaurante de su tío Hagnes, que tan lejano se veía su pasado, y que nunca había pasado, pero si sucedió, de otro modo no estaría ahí, con Levi, tomando un rico desayuno.

-Oí, Eren

Le hablo de repente, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones acerca de lo que fue y no fue, y lo que era.

-¿Si?

-Cuando regresemos necesito que hagas uno de esos pays.

-Claro, pero se terminaron las últimas manzanas que lleve.

-Pasaremos al súper de regreso y te las compro.

-Sí, está bien.

Entre platica y platica, Eren y Levi iban terminando su desayuno; sus amigos así como su tío los dejaron convivir, y en cuanto terminaron Levi le dijo que quería irse ya, que se despidiera para poder llevárselo, la verdad le urgía estar con Eren a solas sin compartirlo con nadie que quería irse cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, su tío, Sasha, incluso la clientela ya mayor que conoció a Eren más joven y sabían que había sido de él le pidieron que cantara una canción antes de irse. Su tío saco la guitarra que Eren dejo hace mucho tiempo, se la dio, igual le puso el micrófono y, como en los viejos tiempos empezó a tocar. Realmente no tenía idea de cuál, pero en lo que afinaba el instrumento, vino a su mente una de sus canciones, de las primeras que escribió, pensando, si, adivinaron, en Levi y algún día encontrarlo.

...

Come up to meet you,

Tell you I'm sorry,

You don't know how lovely you are.

I had to find you,

Tell you I need you,

Tell you I set you apart.

Tell me your secrets,

And ask me your questions,

Oh, let's go back to the start.

Runnin' in circles,

Comin' up tails,

Heads on the science apart.

Nobody said it was easy,

It's such a shame for us to part.

Nobody said it was easy,

No one ever said it would be this hard.

Oh, Take me back to the start.

I was just guessing,

The numbers and figures,

Pulling the puzzles apart.

Questions of science,

Science and progress,

Do not speak as loud as my heart.

Tell me you love me,

Come back and haunt me,

Oh, when I rush to the start.

Runnin' in circles,

Chasin' tails,

Comin' back as we are.

Nobody said it was easy,

Oh, it's such a shame for us to part.

Nobody said it was easy,

No one ever said it would be so hard.

I'm goin' back to the start.

Ow woooh wowowowo,

Ah woooooh wowowowo,

Ow woooh wowowowo,

Ow wooooh wowowowo...

...

Vengo a reunirme contigo,

A decirte que lo siento,

Tú no sabes lo encantadora que eres.

Tenía que encontrarte,

Decirte que te necesito,

Decirte que me separé de ti.

Dime tus secretos,

Y pregúntame tus preguntas,

Oh, vamos a regresar al comienzo.

Corriendo en círculos,

Llegando a las colas,

Cabezas de la ciencia separadas.

Nadie dijo que era fácil,

Es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos.

Nadie dijo que era fácil,

Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil.

Oh, llévame de nuevo al comienzo.

Solo estaba imaginando,

Los números y las figuras,

Separando los rompecabezas.

Las cuestiones de la ciencia,

De la ciencia y del progreso,

No hablan tan ruidosamente como mi corazón.

Dime que me amas,

Vuelve y frecuéntame,

Oh, cuando acometo al comienzo.

Corriendo en círculos,

Persiguiendo las colas,

Regresando como somos.

Nadie dijo que era fácil,

Es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos.

Nadie dijo que era fácil,

Nadie dijo jamás que sería tan difícil.

Oh, llévame de nuevo al comienzo.

Ow woooh wowowowo,

Ah woooooh wowowowo,

Ow woooh wowowowo,

Ow wooooh wowowowo...

...

Mientras cantaba, en lo que sus dedos se movían sobre las notas, y la otra raspaba con energía las cuerdas no dejaba de mirar a Rivaille, así, como este, le devolvía la mirada. No, ya no era como antes; cuando llego a cantar esa canción sentía un triste pesar, combinado con una dulce esperanza, y ahora, era todo eso y felicidad. Todo, había servido. Desde que perdió su pánico escénico, desde que inicio a cantar, desde que entro al mundo de la música. Sí, todo, todo había valido la pena.

Melancólicamente se despidió de todos, bueno casi, porque Jean lo evadió por "obvias razones" Eren se sintió un poco mal con él, pero se dijo que nada podía hacer, además Jean le pidió olvidarlo, si se lo volvía a mencionar, era seguro que se enfadaría más, y, conociéndolo, era mejor no herir más su orgullo y sus sentimientos. Al irse, prometió ir de nuevo pero la próxima vez irían Mikasa y Armin.

...

...

...

...

Continuando con su paseo; Levi y Eren se dirigieron hacia la heladería que le menciono el castaño anteriormente y de ahí a él súper mercado ya dentro de la ciudad donde ambos vivían para pasar por los ingredientes que se necesitaban para hacer un pay, pero sobre todo por manzanas que era lo esencial para ello. Su viaje termino en cuanto llegaron al departamento de Rivaille.

-Sigo sin creer que las manzanas verdes sean las que uses para hacer ese dichoso pay-venía diciendo Rivaille dejando su abrigo, y el de Eren sobre el perchero.

-Jejeje, es que siempre lo ves ya hecho, no cuando lo preparo- el castaño entraba a la cocina con la bolsa de lo que compraron-¿Me ayudas?-se asomó por la barra de la cocina-Así ves que no te miento.

-Mmm...bueno, pero tienes que decirme que hacer mocoso, porque no tengo ni mierda de idea de cómo se hacen-respondió con cierto deje de fastidio en lo que se colocaba un mandil extra en la cintura.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien.

Sacaron todo lo que necesitaban para iniciar. Eren se encargó de la masa que batía con maestría, en lo que Rivaille partía las manzanas tal como le dijo el castaño que lo hiciera.

-Me tenías que dejar partir estas manzanas amargas-reclamo en lo que lo hacía.

-Ni modo que te dejará la masa, yo me encargo de lo más difícil Levi-expuso.

-¿Qué insinúas? Se hacer de comer, mocoso ingenuo-impero con irritación.

-Yo no dije nada, jejeje.

-Tsch...

El pelinegro pelaba las manzanas, les quitaba la parte central, las cortaba en láminas de unos 2 milímetros, y las mezclo en otro bol con la leche, el yogur, el azúcar, los dos huevos batidos y la canela, todo esto como le iba diciendo Eren.

Al estar la masa, la saco del frigorífico y sobre una superficie lisa y con la ayuda de un rodillo, la estiro hasta conseguir una lámina; por consiguiente utilizo un molde previamente engrasado, sobre el que puso la masa estirada. Sobre ésta, echo el relleno, y luego hizo unas tiritas de masa en forma de rejilla. Al final lo metió todo en el horno.

-¡Bien! Ahora tiene que cocinar unos 40 minutos y estará listo.

-Entonces haré té negro mientras- dijo Rivaille que se disponía a sacar la tetera, las hierbas, y el agua.

En lo que el té y el pay estaban Eren le mostró los regalos que le trajo de cada país que visito sin dejar de hablar y hablar en lo que Rivaille miraba a detalle lo que le llevo así como le preguntaba que era y para que servía.

Posteriormente la tetera sonó, siguiéndolo poco después el pay que ya soltaba el aroma al delicioso dulce de manzana.

Comieron y tomaron el pay y té negro respectivamente siguiendo platicando un rato más.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunto al ver que Rivaille mochaba un pedazo de pay y lo llevaba a su boca.

-Vaya mocoso, al final tenías razón-siguió comiendo.

-Jejeje te dije, la manzana verde es más dulce ya preparada. Mi madre me lo enseño, y poco a poco empezó a saber justo como ella los preparaba-veía el pay y sonreía con tristeza al recordar que su progenitora no estaba más y lo que le había dejado como un rico y bello recuerdo.

-¿Y por qué esa cara?

-Ella falleció en un accidente junto con mi padre. Mi tío Hagnes, nos cuidó después de eso a Mikasa y a mí.

-Entiendo...

Le tomo la mano que tenía sobre la mesa, y lentamente se acercó al castaño para besarlo en los labios. Así era Rivaille, impredecible y que tomaba lo que quería, cuando lo quería y Eren, empezaba a darse cuenta, pero más que eso, que lo animaba con muestras de afecto. Amaba eso de él, no necesitaba hablar, solo demostrar.

-El pay que haces es delicioso, pero prefiero saborearlo de tu boca-y volvió a besarlo sin que el castaño le rechazara.

-Levi...-susurro, tomándolo de la mejilla para afianzar más sus labios con los del mayor.

El pelinegro tomo a Eren de los hombros obligándolo a levantarse de la silla acorralándolo poco a poco a la pared más próxima.

-Eren...te deseo...-canturreo en el oído del castaño mordiéndole la oreja provocando que el menor soltara un leve gemido que lo hizo sonreír ladinamente.

-Yo...yo también...Levi...-Se abrazó del cuello de Rivaille sintiendo como este abruptamente lo levantaba del suelo obligándolo a que sus piernas rodearan sus caderas.

Sintió como el mayor inicio a moverse no sabiendo a donde es que lo llevaba, hasta que su espalda toco algo blando y Rivaille desprendió el beso. Estaban en la recamara; Eren no era tonto para no saber qué era lo que iba a pasar.

-Ri-Rivaille-san...

-No me digas así, solo Levi, solo así-pidió, embriagado por el frenesí de poseerlo.

-Levi...

Las manos del pelinegro se paseaban a su complacencia por el pecho del castaño. Le tomo del muslo de modo que le rodeara la cintura pudiendo sentir ambos que, entre sus pantalones sus miembros iniciaban a despertar. Duro y caliente, y las respiraciones se agitaban, los besos más húmedos entre ellos, gemidos y gruñidos por la necesidad de satisfacer algo más que solo sexo, si no, más bien, la urgencia de sentirse el uno al otro, de mostrar lo mucho que se amaban, y, que el tiempo, solo había servido no para separarlos si no para retar a sus sentimientos mostrando, al final, que se querían como nadie.

-Estoy en mi limite...-jadeo Levi levantándose para quitarse la camisa enfrente de Eren mostrando su pecho desnudo.

-Le...Levi...-con sus codos recargados sobre el colchón lo veía desde ese ángulo, sintiéndose emocionado, nervioso, pero sobre todo igualmente excitado. Temblorosamente aproximo sus manos a el pantalón del mayor para desprender el cinturón, pero, era tanto su impaciencia mezclado con sabor a miedo que le hacía sentirse como estúpido no poder abrir un simple cinturón.

-¿Eren?

-Yo...yo puedo...espera...-decía con dificultad.

-No, mírame...-le levanto la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos-¿Has hecho esto antes?

-¡Por- por supuesto que sí! Solo es...es...esta maldita hebilla...

El mayor le tomo de las muñecas para que dejara de intentar abrir su cinturón, coloco las manos del menor sobre su pecho y se acercó para hablarle a su oído.

-Mentiroso...tus orejas rojas te delatan.

Eso solo provoco que Eren se sonrojara aún más, si es que se podía ocultando su cara en el pecho desnudo y cálido de Rivaille.

-¡No miento!

-No puedes ni con una tonta hebilla...es así...-atrajo las manos del menor a su pantalón indicándole como abrir el cinturón-¿Lo ves? Ahora baja el cierre...

Soltó un suspiro para darse valor y lentamente, y sin dejar de temblar abrió el cierre. Rivaille se divertía con la mentira que quería seguir manteniendo el castaño; no era suficiente con eso, lo tenía que retar más, por lo que lo hizo voltear de modo que Eren quedara arriba del.

-Quítate la playera, si ya tienes experiencia en esto no te debe dar vergüenza quitarte la ropa enfrente de alguien.

Lo hizo sentirse ofendido; aceptando el reto de Rivaille viendo como este le sonreía con sorna, se quitó lo que traía hacia arriba de sus brazos con la cara completamente roja en lo que Levi no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Bien...ahora quiero que me lo chupes.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, hazlo, ¿ya tienes experiencia, no?

Se recostó sobre la cama en lo que Eren le llenaba de besos en el cuello, en su pecho, en su estómago hasta que llego a su entrepierna. Nervioso y aun sin saber bien que hacer, saco lentamente la prenda del pelinegro, sin quitarlo del todo, posteriormente tomó su miembro semiduro para colocarlo en su boca, saboreando ese líquido salado, lamiéndolo como podía, como se daba a entender.

-Jum...-esbozo Levi, minutos después al sentir lo que Eren hacía.

-¿Qué, no te gusta?-levanto la vista para verlo, algo decepcionado de sí mismo.

Se inclinó de modo que pudiera verlo y le tomo de la mejilla.

-Eren, no tienes que hacerlo.

-Pe-pero...tú me lo pediste y...

-Que ingenuo eres...

Eren hizo un puchero por ese insulto, por lo que Levi en respuesta le atrajo a su boca para besarlo y rápidamente cambiaron de posición dejando de nuevo a Eren bajo suyo, por lo que este, no protesto más dejándose hacer por el mayor.

Le quito el pantalón al castaño, quedando ambos en ropa interior, pero solo fue un rato hasta que Rivaille se quitó el bóxer y el de Eren para sentir su miembro rosarse con el del menor.

-Le...Levi...aaah...yo...

-¿Te gusta? Dime...

-S...Si...más...

El castaño le tomo de su trasero y tratando de juntar su cadera mucho más con la de Rivaille.

-Jeje...no te impacientes...tranquilo...

-Levi...Levi...no... no puedo esperar...

-¿Seguro?

Seguían así, juntando sus miembros, incitando a que debido a lo erectos y húmedos que estaban ambos hicieran ruidos jugosos combinándose con sus respiraciones agitadas. Rivaille llevo una de sus manos entre los glúteos de Eren para buscar aquella entrada que con ansia deseaba corromper.

-Es...espera...Levi...

-¿Ya lo has hecho antes no? Entrará fácil.

Lo intento meter pero en eso Eren se agarró de los brazos de Rivaille sintiendo un dolor punzante en su ano.

-¡No, espera! ¡Te mentí, no lo he hecho! ¡Tengo...tengo miedo!

-Ya lo sabía...

-Perdóname...es solo que, no quiero que pienses que soy un infantil.

-No lo pienso, el que no hayas estado con alguien más es mejor para mí. Yo seré el primero y el último.

-Levi...

Saco del cajón de su buro un líquido lubricante con un olor parecido a fresa o cereza escuchándose como Levi jugaba con ese líquido afuera de la entrada de Eren.

-Relaja tu cuerpo Eren...

-Si...pe-pero...se... se siente extraño...

-Tranquilo...

Se dejó llevar por los gestos de Eren que en un inicio eran de dolor, para pasar a relajarse así como su cuerpo. Metió el dedo índice, luego de un rato le siguió el anular, para al final meter tres dedos que abría como tijera en el interior de Eren buscando aquel punto.

-Le...Levi...

-¿Qué sientes?

-Bi-Bien...

-Jejeje...

Despacio saco sus dedos, masajeando fuera viendo que su entrada estaba dilatada y Eren jadeaba con su pecho moviéndose de arriba a abajo frenéticamente. Tomo un condón, lo coloco en su miembro el cual dirigió a la entrada del castaño que tanteo un poco y luego inicio a meterlo cuidadosamente, hasta que estuvo todo dentro se dejó caer sobre el castaño.

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes.

-Levi...te siento...te...

-Eren...

Se besaron tiernamente, y mientras el beso subía de nivel, las envestidas le siguieron el paso. Ya no estaba ese dolor latente; ahora Eren sentía claramente como el miembro de Rivaille le llenaba, le complacía, y entraba y salía de el a un ritmo en qué veces aceleraba, y en veces lo hacía con cautela, así como, el placer venía a su interior, pues tocaba un punto en que su cadera se estremecía en leves espasmos que llegaban hasta la punta de sus pies.

-Más...más Levi...

-Eren...Mgn...

Los gemidos ruidosos del castaño, con la respiración agitada y gruñidos de Levi se acompasaban perfectamente uno con el otro en una danza de placer; envestidas, sudor en la frente, garganta seca, espasmos, hasta que poco a poco, el cuerpo entumecido al agitar de sus caderas, vino consigo el orgasmo. Primero fue Eren que en los últimos golpes a su próstata se vino sobre su pecho, siguiéndole Levi con unas envestidas más terminando en el condón, pero dentro de su mocoso.

Se miraron tras terminar, dándose un beso sin dejar de estar unidos por unos cuantos minutos.

Poco después subió de nuevo la temperatura, las caricias, los mimos, los besos húmedos, el chocar de sus cuerpos, hasta que al menos, sucediera unas tres veces, provocando que en el tercer orgasmo de la noche quedaran los dos dormidos, entregándose a los brazos del otro así como al calor y las respiraciones propias del dormir.

...

...

...

...

No sintió en qué momento se durmió sino hasta que se despertó al día siguiente. Abrió sus ojos, fatigado, pero relajado igual, se sentó sobre la cama mirando al lado dándose cuenta que no dormía solo. Eren estaba boca abajo con las manos bajo la almohada, durmiendo hacia el otro lado. Rivaille miro que tenía enrojecido parte de su cuello, hombros, y espalda, lugares donde él le había mordido y besado durante el coito. Se aproximó a él, viéndolo dormir. Rio por lo bajo al percatarse de que dormía "a pierna suelta" pues hasta babeaba la almohada.

-Mocoso...oí, Eren...

-Mmmmnn...

Fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, comprobando que estaba completamente dormido. Se recostó sobre la espalda de Eren y le besaba los hombros lentamente hasta subir a su mejilla que también beso con cariño y dulzura.

-Eren...despierta...

-Mmm...un ratito más...-murmuro arrastrando las palabras, realmente estaba cansado.

Entre el calor de las sabanas, Rivaille acariciaba sus pies contra las piernas del menor y sin dejar de mimarlo pidiendo que despertara.

-Mmm...Levi...

-Hasta que despiertas...

-Me duele todo...

-Es normal mocoso, pero no hubiera pasado si supieras cuando detenerte.

-No fui el único...

-Si...

Disfrutaban su cercanía, el calor entre sus cuerpos desnudos enredados entre las sabanas, y el calor mañanero que los acompañaba.

De repente, Eren debido a lo adolorido que estaba, pero también relajado, en paz, y feliz, se empezaba a dormir de nuevo, un sueño más que de cansancio, era de bochorno escuchando a Levi canturrear algo parecido a una canción.

-Itsu kara ka konna ni mo yogorete, kizuguchi wiskey de motte gomakashita. Shiawase ni yorokobi ni tomadoi se wo mukete wa. Yottsu, itsutsu, muttsu, namida koboreta-cantaba, como un susurro, junto a la oreja de Eren, sin dejar de abrazarlo, de sentir su cuerpo desnudo debajo de él.

_(¿Desde cuando empecé a ahogarme con mis lágrimas? Mientras trato de sanar mis heridas con Whisky. Confundido por la felicidad y la alegría a las cuales das la espalda. Mientras; cuatro, cinco, seis lágrimas caen de mis ojos)_

Tarareo un poco y antes de que siguiera con la siguiente estrofa Eren le interrumpió.

-Levi...esa canción...

-¿La conoces?

-Sí, de Buck tick. ¿Te gusta su música?

-Se podría decir...

-Sing in the rain-Esbozó Eren, siguiendo donde se quedó Levi-Ame ga kimi ni Tsukisasaru

_(Cantar bajo la lluvia, la lluvia intenta penetrar en ti)_

-Waracchimau ore wa waraenai piero-continuo Levi, identificándose mucho con esa parte-Kimi wo Kanashimaseru tsumori ja nai sou ja nai no ni.

_(Soy un payaso que no puede reír, sin embargo sonríes. No quiero hacerte sentir triste pero aun así lo hago)_

_-_Sing in the rain-canto Eren.

-Hito wa Kanashii ikimono. Waratte kure kimi wa zubunure de dansu. Itsuka sekai wa kagayaku deshou to utai tsuzukeru-Si, era una canción que lo hacía sentirse identificado, al ser soldado, pero sobre todo a la frase ultima, donde hacía referencia a lo mucho que él amaba que Eren cantara.

_(La gente son criaturas tan tristes, sonríe para mi y baila mientras te mojas en la lluvia. Si sigues cantando para mi esté mundo brillará de nuevo)_

Cada tanto, entre estrofa y estrofa se turnaban, cantando cada uno su parte, sintiéndose identificados sin dejar de estar juntos. Sintiendo el calor y presencia del otro.

- Itsuka sekai wa kagayaku deshou to utai tsuzukeru.

_(Si sigues cantando para mi esté mundo brillará de nuevo)_

_-_Ame ni uta eba

_(Si canto bajo la lluvia)_

Repitió esa frase el castaño unas veces más tal como la canción terminando de cantarla entre ambos. Se giró viendo a Levi que le correspondía la mirada.

-Levi...te amo...

-Yo también mocoso...

-Dilo, quiero escucharlo...

-Infantil...

-Por favor...-suplico

-Te amo Eren...-y antes de que respondiera y viendo como las mejillas del castaño tomaron color le beso los labios.

Estuvieron un rato más dándose compañía, entre las sabanas, besándose en ratos, volviéndose a encender la chispa, volviendo a hacer el amor.

...

...

...

...

En la privacidad de una residencia, dentro de sus habitaciones; en una en especial, se escuchaba los sonidos de dos amantes. El crujir de la cama, los besos por la piel, los gemidos, la respiración errática, la súplica a un placer aún más mayor del que ya se le ofrecía. Un cuerpo bajo otro, en completa desnudez, sin pudor alguno.

-M...Más...

-¿Más, más que?

-A...adentro...más adentro...-pedía la voz en medio del éxtasis.-Aaahh...-gimió al ser complacido, aferrándose a ese cuerpo que tanto amaba tener cerca.

-...di mi nombre...dilo...

-Aaahh...E...Er...Erwin...san...

Y las envestidas continuaron un poco más, los espasmos venía a su cadera avisándoles que el orgasmo estaba próximo; un movimiento más de caderas y ambos terminaron por venirse.

-Te amo Armin...

-Erwin-san...-lo abrazo del cuello tan fuerte como pudo, atrayéndolo a él, apoderándose de esos adictivos labios.

Él movimiento de sus labios, de sus lenguas, el dulce aroma del sexo, dos alientos reconociéndose. No era la primera vez que sucedía y ahora que regresaban de la gira tenían todo el tiempo para estar juntos. Era una relación furtiva con a excepción de que el único que sabía era Eren, fuera de eso, a ambos, les gustaba tener esa relación no tanto prohibida porque fueran hombres, sino porque nadie más sabia. Si se identificaban mucho era por su inteligencia, pero sobre todo por esa forma retorcida de pensar en que entre menos gente supiera de su relación más excitante era.

...

...

...

...

...

Algunos días después Eren le presento a Levi; Mikasa tenía que admitir, tenía un cierto encanto que comprendió por qué a su hermano le gustaba tanto ese hombre y porque lo había amado durante tanto tiempo. A primera impresión no parecieron caerse bien, pero, tanto Levi como Mikasa, se dieron cuenta (sin reconocerlo abiertamente) que ellos tenían cierto parecido.

Entonces, en la tranquilidad de su habitación en él departamento se puso a hacer algo que ni ella misma se había imaginado que podía hacer.

Eren estaba con Levi, Armin, no tenía idea donde se encontraba, mientras ella se dispuso a hacer lo que sería, su primera canción.

...

My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all

the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all

And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall

it reminds me that it's not so bad

it's not so bad

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay

my head just feels in pain

I missed the bus and there'll be hell today

I'm late for work again and even if I'm there,

they'll all imply that I might not last the day

and then you call me and it's not so bad

it's not so bad and

I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life

Oh just to be with you is giving me the best day of my life

Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through

then you handed me a towel and all I see is you

and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue

because you're near me and

I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life

Oh just to be with you is giving the best day of my life

...

Mi té se ha puesto frío, me pregunto por qué me levanté de la cama

La lluvia de la mañana nubla mi ventana y no puedo ver nada

Y aun si pudiera todo sería gris, pero tu cuadro en mi pared

Me recuerda que no todo está mal

No todo está mal

Yo bebí demasiado anoche, tengo facturas que pagar

Mi cabeza solo siente dolor

Perdí el colectivo y hoy será un infierno

Llego nuevamente tarde al trabajo y aun si estuviera allí,

Todos suponen que no soportaré el día

Y entonces tú me llamas y no todo está mal

No todo está mal

Yo quiero agradecerte por darme el mejor día de mi vida

Oh simplemente estar contigo es tener el mejor día de mi vida

Abro la puerta, por fin estoy en casa y estoy toda empapada

Entonces tú me das una toalla y todo lo que veo es a ti

Y aun si mi casa se cayera ahora, ni siquiera me enteraría

Porque estás cerca mío y

Yo quiero agradecerte por darme el mejor día de mi vida

Oh sólo estar contigo está dándome el mejor día de mi vida

...

No, no era por ella que lo escribía, ni porque estuviera enamorada, creyó que esa forma era la mejor para demostrarle a Eren que, aprobaba su relación con Levi; se dijo que, cuando lo viera, se la mostraría, no sabía si era buena, pero a ella le convencía. Esperaba que tanto a Armin como a Eren les gustara su primer intento de compositora.

***~Fin~***

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones para él epílogo.<strong>

_"The scientist"- Coldplay_

"_Rain"-Buck Tick (es la que cantan Eren y Levi juntos xD es hermosa esa canción *-* se las recomiendo)_

"_Thank you"- Daido._

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS FINALES:<strong>

**¿Qué tal? *0* bueno no resta mucho que decir, solo que me hizo feliz que a casi todas les emociono el "reencuentro" de Levi y Eren sobre las vias del tren -w- jejeje me quedo justo como lo imagine, y en serio lo reeleí muchas veces para cersiorarme xD**  
><strong>Para él epílogo, como dije, me tarde mucho por que no más no me quedaba como lo imaginaba, y lo edite como unas 6 veces hasta que me convencio xD Quiza el final fue algo abierto, pero es que no creo que realmente sea un final, y no, no quiere decir que la continuaré, es todo. xD<strong>

**Como lo dije, les mostraré la sinopsis de mi siguiente historia, si les interesa, las espero -w-**

**_"Pecado Prohibido"_**  
><strong>Sumary:<strong>

_El bien y el mal; la luz y la oscuridad; el cielo y el infierno. Cada uno con sus reglas, sus pecados, sus prohibiciones. En medio de la guerra dos seres de diferentes tierras romperán la peor de las depravaciones: El pecado prohibido. AU/LevixEren/Religión/_

**Bueeeeno ya me dirán que les parece -w- ya tengo el primer capítulo, pero necesito el dos xD para poder subirlo. Espero sean pacientes, y me sigan en esa otra historia, que, no creo que sea muy larga, no lo se aún xD en este fic pensaba que serian solo 3 y miren, resultaron 5 y con epílogo...jeje así que nada está dicho aún.  
><strong>

**CONTESTANDO REVIEW DE LINDAS LECTORAS SIN CUENTA:**

**Perla:** ¡Holaaa! :D gracias, que bueno que te gusto, era la idea jeejej. Si seguro muchas lo creyeron, pero no, Levi no es tan maldito :v pero si me paso por la mente, solo que no era mi plan para está historia. ¡gracias por leer y comentar, que linda! :*

**Patch:**¡Hola! -w- Claro, sin falta. jejeje ¡gracias! me alegra que te gustará, es la idea, que disfruten lo que leen pues...ya verás *0* espero quedes satisfecha con este epílogo. De nada, es un placer escribir, si existen personas tan consideradas y lindas que comenten jejeje pero sobre todo que amen leer. ¡nos vemos!**  
><strong>

**Pues...es todo de está historia (ahora sí x´D) pero tranquilas, que vienen más, me soportaran por otro rato más. Las amodoro a todas.**

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:  
>Momo Evans, Blue 6277 , Yukiko The Killer , KumikoAoi, .Akatsuki , Perla, Guest, AyaneMagnus, Meli, hudgens77, tsubane, Patch, Ritsu-chan and Sook Lee, KuroAkumaLady, Yang, DR-Henderson, Ariiel Tsugumi, Ritsu-chan and Sook Lee.<strong>_

** También a las que no comentan xD Gracias, a quien me haya faltado, a quien solo me dio fav y follow, en fin... jajjaa a todas... ¡GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA EL FINAL!**

**¡SALUDOS! :)  
><strong>

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIA *0***


End file.
